


Our Journey [Lexark]

by Sascy



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV), The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, lexark
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 61,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sascy/pseuds/Sascy
Summary: Sono passati diversi anni dall'inizio dell'apocalisse, Elyza Lex vive ad Alexandria con la comunità di Rick Grimes e si è guadagnata rispetto e ammirazione da tutta la popolazione. Durante un giro di ricognizione con Daryl i due trovano una ragazza ferita e incosciente, chi è? In che modo entrerà a far parte della vita di Elyza?





	1. Capitolo 1

Una goccia di sudore scese lungo la tempia di Elyza Lex, terminando la sua corsa all’altezza della sua mascella serrata per la tensione. Lei e Daryl erano fuori da almeno tre ore e ancora non erano riusciti a ripulire completamente la zona dagli erranti.

Due stavano trascinando i loro passi a pochi metri da loro, in mezzo alla strada che metteva in comunicazione Alexandria con Hilltop.

Era necessario eliminarli al più presto.

Daryl fece cenno ad Elyza di attirare la loro attenzione mentre lui prendeva la mira con la sua balestra.

La ragazza increspò le labbra lasciandone uscire un sonoro fischio subito dopo.

I due vaganti esitarono per qualche secondo e successivamente si voltarono nella sua direzione, riprendendo il loro cammino. Daryl si piazzò dietro di loro uscendo dal suo riparo e scoccò il dardo, colpendone uno in pieno volto.

Elyza, senza nessuna esitazione, si fece avanti e terminò l'agonia dell’altro conficcandogli la lama del suo coltello a serramanico nel cranio.

"Bene, anche qui abbiamo finito’’ disse Daryl a fil di labbra, lasciando intendere tutta la sua stanchezza alla sua compagna di viaggio.

Elyza abbozzò un sorriso mentre ripuliva il coltello a quel poco che restava della camicia dello zombie.

I due salirono poi sulle rispettive Harley, recuperate anni prima durante l’apocalisse, senza dire una parola. Misero in moto e proseguirono lungo la strada.

 

Rick Grimes aveva detto loro di una segnalazione ricevuta quella mattina. Sembrava che una pattuglia in perlustrazione si fosse imbattuta in un folto gruppo di erranti a pochi km da Hilltop e avevano chiesto rinforzi per gestirla. Il leader di Alexandria aveva così mandato le sue due migliori risorse.

Una manciata di minuti dopo entrambi cominciarono a rallentare, in lontananza avevano intravisto la pattuglia che li stava attendendo ormai da ore sotto il sole cocente.

 

"Eccovi finalmente" disse uno dei tre uomini di cui né Elyza né Daryl ricordavano i nomi. L’unica risposta che ricevette fu un'occhiataccia da parte di entrambi mentre scendevano dalle rispettive motociclette.

"Spiegaci dov’è il problema" ordinò Elyza secca.

L'uomo fece loro strada, suggerendogli il massimo silenzio man mano che si avvicinavano alla fonte di tanta preoccupazione.

Camminarono per qualche centinaio di metri finché, svoltato un angolo, non videro un gruppo di erranti ammassati alle vetrine di un vecchio negozio di biciclette ormai quasi completamente distrutto. Sembravano attratti da qualcosa.

Elyza lanciò un'occhiata di intesa a Daryl, ormai non avevano bisogno di parole per capire uno le intenzioni dell’altra.

II ragazzo fece cenno all’uomo che li aveva scortati di allontanarsi. Sapeva che sarebbero stati in grado di gestire la situazione da soli, meglio non avere nessuno tra i piedi.

 

Entrambi erano coscienti del fatto che era meglio evitare qualsiasi rumore. Si divisero, posizionandosi a circa 50 metri di distanza l'uno dall’altra, rimanendo in piedi in mezzo alla strada. Si guardarono e Elyza alzò un braccio, mostrando tre dita. Fece poi il conto alla rovescia e quando la sua mano si chiuse a pugno entrambi fischiarono.

Il gruppo di erranti si accorse della loro presenza, cominciando a dividersi. Una metà circa camminò nella direzione di Lex, mentre l’altra si diresse verso Daryl. La distanza permetteva loro un buon vantaggio, garantendogli il tempo necessario per gestire l’eliminazione silenziosa della minaccia.

Daryl incoccò il dardo nella balestra cosi come Elyza fece con la freccia nel suo arco.

Nello stesso istante presero la mira e cominciarono a sparare i loro missili colpendone uno dopo l'altro.

Quasi tutti gli zombie erano caduti sotto i loro colpi ancora prima che avessero coperto la metà del percorso che li divideva dalle loro succulente prede. Quando ebbero finito le munizioni ne erano rimasti in piedi cinque, tre vicino a Elyza e due vicino a Daryl.

Entrambi lasciarono a terra le loro armi a distanza ed estrassero lui un machete e lei il coltello a serramanico. Per nessuno dei due fu difficile eliminare i vaganti rimasti, sotto gli occhi esterrefatti dei tre uomini che li osservavano dalla distanza.

 

Problema eliminato. Il tutto in meno di dieci minuti.

 

“Wow ragazzi, Maggie non scherza quando dice che siete i migliori uomini di Rick!" esclamò l’uomo che aveva fatto loro strada poco prima, avvicinandosi.

Elyza lo guardò storta mentre raccoglieva le frecce conficcate nei corpi putridi, risistemandole nella faretra. L’uomo deglutì, poi si corresse: “Il miglior uomo e la miglior donna, insomma..."

“Perché, fa differenza ormai?" chiese Daryl deciso, assicurando il suo machete alla cinta. Il mento dell’uomo tremò impercettibilmente, rimase in silenzio senza sapere cosa dire.

Gli altri due non emisero alcun suono e salirono in sella ai loro cavalli, pronti per ripartire per il pattugliamento.

“Fermi!" intimò loro la ragazza, facendoli bloccare immediatamente.

“Vorrei prima controllare cosa stesse attirando cosi tanto la loro attenzione" continuò imperativa. Non lasciò spazio a obiezioni e, seguita dall’amico, si diresse alla vetrina del negozio.

 

I vetri erano talmente sporchi e polverosi che non riuscì ad intravedere niente dall’esterno, decise cosi di aprire la porta, ma si stupì quando si accorse che era bloccata dall’interno. Daryl non fece troppe storie e vi assestò un sonoro calcio che fece spezzare in due il bastone che la teneva chiusa.

Entrambi entrarono spalla a spalla, attenti ad ogni minimo rumore.

 

Le poche biciclette rimaste esposte erano talmente degradate che sarebbe stato impossibile anche ripararle, non c’era rimasto assolutamente niente di utile in quel luogo. Elyza colpì il bancone con un pugno cercando di attirare l'attenzione di eventuali erranti, ma niente rispose al suo richiamo.

“Sembra pulito" sussurrò abbassando la guardia. Daryl fece altrettanto.

Addossata alla parete davanti a loro si trovava una porta semi aperta, decisero di esplorare anche quella. Elyza si avvicinò, accendendo la torcia elettrica per ostacolare l’oscurità che le impediva di osservare la stanza.

Quando il fascio di luce illuminò il piccolo ambiente non poterono fare a meno di vedere un corpo esile accasciato in un angolo. Lex si avvicinò cautamente mentre con una mano stava pronta per estrarre il coltello. Puntò il fascio di luce direttamente in faccia a quella che capì essere una ragazza.

Dei folti capelli castani le ricadevano davanti al volto rendendo impossibile capire se fosse ancora viva. Daryl le calciò lievemente un piede, ma la ragazza non si mosse.

Elyza lasciò la presa sul coltello e si chinò su di lei, tastandole il polso periferico. Flebili battiti furono percepiti dalle sue dita.

“È ancora viva" constatò.

“Non per molto se non facciamo qualcosa" fece notare il suo compagno indicandole la ferita alla gamba che stava ancora sanguinando.

“Merda!" esclamò Elyza.

Prese una benda dal suo zaino e le fasciò la gamba in modo da fare più pressione possibile, cercando di arrestare il sanguinamento per evitare che ne perdesse ancora.

“Ha perso troppo sangue, è svenuta e morirà se non la portiamo ad Alexandria” suggerì poi.

Daryl annuì e senza porre nessun tipo di obiezione la caricò sulle spalle a peso morto, portandola immediatamente fuori dall’edificio. I tre uomini che li stavano ancora aspettando fuori rimasero in silenzio. Sapevano bene che le regole del nuovo mondo, stilate dalle tre città maggiori della zona erano chiare a riguardo. Ogni sopravvissuto andava aiutato e medicato. A tutti quanti doveva essere concessa una chance di sopravvivenza. Nessuno escluso.

 

"Non possiamo trasportarla in moto, sarà più facile a cavallo" disse Elyza avvicinandosi a uno dei tre uomini. “Tu, scendi e guida la mia moto, dirigiti con Daryl verso Alexandria e avvisate la dottoressa Griffin che sta arrivando un paziente con una grave ferita alla gamba, lo vi raggiungerò a cavallo con lei". L'uomo scese immediatamente dalla bestia imponente e si mise in sella sulla Harley. Daryl caricò la ragazza ferita sul cavallo cercando una posizione il più stabile possibile per evitare che cadesse durante il tragitto. Elyza si mise in sella e prima di dare il comando al cavallo di partire al galoppo diresse il suo sguardo verso l’uomo alla guida della sua moto.

"Sappi che se le fai anche solo un graffio te la vedrai con me" sentenziò imperturbabile.

Il malcapitato annui deglutendo a fatica e mise in moto, partendo subito prima di lei.

"Voi due - disse verso i due uomini rimasti - dovrete scortarmi finché non saremo giunti in città".

Detto questo, anche loro partirono.

 

La ragazza dai capelli castani rimase incosciente anche quando furono giunti alle porte di Alexandria. Eugene li stava aspettando al cancello e lo aprì immediatamente non appena li vide arrivare in lontananza. Elyza si precipitò verso l’infermeria e scese da cavallo, aiutando Daryl a tirar giù la paziente.

“Possibile ferita da arma da taglio, polso flebile. Ha perso molto sangue” disse tutto d’un fiato mentre entravano nell’infermeria. La dottoressa Griffin li stava aspettando insieme al suo assistente, il dottor Jackson. Il medico fece loro cenno di sistemare la paziente sul lettino e immediatamente Jackson reperì un accesso venoso per un’infusione di una sacca di sangue zero negativo. Cosa estremamente rara di quei tempi. Solo Elyza aveva il sangue compatibile con tutti e questo la fece sorridere al pensiero che stesse permettendo di salvare una vita umana.

Per la prima volta Lex ebbe l’occasione di vedere il volto della vittima e notò i suoi lineamenti delicati, contorti in una sorta di espressione di sofferenza.

I medici chiesero a tutti di uscire per poter lavorare in completa concentrazione. Tutti eseguirono, tranne Elyza che ebbe un attimo di esitazione. Non sapeva perché, ma sentiva un forte senso di protezione nei confronti della ragazza. Sembrava fragile e tremendamente giovane, questo la scosse fin nelle viscere. Si chiese cosa ci facesse completamente sola e ferita all’interno di quel negozio dismesso.

“Elyza, devi uscire anche tu - le fece notare la dottoressa Abby Griffin - ti chiamerò non appena saremo riusciti a stabilizzarla, ok? la ragazza esitò ancora.

La donna le mise una mano su una spalla, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione.

“Elyza. per favore..." riprovò.

Lex annui ed uscì a malincuore.

 

Trovò Rick fuori ad attenderla e chiese sia a lei che a Daryl un rapporto dettagliato sull'accaduto. Questo riuscì a distrarla quel tanto che bastava per evitare di pensare alle condizioni della ragazza in infermeria, almeno finché Rick non le chiese: “Siete sicuri che non sia stata morsa?"

Elyza gli spiegò che la ferita non era compatibile con tale possibilità, ma che non potevano essere sicuri finché non avessero fatto una completa ispezione del corpo. Rick entrò quindi in infermeria, deciso ad avviare la procedura di contenimento.

Lex senti una fitta di dolore immaginando quello che avrebbero fatto alla ragazza. L’avrebbero denudata completamente, lavata e ammanettata alle sponde del letto. Sperò con tutta sé stessa che non si svegliasse durante la procedura, altrimenti sarebbe stato uno shock per lei. Desiderava essere con lei al suo risveglio e sperava che sarebbe riuscita a tranquillizzarla, ma la dottoressa Griffin era stata chiara, non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di entrare prima di un paio d'ore, era molto precisa e categorica nel suo lavoro. Era una qualità che Elyza aveva sempre ammirato in lei, ma in quel momento si sentiva infastidita.

 

“Lexy” la chiamò Daryl. Solo lui poteva usare quel nomignolo senza che lei si infuriasse. "Non preoccuparti, si riprenderà..." continuò cercando di incontrare il suo sguardo. Quel ragazzo aveva ormai imparato a leggerla, sapeva chiaramente il motivo del suo insolito silenzio.

“Si, lo so..." ammise lei.

"Vai a farti una doccia, puzzi come un cane con la rogna" disse lui dandole un buffetto su una guancia.

Elyza alzò il dito medio nella sua direzione, poi gli arruffò i capelli, come faceva sempre quando voleva farlo arrabbiare.

“E tu vedi di tagliarti questi cosi che ti cadono sempre sugli occhi, prima o poi ti farai mordere da qualche schifoso perché non lo vedrai arrivare!" lo cantilenò lei.

Daryl cercò di ricomporsi i ciuffi ribelli, poi disse: “Si, sicuramente quel qualcuno sarai tu che ti sarai trasformata prima di me".

Entrambi sorrisero, poi ognuno si avviò verso le rispettive case.

“Ciao Lexy, lavati!" urlò lui allontanandosi

“Ciao Diks, baciami il culo” fu la risposta elegante di Lex.

 

Elyza si fermò prima a raccogliere qualche fragola dalle coltivazioni lungo la strada, poi raggiunse la sua villetta. Entrò, posò arco e faretra accanto alla porta, mangiò qualche frutto e poi si spogliò lasciando i vestiti e la cintura con la fondina e la pistola a terra ed entrò in doccia. L’acqua fresca abbassò un po’ la sua temperatura corporea, il sole le aveva cotto il cervello ma le aveva reso anche la pelle molto più bronzea del suo colore naturale. Lavò via sporco e sudore, riuscendo a farsi scivolare addosso un po' delle sue preoccupazioni.

Si sistemò un asciugamano intorno al corpo e si legò i capelli bagnati, poi andò in camera da letto per cercare qualcosa di comodo da mettersi addosso. Non aveva ancora scelto quando senti bussare alla porta.

Tornò all'ingresso.

“Chi è?” chiese sbuffando.

“Raven" le fu risposto.

Elyza apri la porta e la sua amica entrò spavalda, senza preoccuparsi del fatto che fosse seminuda.

Si sdraiò sul divano in mezzo al salotto senza nemmeno togliersi le scarpe e guardò la pila di vestiti sparsi per terra.

“Tara è qui? - chiese maliziosa - ho per caso interrotto qualcosa?"

Lex alzò gli occhi al cielo.  _“Sempre la solita_ _Raven”_ pensò.

“No, non è qui e non hai interrotto proprio niente, scema!" le rispose togliendo i piedi di Raven dal suo divano.

La ragazza la guardò storta, disapprovando il suo implicito rimprovero per averle sporcato la tappezzeria.

“Quando vi decidete a metter su famiglia? - le chiese Raven - tu ormai hai trentanni, datevi una mossa!"

Lex strabuzzò gli occhi.

“Ma che ti viene in mente? A parte il fatto che ne ho 28 e poi non ho nessuna intenzione di mettere su famiglia con lei!" Elyza non sapeva se ridere o piangere, nel dubbio sprofondò seduta accanto all'amica.

“E Tara che ne pensa?" incalzò l'altra.

“Di che cosa?" chiese Lex incerta.

“Del fatto che la usi solo per... divertirti... diciamo cosi".

“Ma che ti viene in mente oggi? Sembri mia madre... ad ogni modo la cosa è reciproca, non c'è niente tra di noi, diciamo che abbiamo trovato il modo di alleviare le nostre sofferenze" spiegò Elyza.

“Sofferenze per cosa scusa?”

“Per avere un’amica scema come te!”

Raven aggrottò le sopracciglia, poi prese un cuscino e cominciò a colpire Elyza più e più volte.

“Smettila! Mi farai cadere l'asciugamano!” urlò.

“La smetto soltanto se mi chiedi scusa"

“MAI!"

Raven continuò a colpirla, senza lasciarle nemmeno il tempo di alzarsi dal divano.

“Ok, ok, ok mi arrendo!”

La ragazza si fermò e smise di menar fendenti.

“Chiedimi scusa!" ordinò ancora.

“Si, ok, scusa..." cedette infine Lex.

"Dimmi che sono la tua migliore amica” continuò Raven.

“Sei la mia migliore amica..."

“Bugiarda, non è vero e lo sai..." l’accusò la ragazza lanciando il cuscino in mezzo alla stanza e godendo dell’ennesimo sguardo di disapprovazione di Elyza.

“E perché non dovrebbe essere vero?"

"Perché lo sanno tutti che il tuo migliore amico è Daryl" rispose Raven mettendo il broncio.

“Ma che hai 15 anni?” Elyza rise.

"Forse - rispose Raven incrociando le braccia sul petto - resta il fatto che il tuo divano è più comodo e la tua casa è più bella. Qui sono io che riparo tutto quanto e mi hanno concesso soltanto una bettola da dividere con quello scemo di Bellamy. Tu invece hai una reggia ed è anche tutta tua!" la ragazza alzò il mento fintamente offesa.

“Ok, oggi hai voglia di fare discorsi idioti, in ogni caso chi è che va la fuori a ripulire le strade per permettere a quello scemo di Bellamy di andare a recuperare i materiali di cui necessiti?" la sfidò Elyza.

Raven rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo.

“Touche” disse infine.

 

Dopo qualche minuto Elyza si era rivestita con una t-shirt nera slavata e un paio di pantaloncini di cotone, il più corti possibile per cercare di contrastare il caldo torrido, poi aveva preparato un caffè e entrambe le amiche si erano messe a sorseggiarlo sedute sul divano.

“Elyza, perché continui a guardare l’orologio?" le chiese Raven dopo aver notato l'ennesima occhiata al suo polso.

“Devo andare in infermeria, oggi abbiamo trovato una ragazza ferita durante la pulizia della zona e voglio sincerarmi delle sue condizioni" rispose buttando giù l’ultimo sorso dalla tazza.

“Ok, ho capito, tu va a controllare la tua ultima donzella in difficoltà salvata e io rimarrò a gustarmi un film dalla tua bella collezione mentre mi godo la comodità del tuo divano" Raven indicò la pila di dvd sistemati accanto al televisore.

“Come fai sempre del resto... scroccona” Lex si alzò dal divano mentre l’altra scorreva con gli occhi i vari titoli in cerca di quello giusto per quel tardo pomeriggio.

“Non è colpa mia se Bellamy guarda solo film demenziali, e poi lo so che sei felice di avermi qui ogni tanto"

“Si, se lo dici tu..." Elyza uscì dalla porta senza dar modo all’amica di ribattere e sul portico si soffermò per accendersi una sigaretta, poi si diresse verso l’infermeria.

L'aria era più fresca e si cominciava a stare bene all'aperto a quell’ora. Lungo il cammino incrociò diversi abitanti di Alexandria intenti nelle loro routine quotidiane, ma nessuno di loro mancò di salutarla con riguardo. Elyza Lex godeva di una profonda stima da parte delle persone, si era sempre resa utile per la comunità fin da quando Rick l'aveva accolta qualche anno prima. Si era trovata completamente sola in mezzo all'apocalisse poco dopo il suo inizio: era in vacanza negli Stati Uniti con un gruppo di amici ed erano tutti rimasti bloccati non potendo far ritorno in Australia. Lei era l’unica sopravvissuta dell’intero gruppo. Per un paio di anni aveva vissuto da sola, spostandosi di zona in zona, cercando di sopravvivere, poi si era imbattuta nella comunità di Rick con il quale aveva affrontato la minaccia di Negan, estirpandola alla radice. Pian piano si era dimostrata una valida risorsa e Daryl ne aveva visto il potenziale. Da allora aveva cominciato a portarla fuori con sé, addestrandola e insegnandole tutto ciò che poteva. Da quel momento i due erano diventati ottimi amici, quasi come fossero fratello e sorella.

 

Buttò la sigaretta a terra e la spense con la suola delle converse, l’infermeria sembrava tranquilla, segno che la ragazza non si era ancora svegliata.

Fece capolino dalla porta, vedendo la dottoressa Griffin china sulla sua scrivania, intenta a compilare una serie di moduli.

“Abby, lo sai che tutta quella burocrazia fa parte di un mondo che non esiste più, vero?” le chiese entrando e richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

La dottoressa alzò la testa e la guardò sorridendole.

“Certo cara, ma mi aiuta a concentrarmi e a scaricare la tensione" confessò la donna.

Elyza si avvicinò a lei e con una leggera esitazione nella voce le chiese come stesse la ragazza che avevano salvato qualche ora prima.

“La paziente è stabile, ma non si è ancora svegliata. Se è viva è solo grazie a voi, la sua emoglobina era scesa drasticamente, senza una trasfusione non se la sarebbe cavata".

Lex tirò un sospiro di sollievo, sentendosi orgogliosa di aver salvato una vita.

“Vuoi vederla?" chiese Abby.

La ragazza annuì, guardandola dritta negli occhi con un’espressione di gratitudine che sciolse il cuore della dottoressa.

La donna la fece entrare in una delle stanze adibite al contenimento dei pazienti potenzialmente pericolosi.

Elyza ebbe un tuffo al cuore quando la vide completamente nuda, con solo della biancheria intima pulita a coprire le sue intimità e con le manette a mani e piedi che le avrebbero impedito di muoversi qualora si fosse risvegliata. Viva o morta che fosse.

Era tremendamente magra, sembrava non mangiasse a sufficienza da giorni e aveva il corpo pieno di lividi e contusioni.

“Ha subito diversi traumi – le confermò l'ovvio Abby – era anche gravemente disidratata, ha sicuramente qualche costola rotta e ci vorranno settimane prima che riesca a riprendersi completamente”.

Elyza si avvicinò alla ragazza e sentì il forte istinto di prenderle una mano tra le sue, ma si trattenne con tutta la fermezza che riuscì a trovare.

“Quando si sveglierà?” chiese sinceramente preoccupata.

“Non possiamo saperlo, potrebbero essere pochi minuti come ore, escludo comunque un trauma cranico, tranquilla” Abby sapeva capire quanto Lex fosse preoccupata, ormai la conosceva da anni e raramente l'aveva vista tanto in pensiero per qualcuno o qualcosa.

“Posso stare qui finché non si risveglierà?” chiese Elyza continuando a guardare la paziente.

“Certamente, ti porto una poltrona comoda, almeno potrai stenderti se avrai bisogno di riposare” acconsentì la dottoressa.

 

Jackson portò la poltrona con le ruote e uscì subito dalla stanza, aveva la sensazione di essere di troppo. Lex si sedette, reclinando un poco lo schienale e osservò la ragazza sdraiata sul lettino. Era malridotta, ma comunque tremendamente bella. Il monitor per il controllo dei parametri vitali emetteva il classico “Bip” regolare, segno che tutto stava andando per il meglio. Il cuore funzionava a dovere e i polmoni stavano ossigenando con efficienza.

Elyza si sentiva i muscoli intorpiditi, quella giornata era stata parecchio intensa e la stanchezza stava cominciando a farsi sentire in modo pressante.

Si concesse di chiudere gli occhi per qualche istante, non voleva dormire, non ancora, ma sicuramente aveva bisogno di rilassarsi un attimo.

Finì ovviamente con l'addormentarsi, la poltrona non era poi tanto scomoda, avrebbe sicuramente riposato fino a mattino inoltrato se un rumore metallico non l'avesse svegliata nel mezzo della notte.

Aprendo gli occhi intravide la ragazza nella penombra dimenarsi, cercando di non farsi sentire, per liberarsi dalle manette.

“Ehi, calmati, sei al sicuro qui!” cercò di rassicurarla. Gli occhi della ragazza la fissarono per qualche secondo completamente spalancati e terrorizzati, poi continuò a cercare di liberarsi, invano.

Elyza si alzò in piedi e accese la luce.

“Non ti faremo del male, le manette sono lì soltanto perché volevamo essere sicuri che se tu ti fossi trasformata non saremmo stati in pericolo” continuò, ma la paziente non voleva saperne, emise dei lamenti di dolore, segno che si stava facendo male da sola. Sembrava completamente sopraffatta dalla paura e non in grado di capire quello che stava succedendo.

“Se ti calmi ti prometto che ti tolgo le manette, non sei nostra prigioniera” Lex usò l'ultima carta a sua disposizione, sperando che la ragazza si fidasse di lei.

Sembrò funzionare e la esile figura smise di dimenarsi come una pazza, la guardò negli occhi con lo sguardo perso e aspettò che facesse qualcosa.

Elyza si decise a darle fiducia, prese le chiavi delle manette poste su un piccolo servitore e cominciò ad aprire le serrature, partì dalle gambe, con un filo di esitazione. Prima una, poi l'altra.

La ragazza dai capelli castani respirava affannosamente, ma non si mosse, non fu ostile.

La bionda proseguì e passò a liberare la mano destra, poi la sinistra. Sospirò a lavoro compiuto, felice che l'altra non si fosse ribellata. Si voltò per posare le manette sul servitore, quando sentì un colpo nel fianco, talmente debole che a fatica sentì dolore.

Rivolse di nuovo la sua attenzione alla paziente e si accorse che stava cercando di scendere dal letto, ma non appena mise piede a terra, cadde rovinosamente.

Esalò un lamento soffocato di dolore, ma non si arrese, continuando a strisciare a terra nella direzione della porta.

“Dolcezza, non sei nelle condizioni di poter scappare, non puoi farcela e lo sai” le fece notare Lex tirandola su di peso senza troppa fatica, tanto era magra la ragazza.

La contenne con le braccia, tenendola ferma, poi le sussurrò: “Puoi fidarti di me, cerca di calmarti e tutto andrà per il meglio. Hai due possibilità in questo momento, o ti fidi e ti fai aiutare, oppure te ne vai e muori là fuori da sola. Decidi cosa vuoi fare e io starò ai tuoi ordini”.

La ribelle sembrò calmarsi improvvisamente, doveva aver capito che non sarebbe potuta sopravvivere in quelle condizioni se qualcuno non l'avesse aiutata. Lasciò che i suoi muscoli si distendessero, lasciando intendere la sua resa, ma non disse una parola.

Elyza la aiutò a sistemarsi di nuovo sul letto, cercando il suo sguardo, ma non trovandolo mai.

“Credo che tu abbia preso la decisione più saggia, ad ogni modo io sono Elyza Lex, piacere di conoscerti signorina....?”

Attimi di silenzio, sguardi fuggenti.

“Alicia Clark” sussurrò con voce rotta, poi, finalmente la guardò negli occhi.


	2. Capitolo 2

Dovevano aver fatto un gran trambusto perché la porta della stanza di degenza si spalancò di colpo e Jackson entrò trafelato.

“Tranquillo, è tutto sotto controllo” gli disse Elyza vedendolo preoccupato.

Il giovane medico guardò Alicia e notò i cavi del monitoraggio completamente staccati.

“Sono felice che tu ti sia svegliata - le disse sorridendo - adesso però dovrei attaccare di nuovo tutti i cavi e vorrei anche visitarti per vedere come stai”.

Jackson si avvicinò alla paziente, che immediatamente tirò le gambe al petto, terrorizzata.

“Non ti farò del male” disse lui alzando le mani e allargando le braccia per mostrarle meno ostilità possibile.

Alicia non accennò alcun cedimento, sembrava decisa a non lasciarsi toccare.

“Vorrei soltanto controllare la ferita che ti abbiamo medicato e suturato" continuò lui con tono suadente.

La paziente si destò come se si fosse ricordata solo allora delle sue condizioni e osservò la fasciatura alla gamba destra con stupore. Non sentiva dolore e questo le aveva fatto dimenticare il tutto.

Alicia scosse il capo. decisamente non aveva intenzione di collaborare. Elyza la mise istintivamente una mano sulla spalla, in un gesto automatico di conforto e la ragazza sobbalzò, poi si scostò bruscamente.

“Non toccarmi” sussurrò a denti stretti.

Jackson capi che non era il momento migliore per affrontare la cosa, del resto avrebbe potuto anche aspettare qualche ora prima di controllare lo stato della ferita e sicuramente il monitor cardiaco non era più necessario, cosi lo spense.

“Hai fame?” le chiese poi.

Alicia titubò per qualche secondo, ma i suoi occhi parlavano chiaro: era estremamente affamata.

“Vado a prenderti qualcosa da mangiare e da bere, sei al sicuro qui, faremo di tutto per rimetterti in sesto, te lo prometto” disse infine, senza aspettare una sua risposta affermativa.

Uscì dalla stanza lasciando la porta aperta.

“Ascoltami Alicia, capisco quanto tu possa essere spaventata, ma nessuno qui vuole fare altro che aiutarti, oggi ti abbiamo trovata ferita e svenuta, ti abbiamo presa e portata qua. Ti abbiamo salvato la vita” le spiegò Elyza quasi delusa dalla mancanza di fiducia della ragazza nei suoi confronti.

Alicia non disse una parola e tenne il capo rivolto verso il muro finché Jackson non rientrò con una bistecca, delle patate e un bicchiere di spremuta d‘arancia.

“Mi spiace di non avere di meglio, spero ti piaccia” disse il ragazzo sorridendo.

Porse il tutto ad Alicia che lo afferrò immediatamente e cominciò a mangiare con foga. Elyza sorrise capendo il suo apprezzamento per quel gesto.

Quando Alicia ebbe finito di mangiare porse il piatto ad Elyza che lo prese e lo pose sul servitore.

“Adesso che hai mangiato ti senti meglio?” le chiese poi.

Alicia annuì.

“Posso vestirmi?” domandò rannicchiandosi seduta con le gambe sul letto.

“Certo, ti procuro qualcosa”. Tenevano sempre dei vestiti di varie taglie nell'infermeria nel caso qualcuno ne avesse avuto bisogno, così prese una maglietta comoda e un paio di pantaloni di una tuta e glieli porse.

Alicia tentò di vestirsi, ma emise un lamento di dolore.

“Posso aiutarti, se vuoi... " propose Elyza.

Alicia la guardò con i suoi grandi occhi verdi, sembravano tremendamente tristi.

La ragazza non rispose e tentò di nuovo, ma si rese conto che non avrebbe potuto farcela, cosi si arrese.

“Non importa che fai la dura con me, non devi dimostrarmi niente” la provocò Elyza prendendo la maglietta e cominciando a vestirla. Al contrario delle sue aspettative Alicia glielo lasciò fare, ma non disse una parola.

 

Dopo una decina di minuti Elyza si sedette di nuovo sulla poltrona, dicendo: “Ascolta, io sono particolarmente stanca oggi, ho dovuto portare il tuo culetto fin quaggiù e adesso vorrei dormire un po’. ma visto che non fai altro che parlare ti chiederei la cortesia di fare un po' di silenzio".

 

Alicia la guardò torva, poi finalmente apri bocca: “Non importa che fai la simpatica con me, non devi dimostrarmi niente".

 

Elyza zero, Alicia uno. Colpo incassato.

 

Il mattino arrivò presto, Lex aveva dormito malissimo e poco e si sentiva tutte le ossa indolenzite. Quando si svegliò vide che finalmente Alicia stava dormendo, sinonimo del fatto che forse cominciava a sentirsi meno terrorizzata da lei e da quella situazione.

 

Stava per uscire dalla stanza per andare a prendere un po’ di frutta per fare colazione insieme ad Alicia, quando la senti lamentarsi nel sonno. La guardò, il volto contorto in un'espressione mista tra paura e dolore. Non sapeva se svegliarla o lasciare che tutto passasse, ma la esile Clark non accennò a smettere di lamentarsi, finché non cominciò ad urlare, senza svegliarsi. Si dimenava nel letto, rischiando di farsi saltare i punti da sola, cosi Elyza le poggio una mano su una spalla e la scosse cercando di destarla dal suo incubo.

 

Finalmente Alicia aprì gli occhi, le pupille dilatate e il respiro affannato.

 

“Stavi facendo un inc...” cominciò Lex, ma la ragazza le prese con forza la mano e la allontanò dal suo corpo sibilando: “Ti ho detto di non toccarmi".

“Ehi, ragazzina, calmati, stavi urlando come una pazza" le fece notare la bionda.

“Devi lasciarmi in pace!” le urlò l’altra fulminandola con lo sguardo.

“Sto solo cercando di aiutarti" provò a spiegarle Elyza.

“Nessuno te lo ha mai chiesto" sentenziò.

Il cuore di Elyza fu trafitto da una lama di delusione, quella frase la ferì più di quanto avrebbe potuto immaginare.

“Hai ragione, non me lo hai mai chiesto, è stato un mio errore volertelo imporre. Buona giornata” disse affranta, poi uscì dalla stanza, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle e sospirando amareggiata.

 

Alicia si sistemò nel letto in posizione fetale, si sentì improvvisamente sola e si domandò se non avesse appena commesso un grave errore. Quella strana ragazza voleva solo farla stare meglio, non sembrava avere secondi fini e probabilmente l’aveva ferita più di quanto avrebbe dovuto. Provava sensazioni contrastanti nei suoi confronti, ma erano anni che viveva sola in quel mondo tanto ostile, non era facile fidarsi nuovamente di qualcuno, non dopo tutto quello che aveva passato. Si era ripromessa di non far più parte di nessuna comunità, non era certo il caso di infrangere tale promessa proprio in quel momento. Era decisa a lasciare quel posto non appena avrebbe recuperato le forze sufficienti.

Un lampo le invase la mente, dov’era il suo zaino?

Sentì il respiro farsi corto, si guardò intorno e non lo vide nella stanza. Che fosse rimasto in quel negozio? Tale possibilità la fece preoccupare ancora di più, doveva recuperarlo ad ogni costo, era troppo importante per potersi concedere di perderlo.

 

Si sedette sul letto e provò ad appoggiare i piedi a terra, fece qualche tentativo per alzarsi, la ferita faceva male, ma si senti più in forze rispetto alla notte precedente. Si sorresse all'asta per le flebo e utilizzò tutte le sue forze per mettersi in piedi. Cercò di capire se le sue gambe fossero in grado di sorreggerla e quando se ne assicurò provò a compiere qualche passo. Ebbe successo nell‘impresa, nonostante si sentisse un po' incerta.

 

Uscì dalla stanza e si ritrovò in un'infermeria tirata a lucido, le sembrava impossibile che esistessero ancora posti come quello.

“Alicia, cosa stai facendo?” le chiese una voce alla sua sinistra.

Si voltò e vide Elyza, seduta accanto ad una donna con un camice bianco.

“Alicia, sono la dottoressa Griffin - si presentò Abby alzandosi di scatto per avvicinarsi a lei - non credo che tu sia nelle condizioni adeguate per poter camminare. Non ancora almeno”.

“Devo recuperare il mio zaino" fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire.

Abby le arrivò vicina e cercò di sorreggerla. Alicia non si scanso, lasciò che la toccasse.

Elyza le fissò stupita e con una punta di rammarico, rimanendo a distanza da loro.

“Cara, possiamo darti noi tutto ciò di cui necessiti, compreso uno zaino nuovo, non preoccuparti" la dottoressa Griffin cercò di essere il più rassicurante possibile, la ragazza sembrava in stato si shock.

“No, voglio il mio zaino, devo assolutamente recuperarlo!” la voce di Alicia si spezzò sul finire della frase, sentiva che stava per scoppiare in lacrime.

“Alicia, ascoltami” provò a dissuaderla Abby.

“No, tu non capisci, non posso perderlo!” urlò, provando a dimenarsi dalla presa della dottoressa.

“Alicia, per favore...”

“Andrò io a recuperarlo” Lex si alzò dalla sedia e si diresse verso di loro.

 

La esile Clark la guardò e notò la luce illuminare le sue grandi iridi blu. Trovò quel colore estremamente confortante.

“Dove ricordi di averlo visto l'ultima volta? Al negozio di biciclette?" chiese.

Alicia annui riuscendo a calmarsi.

“Bene, allora partirò subito, riuscirò a portartelo prima di pranzo, ok?"

“Ok”

“Adesso fatti riportare a letto dalla dottoressa, hai bisogno di riposare” il tono di Elyza era secco, senza sfumature. La sua espressione dura confermò il sospetto di Alicia di averla offesa. Allora perché nonostante tutto la stava ancora aiutando?

Lex non aspettò un secondo di più ed uscì dall’infermeria, si diresse a passo svelto verso casa sua, a testa bassa, senza guardarsi intorno.

Quando fu sul portico sentì qualcuno chiamarla alle sue spalle ancora prima che potesse appoggiare la mano sulla maniglia.

Si voltò e vide Tara avvicinarsi.

“Liz, ti ho aspettato stanotte...” le sussurrò quando le fu vicina.

“Sì, scusami se non ti ho avvisata, sono dovuta stare in infermeria per controllare una paziente che abbiamo recuperato ieri pomeriggio durante la pulizia” le spiegò in fretta.

“Beh, possiamo rimediare adesso..." un sorriso malizioso si formò sulle labbra di Tara. I capelli neri legati in una coda di cavallo e una maglietta attillata che lasciava intravedere le sue forme. Fosse stata una mattinata qualsiasi Elyza non se lo sarebbe fatto ripetere due volte, l'avrebbe trascinata in casa, l'avrebbe spogliata e si sarebbero divertite insieme su ogni superficie possibile. Ma quella non era una mattina come le altre e Lex non era dell’umore giusto.

“No Tara. mi spiace, ma devo uscire per recuperare una cosa" le disse senza rivelare troppi particolari. Sapeva che non avrebbe approvato il fatto che rischiasse la vita per una tale idiozia.

“Oh, ok... ti aspetto stasera allora?” le chiese prendendole una mano nella sua.

“Certo, non mancherò" Elyza le sorrise e la baciò delicatamente sulle labbra morbide, poi la salutò ed entrò in casa.

 

Ti sembra questa l'ora di rientrare?" le chiese Raven, era ancora sul divano lì dove l‘aveva lasciata la sera prima.

“Raven, che ci fai ancora qui?” domando Elyza stupita di trovare la sua amica ad attenderla.

“Beh, in realtà sono tornata a casa, ma appena entrata ho sentito i gemiti di Bellamy ed Echo e sono scappata a gambe levate, non avevo nessuna intenzione di subirmi ancora tale supplizio, non fanno altro che scopare quei due" confessò con espressione schifata.

Elyza rise con la bocca e con la voce, ma non con gli occhi.

“Che ti succede Lex?” Raven non mancò di notare che qualcosa non andava nella sua amica.

“Niente Rae. sono solo stanca, stanotte ho dovuto dormire su una poltrona scomodissima e adesso ho le ossa rotte. In più devo uscire per recuperare delle cose” Elyza fu vaga anche con lei.

“Qui gatta ci cova amica mia, non è che ti stai innamorando della tua bella addormentata?”

Raven le strizzò un occhio.

“Scema, ovvio che no… è una ragazzina e comunque si è svegliata e mi odia”

“E chi è che non odia la pallosa Elyza Lex?" Raven si alzò dal divano e le andò incontro “lo per esempio ti odio tantissimo" continuò, poi l'abbraccio stretta e le baciò la nuca.

“Anche io ti odio Rae”.

 

Mezz'ora più tardi Elyza era pronta a salire in sella alla sua moto, armata di tutto punto.

“Lexy. dove stai andando?” chiese Daryl comparendo dal nulla. Quel ragazzo era maledettamente silenzioso, non era strano che gli zombie non percepissero mai la sua presenza, a meno che lui non lo volesse.

“Devo tornare al negozio dove abbiamo trovato Alicia, ha lasciato la il suo zaino e c’è mancato poco che le venisse un attacco di panico stamattina quando se ne è resa conto" con Daryl sapeva di poter essere sincera, lui non cercava mai di fermarla. Sapeva benissimo che era in grado di cavarsela da sola, in ogni situazione.

“Ok, allora partiamo" disse lui senza porre ulteriori domande.

“Non importa che venga anche tu, posso occuparmene da sola”

“Nemmeno per sogno, non ti lascerò tutto il divertimento" Daryl le sorrise, si diresse alla moto, si assicurò la balestra in spalla e avviò il motore. Elyza scosse il capo, ridendo, poi fece altrettanto.

Eugene aprì i cancelli e in poco più di un'ora raggiunsero il luogo stabilito.

 

La porta era ancora aperta, un errante aveva fatto il suo ingresso nel negozio e dondolava fermo su sé stesso. Quasi come se fosse incerto su quale modello di bicicletta acquistare.

I due ragazzi scesero dalle moto e si avviarono all’interno, entrambi con le lame pronte all'attacco. Daryl in un attimo fece saltare la testa allo zombie con il suo machete, ma da dietro il bancone un altro lo afferrò per un braccio. Il ragazzo lo tirò a sé cercando di buttarlo a terra, ma cadde anche lui e se lo ritrovò sotto di sé. Senza esitazione lo tenne fermo, lasciando che Elyza gli sfondasse il cranio con un piede.

“Merda!" esclamò lei subito dopo. Una delle sue due converse bianche adesso era ricoperta di sangue marcio e materia grigia puzzolente.

“Te l'ho detto che dovresti imparare a portare gli scarponi di pelle che ti ho regalato" le fece notare il suo amico rialzandosi da terra.

Mi stai facendo innervosire ancora di più!” Lex senti il sangue rappreso bagnarle anche il calzino e trattenne a stento un conato di vomito.

Non ci volle molto prima che riuscissero a trovare lo zaino, la tentazione di Elyza di guardare cosa contenesse era forte, ma riuscì a contenerla.

 

Qualche ora più tardi Alicia stava mangiando avidamente il suo pranzo seduta sul letto, con una flebo attaccata al braccio che la infastidiva non poco. Si sentiva molto meglio e gli antidolorifici che i medici le avevano dato stavano facendo il loro dovere. Sentiva che stava pian piano recuperando le forze, anche se sapeva che probabilmente ci sarebbero voluti ancora un paio di giorni prima che fosse stata realmente in grado di rimettersi in viaggio.

Era intenta ad assaporare un boccone di verdure fresche, cosa che non mangiava da forse più di un anno, quando sentì provenire dall’infermeria la voce di Elyza. Sperò con tutta sé stessa che avesse davvero recuperato il suo zaino, così come le aveva promesso.

Lex entrò nella sua stanza senza dire una parola, si avvicinò al letto e vi gettò sopra lo zaino di Alicia, che smise di mangiare.

 

“Tieni, sappi che ho rovinato il mio paio di converse preferite per prenderlo" detto questo uscì di nuovo.

“Aspetta!" le urlò Alicia cercando di farsi sentire oltre la porta, ma Elyza non rispose.

 

La esile Clark si arrese all’idea di averla offesa a tal punto che non le avrebbe mai più rivolto la parola, ma poco importava visto che aveva già deciso di andarsene non appena fosse stato possibile.

Aprì la lampo dello zaino e vi estrasse il suo diario, prese la foto contenuta al suo interno e la guardò come faceva ogni giorno da almeno due anni a questa parte.

Il pezzo di carta consumato dal tempo ritraeva lei, suo fratello Nick, sua madre, Travis e Chris. La fotografia era stata scattata pochi mesi prima dell'inizio della fine del mondo. La strinse al petto, in un abbraccio, poi prese una piccola videocamera, la accese e constatò che fortunatamente aveva ancora un po' di batteria. Vi inserì una cassetta e per l'ennesima volta rivide il video che Althea aveva fatto a sua madre tre anni prima. Pianse lacrime amare, sentendosi tremendamente sola al mondo. E, di fatto, lo era.


	3. Capitolo 3

Il corpo nudo di Tara era illuminato dalla fioca luce lunare che entrava dalla finestra. Elyza era seduta sul letto accanto a lei e la guardava dormire.

Nonostante avesse passato le ultime due ore a divertirsi con lei, Lex non riusciva a togliersi Alicia dalla testa. Si sentiva vuota e spenta.

Perché si stava interessando tanto a lei? Che fosse a causa della solitudine che leggeva nei suoi occhi verdi e tristi? Elyza non aveva mai avuto l'istinto della crocerossina, ma con lei tutto le sembrava diverso, ogni cosa assumeva un significato particolare, una sfumatura differente. Prese la maglietta e le mutandine che poco prima aveva lanciato a terra in un impeto di passione e le indossò, poi uscì dalla camera stando attenta a non fare rumore per non svegliare la sua amante e si diresse in salotto.

Il grande orologio posto sopra al camino segnava le 2.30. Sapeva che non sarebbe riuscita a dormire, ormai si era arresa all'idea, così si posizionò davanti alla piccola libreria che conteneva alcuni classici che era riuscita a recuperare un poco alla volta durante quegli anni di perlustrazioni.

La sua attenzione fu catturata dalla copia di “Alice nel paese delle meraviglie”, forse anche a causa della somiglianza del nome di Alice con quello di Alicia.

Prese il libro dallo scaffale, indossò i pantaloncini rimasti chissà come sul divano e uscì fuori sul portico.

Si accese una sigaretta, assaporando la brezza fresca di quella notte estiva e godendo del canto delle cicale.

Tutto sommato la sua vita non era male, in quegli anni tutta la comunità si era guadagnata stabilità e sicurezza. Tutti quanti avevano cibo e acqua a sufficienza, si erano ben organizzati per la difesa dagli erranti i quali si stavano anche drasticamente riducendo di numero. Era un bel periodo e gli anni bui sembravano ormai un ricordo lontano. Nonostante ciò Elyza quella sera si sentiva particolarmente triste. Quella ragazza era entrata nella sua vita da un giorno all'altro e adesso stava prendendo fin troppo spazio nella sua mente e nel suo cuore. Sentiva di essersi già affezionata e non riusciva a darsi pace per il fatto che lei fosse così tanto diffidente nei suoi confronti, nonostante le avesse salvato la vita.

Spense a terra il mozzicone e lo lanciò in mezzo alla strada, poi, a piedi nudi si diresse verso l'infermeria.

 

Alicia non riusciva a dormire, aveva pianto per quasi tutto il pomeriggio, si sentiva spossata, ma nonostante questo continuava a girarsi nel letto nel buio quasi totale della piccola stanza. Sentiva il bisogno di uscire a prendere una boccata d'aria, ma non era ancora in grado di fare da sola più di qualche passo. Tutto questo era estremamente frustrante.

Ad un tratto sentì dei passi provenire dall'infermeria, che fosse la dottoressa Griffin che era tornata per controllare che stesse bene? Si stupì però quando sentì aprire la porta della sua stanza e nella penombra intravide la figura di Elyza. La bionda stava cercando di fare meno rumore possibile e Alicia fece finta di dormire, chiuse gli occhi e tese le orecchie.

Lex si avvicinò al letto e Alicia la sentì fermarsi, la stava forse guardando dormire? La cosa le risultò alquanto inquietante, cosa stava cercando di fare?

La sentì poggiare qualcosa sul comodino accanto al letto, lentamente Elyza sospirò, c'era sicuramente qualcosa che non andava in lei ed Alicia desiderò con tutta sé stessa che se ne andasse al più presto, lasciandola di nuovo sola con i suoi mille pensieri.

Elyza sembrò voler esaudire i suoi desideri uscendo dalla stanza poco dopo.

Alicia attese qualche istante, poi accese la luce e guardò cosa Elyza avesse lasciato poco prima. Vide un libro, lo prese tra le mani e riconobbe una copia di “Alice nel paese delle meraviglie”. Era un libro vecchio, consumato dal tempo, ma profumava del mondo antico che ormai non esisteva più.

Lo sfogliò distrattamente e un bigliettino di carta cadde sulle lenzuola, lo afferrò e lo lesse. Una grafia curata, tracciata con la penna nera, riportava la scritta: “Prova a vedere il mondo con gli occhi di Alice e scoprirai che ha ancora tanta bellezza nelle sue pieghe. Elyza”.

 

Lex tornò a casa, entrando si chiese perché avesse sentito il bisogno di fare ciò che aveva fatto, ma non si concesse il lusso di pensarci troppo e tornò in camera da letto. Tara era ancora come l'aveva lasciata, si distese accanto a lei e l'abbracciò mentre dormiva. Sentiva il bisogno di scaricare in qualche modo la sua frustrazione, premette il bacino contro di lei e la baciò sul collo.

Tara si destò dal suo sonno, percependo la fame di Elyza. Si lasciò carezzare, baciare e stringere finché non sentì il bisogno di fare altrettanto. Quando fu abbastanza sveglia si strinse a lei e si lasciò prendere, concedendosi completamente alla bionda che si avventò sulla sua preda sfogando ogni sua frustrazione nell'amplesso.

  
Il mattino seguente Elyza fu svegliata dalle nocche di qualcuno che battevano sulla massiccia porta di legno di casa sua. Si rivestì in fretta e andò ad aprire.

“Buongiorno principessa!” disse Raven sorridente.

“Buongiorno meccanico” rispose Lex sarcastica, poi aggiunse: “Ma a casa di altri non vai mai?”.

Raven le sorrise mostrandole il dito medio.

“Lo vuoi un caffè?” le chiese Elyza tornando seria.

“No, non ho tempo, mi manda Abby. A quando pare la ragazzina che hai salvato chiede di te”.

Lex percepì il suo collo irrigidirsi a tali parole. Cosa voleva? Che si fosse ricreduta sul suo conto?  
“Cosa vuole?” chiese quasi piccata.

“Non ne ho idea, ha solo chiesto di vederti, io devo scappare, ci vediamo stasera per cena?” domandò Raven.

Elyza annuì, salutò l'amica, si vestì in fretta e uscì sentendo il bisogno impellente di capire cosa volesse Alicia da lei tanto da mandare qualcuno a farla chiamare.

Si diresse nuovamente verso l'infermeria a passo svelto. Quando pochi minuti dopo l'ebbe raggiunta, vide Alicia in piedi, sorretta dalla dottoressa Griffin, intenta a compiere qualche passo. La esile Clark stava sorridendo, ma quando i loro occhi si incontrarono Elyza colse dell'imbarazzo nel suo sguardo.

“Buongiorno Elyza – la accolse Abby – Alicia si sente molto meglio oggi e credo che sarebbe il caso di farle fare qualche passo all'aria aperta. Ci chiedevamo se ti andasse di accompagnarla evitando però troppi sforzi”. Lex la guardò stupita, possibile che volesse proprio che fosse lei ad accompagnarla? Fino al giorno prima l'aveva respinta in tutti i modi possibili e addirittura non aveva voluto nemmeno farsi toccare da lei.

“Certo, se ti fa piacere...” disse infine come a chiedere il permesso.

Alicia annuì soltanto, senza dire alcunché.

“Bene, allora la lascio nelle tue mani” disse Abby sorridendo ad entrambe.

Alicia raggiunse Elyza e le incrociò un braccio con il suo, prendendola a braccetto per farsi sorreggere leggermente, quel tanto che bastava per farla sentire più sicura sulle gambe. Al suo tocco Elyza si sentì vibrare lo stomaco.

In silenzio uscirono dall'infermeria e una volta fuori la esile Clark si guardò intorno, un misto di timore e curiosità nello sguardo, prese una boccata d'aria espandendo i polmoni più che poté, godendo del profumo dei fiori che adornavano la cittadina.

Elyza prese l'occasione per farle fare un piccolo tour di Alexandria: le fece vedere i campi dove coltivavano frutta e verdura, le illustrò i vari alloggi elencandole i nomi delle persone che ci vivevano, le spiegò le regole del posto e le raccontò un po' della storia delle tre città importanti della zona. Cercò inoltre di farle capire che sarebbe potuta diventare cittadina di Alexandria a tutti gli effetti, ma che avrebbe anche potuto lasciarsi tutto alle spalle e proseguire nel suo cammino da sola. Alicia non disse quasi mai niente, ma Elyza poteva leggere stupore e ammirazione nei suoi occhi. Dovevano essere anni che non vedeva niente del genere.

Una volta finita la passeggiata Lex la accompagnò di nuovo in infermeria e la aiutò a sistemarsi nel letto.

“Hai trovato il libro che ti ho lasciato?” le chiese poi.

“Sì, grazie...” rispose Alicia senza guardarla.

“Spero che ti aiuterà a passare un po' di tempo e anche a cambiare idea su questo strano mondo”.

Alicia non rispose.

Elyza decise che era arrivato il momento di uscire di scena, si voltò per dirigersi verso la porta, quando si sentì afferrare una mano. Si girò di scatto, sorpresa, e incontrò lo sguardo di Alicia.

“Ti va di accompagnarmi anche domani?” le chiese cercando di celare la sua difficoltà nel porle tale domanda.

A Elyza non sembrò vero, tanto era cambiata la ragazza rispetto al giorno precedente.

“Ma certo – rispose – ne sarei onorata”.

 

Il giorno successivo Elyza, puntuale come un orologio svizzero, tornò a prendere Alicia in infermeria.

“Oggi ti porto in un posto speciale” le disse sorridendole.

Alicia stavolta riusciva a reggersi in piedi da sola e questo fu sia una gioia sia un dispiacere per Lex.

La bionda le fece strada fino al centro della cittadina, portandola di fronte al laghetto che rifletteva la luce solare.

“Questo è il mio albero preferito” annunciò felice indicandole un grosso salice.

“Di solito nel mio poco tempo libero mi piacere leggere all'ombra di questo albero e respirare l'aria pulita di questo posto”.

Silenzio da parte di Alicia, lo sguardo rivolto verso il laghetto.

“Ti piace?” chiese Lex titubante.

“Sì, moltissimo, possiamo sederci?” finalmente aveva deciso di parlare.

“Certo!” Elyza le offrì aiuto per sedersi, ma Alicia ne fece a meno riuscendoci da sola. Prese il libro di Alice dalla tasca e si mise a leggere.

Lex si sedette vicino a lei.

“Mi fa piacere che tu lo stia leggendo” disse poi, cercando un contatto con quella ragazza tanto ombrosa.

“Era uno dei libri preferiti di mia madre” Alicia si pentì immediatamente di aver detto una cosa simile, ma fu grata quando Elyza non volle approfondire l'argomento.

Le due ragazze rimasero in silenzio, una a leggere, l'altra a osservarla leggere.

Rimasero così per diversi minuti, riuscendo a trovare un attimo di pace ed Elyza si riscoprì a guardare ogni minimo particolare di Alicia. Aveva le mani rovinate da vecchie ferite ed escoriazioni, segno evidente di quanto dovesse aver lottato in quei giorni di solitudine. Alcune cicatrici sulle braccia sembravano vecchie di mesi, se non di anni. Non riuscì a immaginare quanto potesse essere stata dura la vita per lei in quegli anni. Alicia aveva accennato a sua madre poco prima, ma non aveva detto altro sul suo conto o su dove si trovasse in quel momento. Lex aveva dato per scontato che non fosse sopravvissuta e aveva preferito non chiederle niente. Fece due calcoli mentalmente e si rese conto che Alicia doveva essere minorenne durante l'inizio dell'apocalisse. Il suo cuore si gelò a tale pensiero.

Le sue osservazioni si interruppero quando Elyza vide Tara in lontananza dirigersi a passo svelto verso la loro direzione. Quando la ragazza le ebbe raggiunte accennò un saluto verso Alicia, la quale ricambiò con un veloce cenno del capo, poi la superò e arrivò da Lex.

“Buongiorno” le disse abbassandosi sulle ginocchia per essere alla sua altezza, faccia a faccia.

Elyza ricambiò il saluto, notando un leggero disagio in Alicia che stava seguendo la scena facendo chiaramente finta di continuare a leggere il suo libro.

La ragazza mora si avvicinò ancor di più ad Elyza e le chiese quasi sottovoce: “Ti va se stasera ci vediamo?”

“Sì... certo” rispose la bionda sentendosi in lieve imbarazzo.

“Da te?” domandò ancora Tara facendole l'occhiolino.

“Sì, ti aspetto sveglia”.

Tara schioccò un sonoro bacio sulle labbra di Elyza e si allontanò salutando entrambe le ragazze.

Alicia chiuse il libro con uno scatto, improvvisamente. Rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo osservando il lago, poi si alzò in piedi con un po' di fatica.

“Vorrei tornare in infermeria” disse secca.

Il suo tono era cambiato, sembrava quasi scocciata.

“Qualcosa non va?” chiese Lex saltando in piedi a sua volta.

“No, sono solo stanca, ho bisogno di tornare a riposare” il suo sguardo era distante e sfuggente.

“Ok, ti accompagno” si offrì Elyza.

“No, posso farlo da sola” fu categorica l'altra.

Senza dare il tempo alla bionda di controbattere si avviò per la sua strada.

Elyza la raggiunse senza fatica e le toccò un braccio per cercare di fermarla, ma Alicia si scostò come aveva fatto due giorni prima, seguitando a camminare.

Lex capì che qualcosa era cambiato, le sembrò di aver fatto cento passi indietro e decise di lasciarla stare. La seguì con lo sguardo finché non si assicurò che fosse entrata in infermeria e che fosse al sicuro.

Cosa era appena successo? Che fosse stata infastidita da Tara? Non riusciva a spiegarsi questi suoi sbalzi d'umore, ma decise di non pensarci troppo, avrebbe tentato di parlare di nuovo con lei l'indomani, nella speranza che le acque si sarebbero calmate nuovamente.

 

Quella sera Tara non mancò di presentarsi sotto al suo portico, la baciò non appena Elyza le ebbe aperto la porta e senza staccare le sue labbra la fece indietreggiare fino al grande divano. La fece distendere e cominciò a baciarla sul collo, avidamente. Le tolse le scarpe e le sfilò i jeans, era intenzionata a proseguire, ma Lex la bloccò.

“Tara... stasera non mi va” le confessò amareggiata e dispiaciuta.

La ragazza la guardò e le sorrise in modo rassicurante.

“Va bene, non devi preoccuparti, ma sappi che se c'è qualcosa che non va puoi parlarne con me...” il suo tono era dolce e premuroso nei suoi confronti.

“No, tranquilla, è tutto ok, ma stasera mi sento particolarmente stanca” mentì la bionda evitando di guardarla negli occhi.

Tara sembrò credere alle sue parole e preparò un caffè, offrendone una tazza anche a Elyza, che però rifiutò e le disse che sarebbe uscita per fumare una sigaretta.

Uscì sul portico in canotta e mutandine, a piedi nudi e si accese una sigaretta. Appoggiò i gomiti alla staccionata di legno e cercò di rilassarsi. Era difficile che Elyza Lex rinunciasse ad una notte di passione con una bella donna, ma quella sera non era davvero in vena ed era sicura che Alicia in qualche modo fosse la causa di quel suo malessere.

Era stata felice di passare del tempo con lei, le era piaciuto riuscire a scalfire leggermente quella corazza che indossava ogni giorno, ma vederla tornare scontrosa le aveva fatto malissimo. Era sicura di aver sbagliato qualcosa con lei, ma ancora non riusciva a capire come e quando.

Stava per finire la sigaretta quando, in lontananza, vide dei cespugli muovere le loro fronde vicino alla recinzione. Una campanella d'allarme scattò nella sua testa e cercò di osservare meglio, ma non riuscì a intravedere molto di più vista la distanza e l'oscurità della notte.

Gettò la sigaretta, tornò in casa e prese una delle sue pistole. Sentì il rumore della doccia accesa e sentì Tara canticchiare, decise di non dirle niente per il momento, avrebbe chiesto aiuto solo se ce ne fosse stato davvero bisogno, voleva evitare allarmismi inutili.

Corse fuori senza preoccuparsi di rivestirsi e andò verso il punto della recinzione dove aveva visto del movimento.

Sapeva mantenere la calma in situazioni di quel tipo, ma quella sera il suo cuore le stava galoppando nel petto, desiderò avere Daryl al suo fianco, ma avrebbe perso troppo tempo se avesse deciso di andare a chiedere il suo aiuto.

 

Intravide una sagoma scura, con uno zaino in spalla, che stava cercando un varco nella recinzione.

“Fossi in te mi fermerei e metterei le mani bene in vista” minacciò Elyza puntando la pistola.

Alicia si voltò, senza eseguire la sua richiesta.

“Alicia, ma cosa stai cercando di fare?” chiese Lex abbassando immediatamente l'arma e sentendo il suo cuore battere ancor più velocemente.

“Voglio andarmene” confessò la esile Clark con uno sguardo truce.

“E stai cercando di farlo di nascosto? Ti ho detto che non sei prigioniera, puoi lasciare la città quando vuoi!” non avrebbe voluto, ma la frase uscì come un rimprovero dalla sua bocca.

“Il tipo al cancello non ha voluto farmi uscire, non dirmi cazzate” la rabbia usciva come un fiume in piena dalle sue parole.

“Ha solo rispettato le regole, non facciamo uscire nessuno di notte a meno che non ci sia un qualche tipo di urgenza, puoi aspettare domattina per andartene”

“Io voglio andarmene adesso” sentenziò e continuò a cercare un'apertura nella recinzione.

Elyza sbuffò e le andò più vicina.

“Alicia, non riuscirai a scappare in questo modo, non siamo degli sprovveduti, tutto il perimetro viene controllato ogni giorno ed è impossibile che tu possa riuscire a creare un varco a mani nude”.

La ragazzina continuò nel suo intento, facendo finta di non sentirla nemmeno.

“Alicia, per favore, datti una calmata”.

Alicia si fermò, si voltò e fissò Elyza negli occhi, il suo sguardo traboccava di risentimento.

“Darmi una calmata? Mi dici esattamente cosa vuoi da me? Chi sei tu per venirmi a dire di calmarmi?” era infuriata.

“Sono quella che ti ha salvato la vita, in caso te lo fossi dimenticato! Non solo ti ho portato qua per farti medicare, ma hai il mio sangue che ti scorre nelle vene, quindi non fare la stronza con me, ragazzina”

_Cazzo... forse ho esagerato._ Pensò Elyza.

“Nessuno ti ha chiesto un cazzo, scendi dal tuo bel piedistallo da eroe che salva il mondo” Alicia si voltò e cominciò a camminare in direzione del grande cancello della città.

“Dove vai adesso? Non ti farà uscire, non fino a domattina, te l'ho già detto” Lex in quel momento avrebbe voluto prenderla a schiaffi.

“Sì, se sarai tu a ordinargli di aprirmi” cercò di aumentare il passo, ma la gamba non la sorresse. Voleva andarsene quanto prima da quel posto, non voleva restare un secondo di più.

“Non sono io che comando qui!” Elyza aspettò una sua reazione, ma fu solo il silenzio ciò che ottenne.

“Alicia, fermati!” Urlò ancora. La ragazza non l'ascoltò.

Lex accelerò il passo, la raggiunse e la strinse per le spalle, obbligandola a fermarsi, poi la fece voltare verso di sé e la tenne ferma.

“Mi spieghi perché vuoi scappare così in fretta? Che cosa sta succedendo, mi sembrava che le cose stessero andando meglio e poi...”

“Non voglio affezionarmi più a nessuno, ok?” strillò Alicia cercando di divincolarsi dalla presa di Lex.

“A chi ti stai affezionando... a me forse?” chiese Elyza stupendosi della sua stessa domanda.

Entrambe si fermarono, ci furono interminabili attimi di silenzio, increspato solo dal canto estivo delle cicale. I loro sguardi si incontrarono e per un attimo non ci fu niente intorno a loro.

“Vai a farti fottere Lex! Non rompermi le palle...” Alicia dette uno strattone, riuscendo a liberarsi e si diresse verso l'infermeria. Elyza era talmente frastornata da tutto quello che era successo che non cercò di aggiungere altro. Rimase in piedi in mezzo alla strada, sentendo i passi decisi di Alicia che si allontanavano da lei. Se non altro si era arresa all'idea di non andarsene quella notte.

 

Elyza tornò a casa, si sentiva esausta. Tara se n'era andata e le aveva lasciato un biglietto sul tavolo con scritto: “Mi dispiace per come sono andate le cose stasera, ma non preoccuparti, ci vediamo domani se ti va”. Lex sorrise, avrebbe voluto farsi una doccia ma non ne aveva le forze in quel momento. Si distese nel letto e si addormentò poco dopo, continuando a pensare che se Alicia avesse continuato a farla sentire così, sarebbe stata la causa della sua pazzia.

 

Alicia nel frattempo era tornata in infermeria, odiava tutto di quel posto, era decisa ad andarsene il mattino seguente non appena le avessero aperto i cancelli, cosa diavolo voleva quella maledetta Elyza Lex? Perché le stava così appresso? Non avrebbe potuto semplicemente lasciarla in pace?

In effetti lo aveva fatto, ma era stata lei a cercarla ancora, dopo che le aveva regalato il libro. Cosa l'aveva spinta a farlo? Sicuramente si sentiva riconoscente nei suoi confronti per averla salvata, ma sentiva che non era soltanto quello. Quando era nello stesso posto con lei era come essere di nuovo nel vecchio mondo, si sentiva stranamente viva come non le succedeva da tempo e questo la terrorizzava. Era riuscita a creare un muro tra lei e le sue emozioni in tutti quegli anni e soltanto questo l'aveva tenuta in vita così a lungo. Non era intenzionata a rinunciare a questa sua difesa.

Sapeva benissimo che non avrebbe dormito quella notte, prese la copia di “Alice nel paese delle meraviglie” e cominciò a leggerla, arrabbiata all'inizio ma sentendosi più calma mano a mano che andava avanti nella storia, a mano a mano che cercava di vedere il mondo attraverso occhi differenti, così come Elyza le aveva suggerito di fare.


	4. Capitolo 4

Alle prime luci dell'alba Alicia prese tutte le sue cose e le ripose dentro allo zaino. In infermeria ancora non c'era nessuno e si concesse di rubare qualche razione di cibo e di acqua. Non prese molto, solo quello che le sarebbe bastato per i primi giorni di cammino. Mise lo zaino in spalla e si avviò verso i cancelli. Se ne sarebbe andata, di questo era sicura.

Un uomo con degli strani capelli neri e dei pantaloncini corti color cachi stava vistosamente e rumorosamente sbadigliando. Era lo stesso che la sera prima le aveva impedito di uscire, evidentemente aveva passato a fare la guardia tutta la notte.

“Buongiorno signorina” le disse non appena la vide.

“Buongiorno, adesso posso uscire?” chiese lei schietta, senza troppi convenevoli.

Lui annuì, sbadigliando ancora, senza mettere la mano davanti alla bocca, poi tolse l'enorme lucchetto e cominciò a far scorrere il cancello sulle rotaie.

Alicia esitò per un attimo. Elyza le aveva donato il libro, le aveva donato il suo stesso sangue per salvarla e lei se ne stava andando senza nemmeno salutarla. Si sentì improvvisamente in colpa, ma decise di proseguire con le sue intenzioni iniziali, non sapeva come avrebbe potuto reagire vedendola ancora dopo la litigata della sera precedente.

Fece un paio di passi avanti, sempre meno sicura di quello che stava facendo, quando si sentì chiamare.

Si voltò e vide la dottoressa Griffin andarle incontro.

“Alicia, te ne stai veramente andando?” le chiese con rammarico.

“Sì, adesso mi sento in forze e credo...”

“Non lo dico per quello, so che sei in grado di cavartela, ma qui saresti al sicuro...” la interruppe Abby.

“Nessuno è al sicuro da nessuna parte” rispose secca.

“Stare da soli è pericoloso, qui ci si aiuta uno con l'altro e...”

“Stare da soli fa meno male” Alicia aveva provato sulla sua pelle più e più volte cosa voleva dire perdere qualcuno che si ama, non era disposta a soffrire ancora così.

“Alicia, dacci una possibilità, concediti di provare, sarai sempre in tempo a scappare quando lo vorrai” la dottoressa la fissò negli occhi cercando di capire cosa le passasse per la testa in quel momento ma tutto quello che lesse fu paura e angoscia.

La ragazza non rispose, si limitò ad abbassare lo sguardo.

“Voglio dirti la verità, non avevo mai visto Elyza preoccupata per qualcuno tanto quanto lo è stata per te... Credo che dovresti dare una possibilità a quella ragazza tanto cocciuta, credo che a suo modo stia cercando di dirti che ti vuole bene...”

Gli occhi di Alicia guizzarono di nuovo in alto, incontrando quelli di Abby. Come era possibile voler bene a qualcuno appena conosciuto?

_Elyza ha già qualcuno a cui volere bene..._ Si ritrovò a pensare, ma cercò di scacciare quel fastidioso sentimento il più velocemente possibile.

Alla donna non sfuggì quella strana reazione della ragazza e capì che evidentemente aveva fatto centro.

“Ascoltami Alicia, non sono qui per fermarti con la forza, ma vorrei solo che tu ci pensassi prima di scappare a gambe levate. Possiamo trovarti un alloggio che non sia una piccola stanza della mia infermeria e possiamo fare in modo che tu ti senta a tuo agio per tutto il tempo che vorrai. Quando avrai riflettuto su cosa fare allora potrai prendere una decisione consapevole. Prova a fidarti di me, prova a fidarti di questa comunità”.

Alicia si sentiva in bilico, forse però la dottoressa non aveva tutti i torti. Sarebbe anche potuto essere bello, per un po', non doversi sempre preoccupare di dove dormire e come fare per trovare qualcosa da mangiare.

Poteva essere bello passare del tempo con qualcuno, bello, ma anche maledettamente spaventoso.

 

Elyza si svegliò di primo mattino, si chiese se Alicia se ne fosse già andata, non aveva nessuna intenzione di fermarla, doveva smetterla di volerla salvare a tutti i costi. Se voleva andarsene era giusto che lei rispettasse le sue volontà. Fece una doccia veloce, lasciando che i capelli le ricadessero bagnati sulle spalle. Indossò un top e un paio di shorts comodi. Mise su un caffè e cominciò a preparare l'impasto per i pancake, aveva voglia di affogare le sue frustrazioni con zucchero e carboidrati.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta, immaginò che fosse Raven, il pensiero di fare colazione con lei la allietò.

Quando aprì la porta e si trovò davanti Alicia con il suo zaino in spalla il suo cuore si fermò. Non si sarebbe mai aspettata una sua visita, era sicura che non l'avrebbe mai più rivista.

“Ciao...” le disse titubante, Alicia non riusciva a guardarla negli occhi.

“Ciao – rispose la esile Clark – scusami se sono venuta a disturbarti...” aveva l'aria colpevole, come se avesse combinato un guaio.

“Non preoccuparti, sei venuta per salutarmi?” chiese Lex sentendosi immediatamente triste.

“A dire il vero no, sono venuta per scusarmi con te per stanotte...”

Colpo di scena, Alicia si stava scusando con Elyza e a quanto sembrava aveva deciso di non andarsene, nonostante avesse lo zaino straripante di oggetti.

“Oh... beh... questo era del tutto inaspettato, ma anche io ti devo le mie scuse, facciamo una cosa, ti va di ricominciare da capo?” chiese Lex cercando gli occhi di Alicia che però stavano fissando il pavimento.

Alicia sospirò, poi disse: “Ci tengo a dirti che so che non è da tutti comportarsi come tu hai fatto con me, almeno non per come funziona adesso questo mondo ostile. Io... ecco... ti sono molto riconoscente” gli occhi della piccola Clark passarono lungo tutto il corpo di Elyza, le sue gambe toniche, i suoi fianchi armonici, Lex avrebbe giurato di vedere il suo sguardo soffermarsi sul suo seno per un attimo, prima di arrivare a sbattere dritto nei suoi occhi. Ma in quel momento era troppo euforica per quel che Alicia le aveva detto per focalizzare la sua attenzione su quel particolare.

“Hai fame?” chiese la bionda invitandola ad entrare.

Alicia annuì, rimanendo sulla soglia.

“Sto preparando colazione, se ti fa piacere potremmo mangiare qualcosa insieme” propose speranzosa.

Alicia accennò un sorriso imbarazzato, ebbe un attimo di esitazione e poi si decise ad entrare, osservando l'interno di quella grande casa, finemente arredato, mentre appoggiava il suo zaino pesante a terra.

“Prego, siediti, è quasi pronto.”

 

Alicia non era più abituata a tutto quel lusso, era tutto maledettamente strano. Quando Elyza le mise davanti un piatto con pancake, sciroppo d'acero e fragole fresche non riuscì a credere ai suoi occhi. Il caffè, infine, fu un tocco di classe.

Cominciò a mangiare avidamente, gustando quei sapori tanto antichi quanto nuovi ormai per il suo palato, abituato a mangiare quel che capitava, a volte anche cibo avariato.

“Sono felice che ti piaccia” constatò Lex vedendola divorare il cibo nel piatto.

Alicia le sorrise in modo sincero e Elyza capì che da giorni stava aspettando soltanto quel sorriso.

“Posso fartene ancora se ne vuoi, qui il cibo e le materie prime non mancano...”

La esile Clark stava per rispondere dopo aver mandato giù un boccone quando Tara entrò dalla porta senza nemmeno bussare.

“Ho portato la colazione...” disse mostrando due fette di torta alle mele. Il suo entusiasmo si interruppe quando si accorse della presenza di Alicia.

“Oh, scusate... non volevo interrompervi, vedo che avete già provveduto per la colazione, ci vediamo più tardi” fece per uscire ma Elyza si alzò di scatto e le corse incontro.

“Resta con noi, non devi andartene, possiamo fare colazione tutte insieme, no?” l'imbarazzo nella sua voce era palese e non sfuggì alle orecchie di Tara che decise però di assecondare la sua richiesta.

Alicia smise di mangiare, lo stomaco le si chiuse e si sentì improvvisamente avvampare di rabbia. Possibile che quella ragazza le interrompesse in ogni momento?

Tara si sedette a tavola e sentì lo sguardo della ragazzina su di sé, ebbe la sensazione che fosse gelosa, che non volesse condividere quel momento anche con lei e che quella situazione forzata non le andasse a genio, ma fece finta di niente.

Le tre ragazze rimasero in silenzio quasi tutto il tempo, finché Tara non annunciò che se ne sarebbe andata, dato i diversi impegni che la attendevano per la giornata. Uscì dalla casa di Elyza dandole un lieve bacio sulla guancia.

Quando Lex tornò al tavolo si accorse del cambiamento di umore di Alicia.

“Va tutto bene?” le chiese.

“Quella è la tua ragazza per caso?” domandò l'altra giocando con il cibo che aveva lasciato nel piatto, cercando di risultare tranquilla.

“Chi, Tara? - chiese sentendosi improvvisamente scomoda sulla sedia – no, non è la mia ragazza”.

Si alzò in piedi e cominciò a togliere compulsivamente le stoviglie dal tavolo, mettendosi a lavare il tutto nel lavello.

“Vi ho visto baciarvi ieri e sembrate molto intime...” fece notare Alicia, sentendo un peso nel petto.

Elyza si bloccò, cercando di non dire qualcosa di scomodo, ma alla fine decise di essere completamente sincera.

“Hai ragione, ma baciarla o andare a letto con lei non la rende automaticamente la mia ragazza. Diciamo soltanto che non ci sono molte lesbiche in giro da quando l'apocalisse ha fatto fuori il novanta percento della popolazione mondiale e in qualche modo abbiamo fatto un tacito accordo... Passiamo dei bei momenti insieme, ma senza coinvolgimento emotivo da parte di entrambe”.

Disse tutto quasi senza prendere fiato, poi si voltò verso Alicia cercando di decifrare quale fosse la sua reazione.

La ragazza ancora seduta al tavolo si teneva la testa con le mani, quasi come se stesse cercando di elaborare il tutto. In effetti la sua mente stava galoppando, stava cercando di capire come mai le avesse posto quella domanda e soprattutto il motivo di tanto interesse da parte sua. Erano anni che non leggeva i suoi sentimenti e farlo di nuovo le faceva male, ma a quel punto non riusciva più a nascondere a sé stessa il fatto che stesse provando qualcosa. Si sentiva sollevata nell'apprendere che le due ragazze non fossero legate sentimentalmente e questo voleva dire soltanto una cosa: la sua paura più grande si stava avverando, si stava affezionando a Elyza. Ciò che aveva provato nel vederla insieme a Tara era gelosia? Non la stupiva tanto la possibilità che fosse una ragazza a piacerle, era già successo in passato. Anche se con Althea non c'era mai stato niente, per un attimo, anni prima, si era resa conto di essere stata attratta da lei, ma le cose non erano andate come aveva sperato e il suo sentimento non aveva mai avuto modo di sbocciare realmente. Il mondo le aveva divise ancora prima che potesse davvero accadere qualcosa tra loro due. Di una cosa però era sicura, non aveva nessuna intenzione di mostrare a Elyza un suo eventuale interesse, era un pericolo che non era disposta a correre, era certa che tra loro due non sarebbe mai successo niente, si sarebbe opposta a questa cosa con tutte le sue forze.

“Perché me lo domandi?” chiese Elyza avvicinandosi a lei.

“Non deve esserci per forza un motivo per ogni domanda che le persone pongono, volevo soltanto fare conversazione e conoscerti meglio” mentì la esile Clark evitando lo sguardo di Lex.

Elyza non sapeva cosa dire, non si sentiva a suo agio e fu grata quando qualcuno bussò alla porta.

Erano Rick e Daryl, entrambi accennarono un vago saluto. Daryl, notando la presenza di Alicia, lanciò un'occhiata d'intesa a Lex che lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

“Elyza, avrei bisogno che tu e Daryl accompagnaste quanto prima la dottoressa Abby Griffin a Hilltop – disse Rick serio – c'è stato un caso di appendicite, ma il dottor Carson non è in grado di operare il paziente da solo”

Lex si voltò verso Alicia che stava seguendo la scena impassibile.

“Certo Rick, potrebbe venire anche la signorina Clark con noi, almeno potrà vedere anche la città di Hilltop” propose sperando nella sua approvazione.

Lo sceriffo la guardò e le sorrise: “Ti farebbe piacere?” le chiese poi.

Alicia non era certa che fosse una buona idea seguire Lex nella sua missione, ma alla fine si ritrovò ad annuire senza che avesse davvero avuto modo di pensare. Scoprì che Elyza stava sorridendo a seguito della sua risposta affermativa.

 

In pochi minuti furono tutti pronti, erano organizzati alla perfezione e perfettamente coordinati anche in queste situazioni fuori dall'ordinario. Per evitare di fare troppo tardi decisero che sarebbero andati in moto invece che a cavallo, Daryl fece accomodare Abby dietro di sé sogghignando verso Elyza che scosse il capo in segno di finta disapprovazione. La bionda fu così costretta a portare Alicia con sé la quale non sembrò del tutto tranquilla.

Poteva sentire il suo corpo rigido alle sue spalle e capì che non si stava affatto sentendo a suo agio.

 

Non incontrarono ostacoli durante il percorso e in poco più di due ore furono a Hilltop. Jesus fece aprire i cancelli non appena li vide arrivare in lontananza e aiutò sia Abby che Alicia a scendere dalle Harley.

“Tu devi essere nuova, piacere di conoscerti, io sono Jesus” si presentò alla esile Clark non appena ebbe entrambi i piedi per terra.

Alicia fece un mezzo sorriso e gli porse malvolentieri la mano, guardandolo interrogativa mentre lui la stringeva.

“Piacere, io sono Alicia Clark”.

Elyza notò il suo disagio, si avvicinò a lei e le propose di fare un giro per la piccola cittadina mentre Abby si preparava per l'operazione e Daryl si proponeva per fare qualche turno di guardia. La ragazza sembrò accettare volentieri.

Le illustrò le varie zone di coltivazione, le raccontò di come una delle migliori amiche di Rick, tale Maggie Green, avesse conquistato la fiducia della gente di quel posto tanto da diventarne la leader in poco tempo e di come l'alleanza di Hilltop con Alexandria e il Regno fosse stata determinante nella sconfitta di Negan, un killer sociopatico e patetico che aveva minacciato la pace e la sicurezza delle tre città. Le fece vedere le stalle con i cavalli e le spiegò che la benzina era diventato un bene tanto prezioso quanto raro e che in quegli ultimi anni avevano cominciato ad usare i destrieri per spostarsi da una zona all'altra. Alicia apprezzò la compagnia degli animali e dette loro qualcosa da mangiare, senza sentirsi intimorita dalla maestosità di tali, magnifiche bestie.

Infine le mostrò il negozio del fabbro che forgiava spade, lance e coltelli e vide che Alicia era particolarmente affascinata da quel luogo.

La ragazza prese uno dei coltelli in esposizione, con un manico in legno laccato finemente intagliato.

“Come comprate le cose qui?” chiese poi a Elyza.

“Non le compriamo, le barattiamo” rispose l'altra felice di essere riuscita a stuzzicare la sua curiosità.

“Oh... capisco... - disse Alicia sconsolata – io non ho niente però da barattare”.

Il fabbro si avvicinò a petto nudo, con tutti i suoi muscoli in bella mostra.

“Ragazza – disse masticando del tabacco – tutti hanno qualcosa da barattare, fammi vedere cosa hai lì nel tuo zaino”.

Alicia esitò, guardando Elyza e aspettando che intervenisse in qualche modo.

La bionda le mise una mano sulla spalla, con delicatezza, e le disse: “Se ti va puoi fare un tentativo, puoi fidarti del vecchio Sloth”.

Il fabbro la guardò torvo.

“Sloth?” chiese Alicia stupendosi di quello strano nome.

“Sì, in onore dei Goonies, il film” spiegò Lex ridendo verso l'uomo che la continuava a guardare storto.

Il fabbro non aveva mai apprezzato quel nome che si era guadagnato grazie alla sua stazza e a una cicatrice che gli deturpava il volto.

“Io non ho mai visto quel film” confessò Alicia sentendosi in difetto.

La bionda strabuzzò gli occhi e rise di gusto, poi, tra una risata e l'altra disse: “Mi trovo costretta a dover rimediare a tale affronto alla storia del cinema, ho una copia in DVD a casa, potremmo vedercelo una sera, se ti va”. Alicia le sorrise, quel sorriso era bellissimo agli occhi di Elyza.

“Ok, smettiamola con queste stronzate – tuonò il fabbro – e fammi vedere cosa potresti avere per me”.

La piccola Clark aprì le cinghie del suo zaino sperando con tutta sé stessa che Elyza non notasse i rifornimenti che aveva preso in infermeria.

Il fabbro notò immediatamente la piccola videocamera che sbucava tra una razione di cibo e l'altra e senza pensarci due volte la afferrò per poterla guardare meglio.

“Che ne dici di...” cominciò lui, ma in un attimo Alicia gli fu addosso, lo prese per un braccio e lo contorse obbligandolo ad abbassarsi sulle ginocchia per non rischiare di farselo rompere.

L'uomo urlò per il dolore.

“Quella non devi nemmeno toccarla” sibilò Alicia riprendendo l'apparecchio dalla mano di lui, poi lo lasciò andare. L'uomo si fece improvvisamente grosso, gonfiando i muscoli e sovrastando la esile figura davanti a sé. Il fuoco divampò nei suoi occhi.

Elyza si fece in mezzo, frapponendosi tra i due.

“Ehi, gigante, sei appena stato messo in ginocchio da una ragazzina, fossi in te mi farei da parte” disse con tono scherzoso cercando di stemperare la tensione che si era creata.

Il fabbro grugnì e tornò a battere sul ferro caldo, mentre le due ragazze uscivano dal negozio.

“Non ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi difenda” sibilò Alicia infastidita.

“No, forse non hai capito, non stavo difendendo te, ma lui! Sei una cazzuta Alicia Clark, sei stata grande lì dentro e adesso capisco come hai fatto a sopravvivere là fuori per tutto questo tempo” Elyza fece un applauso plateale con inchino annesso, volutamente eccessivo e Alicia sorrise di nuovo, i suoi occhi verdi si illuminarono. Lex pensò che fosse meravigliosamente perfetta in quel momento.

Fecero ancora qualche passo e Elyza avrebbe voluto chiederle qualcosa riguardo alla videocamera che custodiva così gelosamente, ma aveva chiaramente intuito che fosse un argomento molto delicato e decise di non girare il coltello nella piaga, tenendo per sé la sua curiosità.

Le due ragazze camminarono ancora un po', finché Maggie non si avvicinò a loro, salutando la bionda e presentandosi ad Alicia.

“Ragazze, sono venuta per darvi le chiavi dell'unico alloggio mobile disponibile, se avete bisogno di qualcosa potrete trovarlo lì o chiedere a chiunque di noi, siete nostre ospiti del resto” disse con gentilezza, poi si rivolse ad Alicia e continuò: “Tra poco verrà servito il pranzo alla mensa comune, solitamente mangiamo tutti assieme, sempre se vi va”.

“Sì, sembra una buona idea” rispose la ragazza facendo spallucce. Elyza era sempre più sbalordita dal comportamento della ragazza che fino a tre giorni prima era terrorizzata da chiunque e da qualsiasi cosa.

“Se vuoi puoi lasciare il tuo zaino nell'alloggio in modo da non dovertelo portare dietro, sembra molto pesante” suggerì Maggie con tono gentile. Alicia strinse le bretelle dello zaino con i palmi delle mani, come a volerlo proteggere e disse grave: “Preferirei di no”.

“Bene, andiamo a mettere qualcosa sotto i denti, sto morendo di fame” fece notare Elyza cercando di uscire da quella situazione.

Alicia teneva al suo zaino e al suo contenuto quasi più che alla sua stessa vita, doveva contenere qualcosa di davvero importante per lei. Lex si scoprì curiosa di indagare, ma ancora una volta preferì fare finta di niente per non turbare la esile Clark.

 

Il pranzo fu piacevole, Alicia riuscì a rilassarsi contro ogni sua aspettativa, apprezzò l'atmosfera intima e familiare che si respirava lì dentro. Era sicura che a sua madre e a suo fratello quel posto sarebbe piaciuto tanto. Sembravano un gruppo di brave persone che si aiutavano uno con l'altro e in più c'erano tanti bambini. Nick li avrebbe adorati, si sarebbe divertito con tutti loro, li avrebbe fatti ridere e avrebbe giocato con loro come se anche lui avesse avuto la loro età. Alicia sentiva la sua mancanza, erano anni che respingeva questi pensieri dolorosi sulla sua famiglia, ma per la prima volta si accorse che pensare a Nick e a sua madre non faceva soltanto male, era bello averli nella propria mente. Era come essere con loro ancora una volta.

 

“Elyza!” gridò un ragazzo alto e magro da un angolo della grande sala, interrompendo il flusso di pensieri di Alicia.

“Elyza, vieni qua e suona qualcosa per noi!” continuò impugnando una chitarra acustica e librandola in aria.

“E dai Jonathan, falla finita e fammi finire di mangiare in pace!” Urlò Lex per sovrastare il chiacchiericcio delle persone intorno a loro.

“Sai suonare?” le chiese Alicia non riuscendo a mascherare il suo interesse per l'argomento.

“Sì, perchè? Credo di essere l'unica a saperlo fare per bene” si pavoneggiò la bionda alzando il mento verso l'alto.

“Beh, allora potresti anche suonare un po' e dare dimostrazione della tua bravura” la provocò Alicia.

“Ti piacerebbe?” un guizzo si mosse negli occhi di Elyza al pensiero di quella possibilità.

“A loro sicuramente sì, soprattutto a quel Jonathan che ti ha appena scongiurato di farlo”. Lex dovette ammettere che la ragazza era brava a evitare di sbottonarsi più del dovuto ottenendo però ciò che voleva.

Lex si alzò in piedi arrendendosi all'idea di suonare qualcosa per tutti anche se in realtà avrebbe voluto suonare soltanto per Alicia.

Si sedette su uno sgabello in mezzo alla stanza e accordò lo strumento. Improvvisamente calò il silenzio, nessuno voleva perdersi quel momento.

Al suono delle corde pizzicate dalla bionda, Alicia percepì brividi dietro la nuca, chiuse gli occhi e si sentì improvvisamente bene. Stava ascoltando quei suoni con trasporto, pensando che non ci fosse niente di più bello in quel momento, ma quando sentì Elyza cominciare a cantare con la sua voce profonda e sporca rimase allibita. Schiuse di nuovo le palpebre e la guardò, scoprendo che l'altra già la stava fissando con i suoi occhi del colore dell'oceano. Le sorrise continuando a cantare e i loro sguardi non si lasciarono nemmeno quando la folla si unì in coro al canto di Elyza. Alicia non conosceva quella canzone, ma sembrava un inno alle città alleate, narrava le loro gesta e la loro voglia di sopravvivere uniti a qualsiasi minaccia. Il ritornello era piuttosto facile da ricordare e Elyza si sentì pervadere da una sensazione di calore al petto quando vide Alicia provare a cantarlo in mezzo alla folla. In quel momento, per lei, non esisteva altro che quella meravigliosa ragazza che stava pian piano riuscendo a vedere il mondo con gli occhi di Alice. In quell'attimo esatto la fantastica Elyza Lex realizzò con chiarezza di essersi innamorata della piccola, esile e tremendamente bella Alicia Clark.


	5. Capitolo 5

L'operazione della dottoressa Griffin era andata a buon fine, ma era durata quasi tutta la giornata e si stava facendo buio, in più Abby era intenzionata a rimanere con il paziente almeno per la prima notte, per controllare che nel post operatorio non ci fossero complicanze. Il gruppo si trovò quindi costretto a rimanere a Hilltop fino al mattino seguente. Abby decise di dormire in infermeria per controllare la situazione insieme al dottor Carson. Era quindi rimasto un solo alloggio per Daryl, Elyza e Alicia.

“Lexy, io mi sono portato il mio sacco a pelo, mi piace dormire sotto le stelle, posso lasciare a voi due la suite” disse il ragazzo in modo malizioso alla sua amica, stando attento a non farsi sentire da Alicia.

“Scemo, falla finita, non c'è niente tra di noi, smetti di fare il cretino” lo rimproverò Lex.

“Non c'è niente tra di voi... forse per il momento, ma ho visto come la guardi...” le fece notare l'amico tornando serio.

“Oh, io guardo così ogni donna sulla faccia della terra. E comunque anche se fosse, questa cosa sarebbe completamente unilaterale, quindi non c'è di che preoccuparsi” Elyza non si vergognava di ammettere con il suo amico quando una ragazza le piaceva, ma sentiva che era ancora troppo presto con Alicia.

“Ok, ok come vuoi, ma io dormo comunque all'aria aperta, non voglio rischiare di fare il terzo incomodo”.

“Scemo” disse Elyza subito prima di colpirlo con una gomitata al costato che lo fece ritrarre.

“Adesso vedi di startene zitto” continuò la bionda vedendo Alicia avvicinarsi a loro. Lui sorrise sotto i baffi e sbatté le palpebre più volte, sotto al suo ciuffo ribelle, imitando gli occhi innamorati di Elyza, poi si allontanò.

 

Qualche minuto dopo le due ragazze si ritrovarono da sole nel loro alloggio provvisorio e Elyza notò che Alicia non sembrava completamente a suo agio, ma la vide tirare un sospiro di sollievo e rilassarsi non appena notò la presenza di due letti a castello. “Posso prendere quello di sopra?” chiese poi. Lex acconsentì e si sedette sul letto di sotto per togliersi le scarpe, intenzionata a concedersi una doccia rilassante. Inaspettatamente Alicia la precedette e si fiondò nel bagno, aprendo l'acqua e cominciando a spogliarsi, senza accorgersi che non era riuscita a chiudere completamente la porta che iniziò lentamente ad aprirsi.

Elyza era rimasta a bocca aperta, non soltanto per la bellezza delle nudità della ragazza, ma anche perché era riuscita a intravedere una serie di cicatrici sulla sua schiena, talmente estese che le sembrò di sentire il dolore che doveva aver provato lei nel procurarsele, chissà quando e chissà come.

Alicia si voltò per entrare nella doccia e notò lo sguardo di Lex sul suo corpo, la quale non si degnò minimamente di distoglierlo. Ci fu un lungo attimo di imbarazzo, Alicia era completamente nuda di fronte a lei e Elyza non riusciva a non guardare ogni centimetro del suo corpo.

Una frazione di secondo dopo la porta sbatté con un sonoro tonfo.

 

Anche quando entrambe ebbero finito di rinfrescarsi, nessuna delle due accennò all'episodio di poco prima, l'imbarazzo era palpabile, ma la mascella serrata di Alicia lasciava intendere tutto il suo risentimento. Forse aveva esagerato, forse non avrebbe dovuto guardarla in quel modo, sapeva che per lei non doveva essere facile sentirsi vicina a qualcuno, ormai lo aveva capito. Avrebbe potuto fare finta di niente, avrebbe potuto almeno fingere di non volerla guardare, avrebbe potuto fare molte cose che invece non aveva fatto. Ogni volta che passava del tempo con la piccola Clark Elyza si sentiva sempre sul filo del rasoio, aveva sempre paura di fare o dire qualcosa di sbagliato, qualcosa che avrebbe incrinato quel poco che erano riuscite a costruire fino a lì, non era facile, ma sapeva che non avrebbe rinunciato a lei così facilmente, anche a costo di rimanere in quel limbo per sempre.

 

Alicia si distese nel letto per prima, sussurrando una buonanotte poco convinta e Elyza rimase seduta su una poltrona posta in un angolo della stanza a riflettere e pensare. Quando fu sicura che Alicia stesse dormendo si avvicinò a lei, la guardò e delineò con lo sguardo ogni suo lineamento. In quel momento sembrava rilassata, almeno quando dormiva non aveva il broncio, la sua fronte distesa era per Lex una forte tentazione, aveva voglia di baciarla delicatamente. Voleva farle capire che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che con lei non aveva niente da temere, che l'avrebbe protetta a qualsiasi costo. Non le sembrò però il caso di farlo, se si fosse svegliata e se ne fosse accorta, sicuramente si sarebbe infuriata e l'unica cosa che Lex sarebbe riuscita a ottenere sarebbe sicuramente stato il suo risentimento misto alle sue ansie e paure. La osservò per qualche attimo ancora, prima di decidersi a distendersi per rilassarsi e dormire.

 

Era ancora notte fonda quando Elyza fu svegliata da dei lamenti sommessi. Si alzò di scatto dal letto, evitando per un soffio di sbattere la testa nella struttura di metallo, afferrò il coltello a serramanico che aveva poggiato a terra e si guardò intorno. Il buio più completo le impediva di vedere poco più in là del suo naso. Un altro lamento arrivò alle sue spalle, si voltò e si rese conto che i gemiti provenivano da Alicia: era di nuovo in preda ai suoi incubi.

Ripose il coltello e cercò di capire cosa fare, mentre i lamenti diventavano sempre più strazianti. Le faceva male al cuore sentirla così e immaginare la sua sofferenza, ma l'ultima volta che era successa una cosa simile, Alicia non aveva apprezzato il suo interessamento e non era finita bene. Cercò di svegliarla senza toccarla, sapeva che non le sarebbe piaciuto, ma anche quando la chiamò con tono alto e deciso la ragazza non si svegliò, ma anzi si agitò ancora di più cominciando a girarsi convulsamente nel letto.

“Alicia” la chiamò di nuovo, ma senza successo.

Salì sulla scaletta, in modo da essere alla sua altezza e si decise a metterle una mano sulla spalla, in modo da farle sentire la sua presenza, ma non appena lo fece l'altra aprì gli occhi di scatto, le pupille si dilatarono e il suo sguardo la penetrò, carico di terrore.

Alicia la colpì al volto con violenza, facendola destabilizzare dalla sua posizione precaria e provocando la sua caduta a terra. Il dolore fu violento e improvviso, tanto quanto il suo stupore. Una fitta lancinante le attraversò la schiena e la lasciò qualche secondo senza fiato.

La esile Clark, finalmente sveglia, scese giù dalla struttura e si abbassò su di lei per aiutarla ad alzarsi, senza dire una parola.

“Mi dispiace” sussurrò.

“Non è niente” la rassicurò l'altra rialzandosi in piedi e massaggiandosi la parte lesa.

“Ti avevo detto di non toccarmi” le disse a mo di rimprovero.

“Ti stavi lamentando nel sonno”.

“Scusa se ti ho svegliata” le parole erano dolci, ma il tono era acido come il veleno.

“Alicia, io... volevo solo farti stare meglio”.

La ragazza la guardò torva attraverso l'oscurità, Elyza riconobbe in quello sguardo tutta la sua rabbia e le sue paure, sapeva che aveva di nuovo incrinato qualcosa tra di loro.

“Non è compito tuo, devi lasciarmi in pace” scandì le parole come a sottolineare il fatto che era un concetto che già aveva espresso in passato.

Elyza si sentì trafiggere il cuore, lo stomaco, i polmoni, da mille lame avvelenate. Erano di nuovo tornate al punto di partenza?

Alicia nello stesso momento sentiva il cuore rimbalzarle nel petto e le mani prudergli per la rabbia incontrollata che sentiva in quel momento. Non era disposta a mostrare le sue debolezze a nessuno, non era disposta ad aprirsi e non avrebbe accettato l'aiuto di quella mezza sconosciuta, non aveva nessuna intenzione di condividere niente del suo passato con lei, un passato che ancora la tormentava nei suoi incubi. Quello che era successo a sua madre, a suo fratello, a tutti i suoi amici, se lo sarebbe tenuto per sé, anche se il fatto che lei fosse stata la causa di tutte le loro morti la stava perseguitando. Avrebbe scontato la sua pena da sola, in completa solitudine e avrebbe tenuto quell'ombra oscura dentro di sé. Meritava tutto quel dolore, meritava gli incubi e meritava l'impossibilità di espiare i suoi peccati.

 

Elyza, dal canto suo, continuò a guardarla, non si sarebbe fatta allontanare tanto facilmente. Non era ancora pronta ad arrendersi, non aveva mai dimostrato tanta pazienza con nessuno e nonostante la ragazzina continuasse a fare tira e molla, non si sarebbe lasciata scoraggiare da questo. Sentiva che avrebbe continuato a lottare con tutte le sue forze per scalfire quel muro che si era costruita intorno per impedire alle persone di entrare in contatto con lei.

Prese un respiro profondo e cercò di mantenere un tono calmo e rassicurante, poi disse: “Alicia, non posso immaginare cosa tu abbia passato, ma questi anni non sono stati facili per nessuno, me compresa. Non sono qui per forzarti a parlarne, ma in ogni caso, che tu lo voglia o no, le persone ancora si aiutano tra di loro nei momenti difficili e io...” intravide la sagoma della ragazza voltarsi, poggiare i palmi sul tavolo in mezzo alla stanza e sorreggere il suo peso con le braccia.

“Non voglio l'aiuto di nessuno, non voglio il tuo, non voglio niente, non voglio, non lo merito...” il tono della sua voce si alzò mano a mano che pronunciava quelle parole.

“Qualsiasi cosa sia successa, tutti meritano una seconda opportunità e so che puoi sentire il bisogno di difenderti, ma io non sono una minaccia...” Alicia la interruppe battendo un pungo sul tavolo.

“Non sono io che devo difendermi, non lo capisci? Non sei tu una minaccia per me, ma lo sono io per te!” urlò, sentendo un nodo alla gola che respinse con tutte le sue forze. Si sentiva stremata, non avrebbe voluto pronunciare quella frase, ma le uscì dalla bocca come se non riuscisse a controllare il flusso contorto di sensazioni che stava provando tutte assieme. Nell'oscurità più totale intravide la porta e sentì il bisogno di uscire, di rimanere da sola. Eliza se ne accorse, pensò di accendere la luce, ma decise di non farlo, le tenebre potevano essere spaventose a volte ma anche molto accoglienti, celavano sotto il loro velo le loro emozioni in subbuglio.

“Io non mi sento minacciata da te” le confessò infine, avvicinandosi di qualche passo.

Alicia rimase immobile, non aveva il coraggio di voltarsi e guardarla negli occhi, continuò a fissare l'ombra del tavolo sotto le sue mani.

“Sbagli” sibilò tra i denti.

“Allora lasciami sbagliare”.

“Non capisci...” sentiva che rischiava di scoppiare a piangere da un momento all'altro.

“Allora fammi capire, dammi una possibilità...” fece un ulteriore passo nella sua direzione, adesso erano a pochi centimetri l'una dall'altra e Alicia, anche se non poteva vederla, poteva chiaramente percepire il calore emanato dal suo corpo.

“Non adesso, ti prego...”

“Quando vorrai, se vorrai” Lex sentiva il bisogno di stringerla tra le sue braccia, di scaldarla con il suo corpo e con il suo affetto, ma sapeva che non era ancora pronta. Si fece forza e trattenne il suo istinto, sapeva che doveva lasciarle i suoi spazi e i suoi tempi, non doveva assolutamente affrettare le cose. Ma era sicura che prima o poi avrebbe ceduto e quando questo fosse successo, lei sarebbe stata lì, pronta ad accoglierla, a sorreggerla se necessario.

Tornarono entrambe a letto, dopo essersi calmate, Alicia sentiva emozioni e sentimenti contrastanti. Da anni aveva loro impedito di fare capolino, ma adesso si cominciavano a presentare senza chiedere il permesso, senza nemmeno bussare alla porta. Entravano, spavaldi, facendo il loro ingresso trionfale in maniera scoordinata. Senza nessuna logica si impossessavano delle stanze del suo corpo, qualcuno si accomodava nel cuore, altri nella testa, altri ancora nello stomaco. Qualcuno aveva addirittura deciso di stabilirsi nelle gambe, facendogliele a tratti sentire molli. Questo la rendeva irrequieta, stava cominciando a perdere le certezze che si era costruita nel tempo, le sentiva scivolare via da sé, sentiva che stava cominciando a perdere il controllo e questo assolutamente non andava bene.

Per un attimo percepì la voglia, o il bisogno, di scendere da quel letto e stendersi accanto ad Elyza. Sentì la necessità di farsi stringere dalle sue braccia, ma cercò in tutti i modi di allontanare quell'immagine. Il sentimento che aveva preso possesso delle stanze del suo cuore le diceva di fidarsi di lei, di condividere con lei ciò che la turbava. Ma ciò che aveva preso dimora nella sua testa e nelle sue gambe urlava di allontanarla il più possibile, cercando di sovrastare tutto il resto. Scalpitava, saltava e rimbalzava da una parte all'altra. Non farlo, le diceva. Scappa lontano, le sussurrava a volte. La metterai in pericolo, continuava a martellarle nella testa. Cosa doveva ascoltare? Il cuore o la testa? Cosa era giusto fare e per chi soprattutto? In quel momento si sentì completamente confusa, era come essere spezzata in due. Cercava di unire i pezzi in qualche modo, ma non riusciva ad incastrarli, le sembrava di avere un puzzle a cui manca una parte.

Si addormentò pian piano, ascoltando il respiro di Elyza, adagiata nel letto sotto al suo.

 

Il mattino seguente Lex si svegliò con un gran mal di testa. Si sentiva più stanca che della sera prima. Si alzò dal letto e constatò che Alicia non era nel suo. Non c'era traccia di lei, né del suo zaino.

_Cazzo!_ Pensò allarmata. Forse aveva osato troppo quella notte e l'aveva fatta scappare. Il suo stomaco era in subbuglio, che scema era stata, aveva esagerato e adesso come avrebbe mai potuto rimediare?

Si rivestì in fretta e furia, si avviò a corsa verso la porta quando questa si aprì e Alicia fece il suo ingresso nella stanza, con due tazze di caffè bollente in mano e lo zaino in spalla.

“Buongiorno” disse accennando un sorriso.

Elyza tirò un sospiro di sollievo e rispose al saluto, ma non le accennò ai timori che aveva avuto poco prima.

“Scusami per stanotte, spero non ti sia fatta troppo male” disse Alicia porgendole una delle due tazze.

Lex scosse il capo, accettando sia le scuse, sia il caffè.

La tensione era palpabile, così come l'imbarazzo. Elyza si appoggiò al tavolo con le natiche, sorseggiando il caffè e Alicia rimase in piedi, di fronte a lei.

“Mi dispiace che tra di noi ci siano state tensioni” ammise Alicia fissando il caffè nella sua tazza.

Elyza non volle intervenire, sperando che seguitasse a parlare.

La esile Clarke lasciò scivolare lo zaino dalle sue spalle e lo poggiò vicino al tavolo, poi proseguì: “È la prima volta dopo tanto tempo che ho di nuovo contatti con qualcuno e non è facile per me...”

“Lo so...” sussurrò Lex.

“Non è facile... con te...” ammise pentendosene subito dopo.

“Non è facile nemmeno per me, con te...” il tono di Elyza era basso e caldo.

Alicia si avvicinò di un passo, sentendosi accolta da quelle parole. Bevve l'ultimo sorso del suo caffé e si sporse per poggiare la tazza sul tavolo alle spalle di Elyza. Il gesto era stato per lei naturale, non aveva riflettuto, ma adesso i loro corpi erano tremendamente vicini, si stavano sfiorando. Entrambe sentirono una scintilla, una vampata di calore.

Elyza le poggiò una mano sulla sua, tenendola ferma sulla superficie di legno. Alicia sussultò e incontrò il suo sguardo, acceso.

Ci fu un momento di silenzio, rimasero immobili, ma a Elyza non sfuggì l'occhiata veloce che Alicia aveva per un attimo posato sulle sue labbra. Era desiderio quello che leggeva sul suo viso? Perché lei lo percepiva chiaramente in sé, si sentiva avvampare dalla voglia di baciarla.

Alicia sentì di nuovo i suoi pezzi entrare in contrasto, nel cuore una voce le diceva di lasciarsi andare, di assecondare il suo desiderio e di non aver paura. Non pensare alle conseguenze, le diceva flebilmente. Nella sua testa però qualcosa urlava di non farlo, le diceva che si stava mettendo in pericolo, che stava rischiando nuove sofferenze. Si sentì mancare il fiato per un attimo, scoprì che dentro di lei stava avendo luogo una battaglia, si sentiva strappare nel profondo.

Lex avrebbe voluto poggiare le labbra sulle sue, sentire il loro sapore, ma si trattenne con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo. Non voleva fare passi falsi, non voleva scavalcare con prepotenza i desideri della ragazza di fronte a lei, imponendole una cosa che avrebbe potuto non volere. Anche se da una parte le sembrava di sentire lo stesso desiderio in Alicia.

 

“Dobbiamo andare” sussurrò la esile Clarke. Il suo respiro si infranse contro le labbra di Elyza che percepì un brivido attraversarle la schiena.

Alicia fece scivolare via la mano da sotto quella della bionda e si distaccò, interrompendo la scarica elettrica tra i loro sguardi e i loro corpi.

Lex d'istinto cercò di nuovo il contatto, afferrando la mano che le era appena sfuggita, poi si sporse per baciarla ma Alicia girò il viso e le sue labbra si infransero sulla sua guancia, soffermandovisi per qualche secondo. Immediatamente capì di aver commesso un grave sbaglio e si ritrasse, lasciando la presa sulla mano della ragazza. Aveva appena fatto il contrario di quello che si era imposta pochi secondi prima.  _Brava Elyza_ si complimentò son sé stessa.

“Elyza, no...” sussurrò Alicia, poi prese lo zaino da terra e con grandi falcate, mentre se lo assicurava sulle spalle, uscì dall'alloggio.

 

Elyza si maledisse, avrebbe voluto frustarsi in quel momento. Aveva combinato un guaio e lo sapeva benissimo, ma non era riuscita a trattenersi. Non si era mai sentita tanto attratta da qualcuno. Sospirò sommessamente e si arrese all'idea che se ancora non aveva rovinato tutto, sicuramente avrebbe dovuto impiegare molto tempo e forze per rimediare a ciò che aveva appena fatto. Era stata avventata ed egoista, aveva varcato il limite e aveva lasciato chiaramente intendere ad Alicia il suo interesse per lei, che andava ben oltre una semplice amicizia.

Si concesse qualche momento per ricomporsi, continuando a pensare alle labbra carnose che poco prima aveva bramato così tanto, prese le sue cose dalla stanza, poi si fece coraggio e, a sua volta, uscì fuori.

 

Il sole era alto nel cielo, per un attimo l'abbagliò, costringendola a sbattere le ciglia più volte per abituarsi alla luce. Notò che Daryl aveva già preparato le moto per la partenza e lui era già in sella alla sua. Alicia era salita insieme a lui. Lex raggiunse la sua Harley, sistemandovisi alla guida e lasciando che Abby si accomodasse come passeggera. Cercò lo sguardo di Alicia, ma non riuscì a trovarlo, si stava comportando come se lei non esistesse. Daryl mise in moto e lei fece altrettanto, poi si guardarono e lui mimò con le labbra: “Cosa è successo?” Elyza fece spallucce, era troppo complicato da spiegare in quel momento. Si annuirono, salutarono Maggie, suo figlio, Jesus e gli altri abitanti di Hilltop, poi aspettarono che i cancelli venissero aperti e partirono alla volta di Alexandria.


	6. Capitolo 6

“Lexy ma che diavolo hai combinato?" chiese Daryl aggrottando la fronte.

"Niente, non ho combinato un bel niente...” la bionda distese le gambe su quelle dell'amico, seduto sul divano accanto a lei.

"Se sono due giorni che la ragazzina non ti parla ci sarà un motivo, le persone non si arrabbiano per niente” continuò lui trovandosi costretto a smettere di affilare la lama di un dardo.

“Diks, ti dico che non ne ho idea, sembra che ogni cosa che faccio sia un errore, sbaglio a starle lontana e sbaglio a starle vicina" Lex sospirò amaramente.

“Mh... brutta storia" concluse lui.

Elyza lo guardò per qualche secondo, aspettando che continuasse a parlare.

“Tutto qui? Brutta storia e basta? Hai solo questo da dire?"

“E che vuoi che ti dica?"

"Trovami una soluzione!"

Daryl rimase in silenzio, si appoggiò allo schienale del divano e fissò il soffitto.

“Dai, almeno massaggiami i piedi..."

“Scordatelo"

 

Da quando erano tornati ad Alexandria Alicia non le aveva più rivolto parola, era scesa dalla moto di Daryl e si era diretta in infermeria insieme ad Abby. La dottoressa aveva poi parlato con Rick per farle assegnare un alloggio provvisorio intanto che i cantieri per le nuove case ultimavano i lavori. Rick si era dimostrato entusiasta per la decisione della giovane ragazza di rimanere nella cittadina e aveva acconsentito di buon grado concedendole una delle tre roulotte che tenevano libere per le emergenze di questo tipo.

La esile Clark si era stabilita li dentro e non ne era praticamente più uscita per una giornata intera. Durante la mattina del giorno successivo Elyza l’aveva incrociata per strada, ma la ragazza aveva accennato solo ad un vago saluto, proseguendo a grandi falcate verso la direzione opposta. Lex non sapeva cosa fare, era combattuta, da una parte avrebbe voluto parlare con lei ad ogni costo, dall’altra credeva che potesse essere una scelta più saggia lasciarla un po’ da sola in modo che sbollisse qualsiasi cosa la stesse tenendo così lontana da lei in quel momento. La sera successiva si era ritrovata "casualmente" davanti alla roulotte e aveva sentito l’impulso irrefrenabile di bussare, ma alla fine aveva rinunciato ed era andata da Daryl a bere una birra in compagnia.

 

“Dai, ti prego, sono così triste... un massaggio ai piedi mi farebbe sicuramente stare molto meglio" continuò ad insistere lei cercando la mano di lui con un piede.

Daryl le afferrò entrambi i polpacci e la costrinse a togliere le gambe dal suo corpo, poi si alzò dal divano.

Elyza sbuffò arrendendosi all'idea che non sarebbe riuscita ad ottenere ciò che voleva.

Il ragazzo prese un'altra birra artigianale dal frigorifero, l’aprì e tirò giù un copioso sorso, si appoggiò al tavolo della cucina del grande open space e guardò l'amica. Era sinceramente dispiaciuto per quella situazione, ma non era certo il tipo che dispensa consigli su quelle tematiche amorose. Solitamente era Raven che ricopriva quel ruolo, ma stava lavorando alla riparazione di due pannelli solari e sarebbe stata irreperibile per tutta la settimana. Adesso toccava a lui consolare la sua amica, ma davvero, non sapeva come fare.

“Di Tara che mi dici?" chiese scalfendo il silenzio.

“Che devo dirti? Lo sai, ci divertiamo e basta, ma sappiamo entrambe che non c’è altro che quello tra noi due"

“Da parte tua sicuramente, ma da parte sua? Non ci metterei la mano sul fuoco..." le fece notare lui bevendo ancora dalla bottiglia di vetro.

“Non scherzare, ne abbiamo parlato, è cosi e basta"

“Come vuoi..."

“Ma perché devi sempre concludere le discussioni dicendo come vuoi?" Elyza si tirò a sedere sul divano, sporgendosi dalla spalliera per guardare male il suo amico.

"Lexy, sei insopportabile stasera, non ti va bene niente" disse il ragazzo evitando di rispondere, poi le porse la birra ormai a metà.

"Questo è un modo per dirmi che devo affogare i miei drammi nell’alcool?” chiese la bionda afferrando la bottiglia.

“Se tu pensi possa essere d’aiuto... io l'ho fatto spesso” ammise Daryl facendo spallucce.

“Così sia" sentenziò lei subito prima di buttar giù tutto il contenuto della bottiglia.

 

Alicia stava leggendo il suo libro, distesa sul lettino della sua roulotte. Si sentiva al sicuro lì dentro e il fatto che fosse cosi piccola la rendeva una casetta ancora più accogliente. Da quando era tornata da Hilltop non aveva voluto avere a che fare con Elyza, non sapeva capire come si sentiva nei suoi confronti, ma percepiva chiaramente che in quel momento non era davvero il caso di parlare con lei. Quello che era successo due giorni prima era stato strano e intenso, chiaramente Lex aveva provato a baciarla e lei l’aveva respinta. Questi erano i fatti. Si sarebbe limitata a vedere questo, non voleva indagare oltre. Si stava comunque trovando bene ad Alexandria e tutto sommato poteva ritenersi soddisfatta del suo piccolo angolo di intimità, lì nessuno le avrebbe dato fastidio, nessuno avrebbe invaso la sua privacy e soprattutto avrebbe potuto avere il tempo che le serviva per prendere una decisione definitiva. Restare o andarsene.

Stava per chiudere il libro prima di coricarsi quando qualcuno bussò alla porta del mezzo.

_Elyza_  pensò allarmata.

Non andò ad aprire, ma i colpi si ripeterono più volte e più intensamente.

Spense le luci nella speranza che la ragazza se ne sarebbe andata, ma non lo fece.

"Alicia, sono Daryl" tuonò una voce dall'esterno.

La ragazza strabuzzò gli occhi, tutti si sarebbe aspettata, tranne quel ragazzone burbero e silenzioso.

“Ti ho portato qualcosa da bere" insisté lui.

Alicia si decise ad aprire.

“Ciao" gli disse rimanendo sulla porta.

Il suo linguaggio del corpo diceva a caratteri cubitali che non aveva voglia di farlo entrare, ma Daryl non si dette per vinto e le sventolò davanti due bottiglie di birra dall'aspetto invitante.

“Ti va?" le chiese.

La ragazzina annuì controvoglia, non voleva essere scortese, ma quella visita non era a lei molto gradita.

Lo fece entrare accendendo di nuovo la luce e lo invitò a sedersi. Lui aprì le due bottiglie e ne porse una a lei.

“Eugene fa una birra favolosa" disse lui cercando di intavolare una conversazione.

Alicia ne bevve un sorso, il gusto fruttato le invase la bocca e non riuscì a trattenere un'espressione appagata.

“Sapevo che ti sarebbe piaciuta’’.

“Sei venuto qui per parlarmi di Elyza?" le chiese lei scocciata.

“Vedo che sei una che arriva diretta al sodo"

“Quindi è così?”

“In realtà no, volevo vedere come stavi, ma visto che sei entrata tu nell’argomento se vuoi posso dirti che qualsiasi cosa sia successa, Elyza è molto dispiaciuta” bevve un sorso di birra e, nonostante si sentisse a disagio, le sorrise.

Alicia si stizzì al pensiero che Elyza avesse parlato con lui di lei.

“Ok, ma questo non cambia comunque le cose" rispose lei alzando il mento.

“No, certamente, ma credo che la possibilità di chiarire vada concessa a tutti" sottolineò Daryl guardandola dritta negli occhi.

Lei rimase in silenzio, bevendo ancora dalla bottiglia, poi, finalmente, si sedette.

“So che Elyza è una persona particolare, molto esuberante, ma è anche una tipa tosta”

“Mh..." mugugnò lei.

“Non so quali siano i tuoi timori, ma almeno parlale, dille quello che pensi e lascia che si metta l’animo in pace”

“Senti, sappi che se ti ha mandato per..." cominciò Alicia stizzita.

“Non sa che sono qui e vorrei che tu non glielo dicessi, si infurierebbe se venisse a saperlo" la interruppe lui tenendoci a sottolineare tale fatto.

“Oh... ok..." il tono di Alicia era cambiato, sembrava sinceramente colpita.

“Ascolta Alicia, non sono venuto qui per convincerti a fare niente, ma rifletti su quello che vuoi, ti meriti di stare bene e in pace con le persone di questa comunità. Che tu lo voglia o no ormai ne fai parte, ormai siamo la tua gente" Daryl provava tanta compassione per quella ragazza, aveva letto e leggeva in quel momento, tanta paura nei suoi occhi, la stessa che aveva avuto lui in passato. Come lui, anche Alicia stava trasformando in rabbia tutto ciò che la turbava, ma aveva capito che c’era altro. Si rivedeva molto in lei e, anche se alla fine per lui non cambiava niente, sapeva che Elyza teneva a lei in modo particolare.

Il silenzio di Alicia era quasi assordante, tanto che il ragazzo sentì il bisogno di lasciarla. Si alzò in piedi e si diresse verso la porta. Lei non lo fermò né a gesti né a parole.

“Sappi soltanto che puoi ancora meritarti l’affetto delle persone..." disse, poi aprì la porta, le dette la buonanotte e sparì.

_Puoi ancora meritarti l'affetto delle persone_ si ripeté Alicia nella testa, provando una strana sensazione nostalgica.

Bevve gli ultimi sorsi di birra e uscì dalla roulotte.

 

Elyza era tornata a casa un po’ ubriaca, era prima passata a bussare alla porta di Tara e le aveva chiesto di stare insieme quella notte. La ragazza dai capelli corvini aveva accettato, divertita dal fatto che Elyza avesse bevuto un po' più del solito, e si era diretta a casa sua insieme a lei. Si erano baciate con passione sulla porta, avevano proseguito tra risate e sghignazzi verso la camera, barcollando come due liceali dopo una festa estiva. Si erano spogliate dei loro vestiti e si erano buttate sul letto. “Sei bellissima" aveva sussurrato Tara, “Scopami" le aveva risposto l’altra con voce graffiante.

 

Alicia, dopo una passeggiata, si ritrovò davanti casa di Elyza, indecisa se bussare o meno, ma non soltanto perché era notte fonda e aveva paura di disturbarla, il suo stomaco le mandava altri segnali che cercò di ignorare.

Si accorse che dentro casa le luci erano accese e si fece coraggio, alzò il pugno e batté più volte sulla porta. Nessuno venne ad aprire, bussò ancora.

La porta si apri e Alicia si trovò davanti Tara, vestita solo con una canotta e degli slip.

“È successo qualcosa?" le chiese.

“Scusami, non dovevo venire, non volevo disturbare, non... me ne vado” rispose Alicia tutto d'un fiato sentendosi avvampare, con lo stomaco sempre più in subbuglio.

Serrò la mascella e fece dietrofront.

Tara la chiamò per cercare di fermarla, ma invano.

Chiuse la porta e tornò in casa, corse in camera e svegliò Elyza che, ancora un po' alticcia, mugolò.

“Elyza, svegliati, è venuta Alicia a cercarti ma poi è scappata" le disse.

Lex in prima battuta non capi, poi si ripeté la frase nella testa e si alzò di scatto dal letto procurandosi un leggero capogiro. "Ti ha vista così?" le chiese notando il suo déshabillé. Tara capì a cosa si stava riferendo e annui.

Elyza si vestì in fretta e corse immediatamente fuori, lasciando per l’ennesima volta Tara da sola nel suo grande letto scompigliato dopo una notte di divertimento insieme.

 

Non le ci volle molto per trovarla, il chiarore della luna piena le permise quasi subito di vederla seduta davanti al laghetto sulle sponde del quale avevano passato un pomeriggio insieme qualche giorno prima. Se ne stava rannicchiata, seduta a terra, abbracciandosi le ginocchia al petto. Le andò incontro e si fermò a pochi passi da lei.

Stava piangendo sommessamente, tappandosi la bocca con una mano.

Elyza in silenzio si sedette accanto a lei, osservando il riverbero della luna sull’acqua leggermente increspata dalla brezza che ne accarezzava la superficie.

“Vattene" le sibilò Alicia tra un singhiozzo silenzioso e l’altro.

Lex non disse niente e non si mosse di un centimetro.

“Ti prego, ho bisogno che tu te ne vada... torna da Tara”

Silenzio.

Singhiozzi strozzati.

“Elyza...’’

Rumore di grilli in lontananza.

“Me ne vado io...” disse allora poggiando una mano per terra su cui fare forza per alzarsi. Elyza la afferrò intrecciando le dita con le sue.

“Non dobbiamo parlare, possiamo osservare in silenzio, insieme" le sussurrò senza guardarla, come a volerle lasciare la sua privacy.

Alicia rilassò i muscoli, non aveva voglia di lottare, non in quel momento.

Rimasero in silenzio per un tempo indefinito, mano nella mano, rivolte verso il lago e il suo bagliore, finché Alicia non smise di piangere.

Elyza fece finta di niente, nel petto il cuore le galoppava forte, ma non voleva rischiare di spezzare quell’equilibrio.

“Elyza...?"

“Mh?"

“Chi sono io?” la voce le tremava, sembrava molto stanca.

“Fammi pensare..."

“Non pensare, guardami” le mise una mano sul viso, facendola voltare verso di lei. I loro occhi si scontrarono con una forza disarmante.

“Guardami e dimmi cosa vedi" quasi la supplicò.

Elyza la scrutò a fondo, per qualche secondo.

“Vedo... paura, paura che cerchi di celare con la rabbia. Vedo tristezza, angoscia e tanto dolore - fece una pausa - vedo però anche tanta forza, il tuoi occhi non celano debolezza. Vedo una giovane ragazza, bella da togliere il fiato"

Rimase in silenzio qualche attimo, poi chiese: “E tu? Cosa vedi?"

“Non lo so..." rispose sommessa.

Lex le prese entrambe le mani e se le appoggiò sul volto. Alicia contrasse i muscoli in tensione per qualche secondo, poi si rilassò e la lasciò fare.

“Allora chiudi gli occhi e dimmi, cosa senti?"

Alicia abbassò le palpebre e carezzò il volto della bionda.

“Sento... dolcezza" sussurrò.

Elyza sorrise e la ragazza lo sentì sotto i palmi delle mani.

“Sento il tuo sorriso...” constatò incurvando anch’essa i lati della bocca.

“Poi?”

“Sento calore... sicurezza e..."

“E?”

Fece scorrere i polpastrelli sulle palpebre chiuse di Elyza.

“Pace..."

Elyza rise, tutto sentiva dentro di sé tranne che pace, il suo petto era in subbuglio e la sua pelle era scossa da brividi piacevoli ma insistenti.

Alicia si soffermò sulle sue labbra e ne contornò i limiti, erano morbide.

Lex ebbe un attimo di esitazione, ma alla fine le baciò i palmi delle mani, prima uno, poi l’altro, con delicatezza e senza malizia.

“Sento rispetto..." continuò Alicia.

Elyza poggiò le mani sulle sue e le fece scorrere verso il basso, arrivando al centro del petto.

“Ora cosa senti?" le chiese di nuovo.

“Sento il tuo cuore, batte... veloce...” Alicia sorrise, realizzando che anche Elyza, nonostante si dimostrasse tanto spavalda e sicura di sé, in quel momento aveva il cuore che impazziva nel suo petto.

La ragazza apri gli occhi, la guardò e in quel momento si rese conto che erano spaventosamente vicine, ma, a differenza del solito, non si allarmò. Elyza le sorrise, poi si sporse verso di lei, si soffermò per qualche istante come a chiedere il permesso e alla fine la baciò sulla fronte.

Si distese nel prato fresco e lievemente bagnato dalla rugiada, allargò un braccio e batté sul terreno.

“Vieni" la invitò.

Alicia si distese accanto a lei, lasciandosi abbracciare. Così si addormentarono, cullate dai rispettivi respiri ritmici e cadenzati.


	7. Capitolo 7

Alicia fu la prima a risvegliarsi, ancora adagiata sull'erba fresca e stretta tra le braccia di Elyza. Che strana sensazione era, si sentiva protetta, ma allo stesso tempo sentiva di essere venuta meno ad una promessa che si era fatta anni prima.

Elyza sbuffò lievemente mentre dormiva, stringendola ancor più a sé. La fioca luce del primo mattino le illuminava il volto, facendolo sembrare ancora più vellutato del solito. Per Alicia vederla con Tara la sera prima era stata la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare un vaso già colmo di angosce, ansie e paure. Si era finalmente decisa a chiarire con lei e invece l'aveva scoperta nelle braccia di un'altra. Non ce l'aveva fatta, aveva riversato in quell'episodio ogni sua frustrazione e le lacrime erano venute su da sole, senza che lei riuscisse a controllarle. Ma adesso si sentiva meglio, forse si stava arrendendo a quella nuova condizione, forse stava davvero concedendo una possibilità a Elyza, o forse la stava concedendo a sé stessa. Sorrise quando Elyza aprì gli occhi e la scoprì a guardarla. Sentì le guance arrossire leggermente.

“Buongiorno” sussurrò la bionda.

“Buongiorno” rispose lei.

Elyza la baciò sulla fronte, teneramente, soffermandosi un poco con le labbra calde e umide.

La bionda non riusciva a credere a quella situazione, le sembrava completamente surreale. Non sapeva come questo fosse stato possibile, tutto quanto era venuto naturale la sera prima, ma adesso sembrava quasi assurdo. Una cosa di cui era certa però c'era: doveva assolutamente parlare con Tara e chiudere con lei definitivamente. Aveva capito che per Alicia era un problema vederle insieme e questo non poteva che voler dire che la ragazza aveva un qualche interesse nei suoi confronti. Quanto tempo le ci sarebbe voluto per realizzarlo e accettarlo era un'incognita, ma Elyza sapeva che sarebbe stata disposta ad aspettarla. Niente in quel momento era più bello che averla tra le sue braccia.

 

“Credo sia il caso di andare” le fece notare Alicia, provocandole una fitta allo stomaco per il dispiacere.

Lex annuì e entrambe si alzarono dal terreno, la schiena dolorante e le gambe indolenzite.

“Ti va se più tardi ci vediamo?” chiese Elyza sperando ardentemente in una risposta affermativa.

Alicia non sapeva se si sentiva ancora pronta a passare così tanto tempo con qualcuno, ma decise comunque di accettare la proposta. Non aveva più senso chiudersi in sé stessa, ormai aveva varcato il confine.

Si salutarono con un leggero imbarazzo e ognuna tornò ai propri alloggi.

 

Elyza entrò in casa, cercando di non fare troppo rumore e sperando allo stesso tempo che Tara non fosse lì.

“Credo che dovremmo parlare” le disse la ragazza dai capelli corvini facendola sobbalzare per lo spavento. Era affacciata alla porta del corridoio che arrivava fino alle camere da letto.

“Oh, sì, ma mi hai aspettato sveglia tutta la notte?” chiese la bionda bloccandosi in mezzo alla stanza e guardandola attraverso i pochi raggi che filtravano dalle finestre.

“Non era mia intenzione, volevo andarmene, ma poi ho deciso che era il caso di affrontare una volta per tutte l'argomento” disse secca, Elyza non aveva mai sentito quel tono in lei, quantomeno non rivolto a lei stessa.

“Ti va se ci sediamo e ci beviamo un caffè?” chiese Lex dirigendosi verso la cucina.

Tara annuì e la raggiunse, si sedette al grande tavolo ed attese in silenzio che l'altra preparasse le due tazze.

Quando entrambe furono sedute una davanti all'altra Elyza disse: “Tara io...”

“Fa parlare me per favore” la interruppe l'altra.

“Ok.”

“Per tutto questo tempo ho sperato, mi sono illusa, mi sono raccontata una bugia. Ci siamo dette che non c'era nessun coinvolgimento emotivo in quello che stavamo vivendo, ma adesso mi sento di dirti che per me non è mai stato così. Forse all'inizio, forse i primi tempi... ma poi mi sono resa conto che stavo cominciando a provare qualcosa...” si interruppe e fece un respiro profondo, poi continuò: “Sentivo che dentro di me stava nascendo qualcosa, un sentimento. Non ho mai voluto dirtelo sperando inizialmente che se ne andasse da solo, così come era arrivato. Poi ho iniziato a sperare che comparisse anche nel tuo cuore, all'inizio ci ho creduto, ma adesso ho capito che non potrà mai essere così per te...”

“Tara...” provò a intervenire Elyza, senza sapere esattamente cosa dire.

“Aspetta, fammi finire”

Lex annuì, sentendo una fitta al cuore.

“Ho capito che quella ragazza, Alicia, ha preso quel posto che tanto volevo nel tuo cuore e alla fine è giusto così. Non mi devi niente e io non sono nella posizione di chiederti né pretendere più di quello che c'è stato tra noi. Non voglio che le cose si facciano più difficili di quello che già sono e quindi sono qui per dirti che ho intenzione di farmi da parte. È giusto che tu viva la tua vita, così come è giusto che io viva la mia senza continuare a rimanere invischiata in qualcosa che può soltanto farmi stare male. Non me lo merito e nemmeno tu te lo meriti. Sei una persona fantastica, credimi, a questo punto voglio solo che tu sia felice, nient'altro. Non voglio esserti d'intralcio in questo” nelle sue parole non c'era traccia di risentimento, né di rancore, ma il suo tono si incrinò con quelle ultime parole e Lex capì che Tara non avrebbe proseguito. La conosceva abbastanza bene per sapere che non avrebbe pianto, quantomeno non davanti a lei.

Elyza non seppe cosa dire per una manciata di secondi che le sembrarono interminabili, poi si costrinse ad intervenire in qualche modo. Le prese una mano tra le sue e la guardò negli occhi, sentendo dentro di sé un crescendo di sensi di colpa.

“Tara, non avevo idea che tu stessi provando tutto quello che mi hai detto, non mi sono mai accorta e non ho mai messo in dubbio il patto che abbiamo fatto quando tutto è cominciato tra di noi. Ma ti voglio bene, sei una persona eccezionale e non voglio farti male, non avrei mai voluto fartene. Mi dispiace se...”

“Non chiedermi scusa, sii solo cosciente del fatto che hai influenza sulle persone, più di quanta tu pensi...” finì la frase, sfilò la mano da quelle di Elyza e si alzò dalla sedia, non aveva bevuto nemmeno un sorso del suo caffè. Guardò Lex negli occhi per qualche secondo, poi si diresse verso la porta e afferrò la maniglia.

“Mi odierai per sempre?”

Tara esitò sulla porta.

“Non sarei mai capace di odiarti...” rispose, poi uscì. A Elyza sembrò che la stanza si facesse più buia.

 

Alicia si era diretta immediatamente alla sua roulotte, si era buttata sul letto e si era ritrovata a fissare il soffitto pensando alla sera precedente. Sentiva ancora la pelle di Elyza sotto le sue mani, percepiva ancora il calore del suo abbraccio e non riusciva a non sorridere. Il sentimento che si era insediato nel suo cuore in quel momento stava urlando a gran voce, sovrastando tutto quello che arrivava dalla sua testa. Qualcosa in lei era cambiato, non si sentiva ancora completamente fuori pericolo, ma riconosceva di essere capace, almeno in quel momento, di godere di quei pensieri e quelle sensazioni.

Si addormentò di nuovo.

Gli incubi presero possesso della sua mente, vide Elyza precipitare nel vuoto e cadere in mezzo a un'orda di zombie, la vide urlare per il dolore dovuto ai morsi continui delle bestie che si sfamavano di lei. La vide trafitta da un proiettile e, mentre una macchia di sangue le inzuppava i vestiti, vide davanti a lei, con la pistola puntata e fumante, la bambina che aveva ucciso suo fratello: era venuta a prendersi anche lei, a portargliela via. La vide andare a fuoco, esplodere e sentì i pezzi della sua carne caderle addosso. Alicia urlò, si divincolò, pianse, poi vide sé stessa, guardare una cassetta registrata da Althea che riprendeva loro due insieme, distese nel prato davanti al lago. Pianse ancora. Si sentì sola, abbandonata per l'ennesima volta, poi la vide trasformata, al di là di grosse e spesse sbarre, chiusa e incastrata in un posto dal quale non sarebbe mai riuscita ad uscire. Era colpa sua, l'aveva lasciata morire, così come aveva lasciato morire tutti i suoi amici.

 

Si risvegliò madida di sudore, di soprassalto. Dovevano essere passate alcune ore, il sole era ormai alto nel cielo. Sentì improvvisamente di nuovo un vuoto dentro di sé, il suo subconscio stava ancora una volta cercando di metterla in guardia, ma invece di ascoltarlo come al solito, si alzò, si spogliò e si concesse una doccia rinfrescante, poi uscì e apprezzò il calore del sole sulla pelle.

Fece una passeggiata, camminò per qualche minuto finché non vide la chioma bionda di Elyza in lontananza, era quasi abbagliante sotto il sole estivo. Sembrava intenta a costruire qualcosa, ma non riusciva a capire cosa. Decise di avvicinarsi e notò che era concentrata nella creazione di alcune frecce.

“Te le costruisci da sola?” le chiese facendole ombra con la sua figura. La bionda era seduta a terra e alzò gli occhi verso di lei. Alicia fu investita dal loro blu acceso.

Le sorrise subito prima di risponderle: “Certo, non ne troverai in giro di migliori”.

La esile Clark fu scossa da una risata.

“Non sto scherzando, non prendermi in giro!” esclamò fingendo risentimento.

“Non ti prendo in giro, non lo farei mai...”

“Ok, facciamo che ti credo – disse prendendo il suo arco da terra – vuoi vedere?”

Alicia annuì, sinceramente incuriosita.

Lex le fece cenno di seguirla. A qualche metro da loro, in un vasto prato che costeggiava il retro della fila di villette tra cui c'era anche l'abitazione della bionda, si trovavano tre bersagli fatti di legno e paglia finemente intrecciata.

Elyza si sistemò, divaricando le gambe, posizionò una delle sue frecce e tese la corda dell'arco, tanto che Alicia ebbe il timore che si sarebbe spezzata.

Con un tiro preciso colpì esattamente il centro disegnato sulla paglia. In rapida sequenza incoccò di nuovo e centrò anche gli altri due. Fu talmente veloce che Alicia non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di rendersi conto di cosa stava succedendo.

“Visto?” Elyza sembrava fiera della sua impresa.

“Da quanto hai imparato a farlo?”

“Mi ha insegnato mio padre. In Australia, quando ero bambina, ho anche partecipato a qualche gara...” sospirò pensando al suo vecchio.  _Chissà se è ancora vivo..._ Pensò.

“Lo fai sembrare semplice...” constatò Alicia cercando di fare finta di non aver notato l'ombra nel suo sguardo al ricordo del padre.

“Lo è se hai un buon insegnante”

“In tal caso ti andrebbe di insegnarmi?”

Elyza non poteva chiedere di meglio. Avere una scusa per poter passare più tempo con Alicia le sembrava un sogno che si stava avverando.

“Possiamo cominciare anche subito” le rispose sorridendo.

Le passò l'arco e Alicia notò che era molto più leggero di quanto avesse immaginato.

“È in fibra di carbonio” sottolineò Lex quasi come se le avesse letto nella mente.

Le illustrò la posizione migliore da tenere, gambe divaricate e arco alto, dritto davanti agli occhi.

“Adesso tendi la corda”

La esile Clark eseguì, ma le braccia le tremavano per la troppa tensione muscolare e non riusciva a tenerle in alto a sufficienza. Elyza si posizionò contro di lei e la aiutò a prendere la mira.

“Così...” le sussurrò nell'orecchio, lasciando che il suo respiro s'infrangesse tra i suoi capelli profumati.

Alicia si sentì più tesa della corda, percependo il corpo di Elyza poggiato contro il suo e le mani a sorreggerle le braccia che sentì improvvisamente prive di forza.

“Non sono abbastanza forte...” fece notare la piccola Clark.

Elyza passò una mano lungo il suo braccio, lentamente. Alicia fu percossa da violenti brividi.

“Forse ti mancano un po' di muscoli” la sua voce bassa e roca era volontariamente sensuale.

Elyza le fece tirare ancora di più la corda, aiutandola, per poi farle scoccare la freccia, la quale colpì il bersaglio da un lato.

“Non male come prima volta” si complimentò la bionda staccandosi malvolentieri dal corpo dell'altra ragazza.

“Se vuoi possiamo provare ancora” a Elyza sembrò di leggere qualcosa di diverso nel tono e nello sguardo di Alicia, ma non seppe decifrare cosa. Quella ragazza era tutto fuor che un libro aperto per lei. Si accorse però che in quel momento era sicuramente più rilassata rispetto ai giorni precedenti. Che la sera prima avesse davvero scalfito la sua corazza almeno un po'?

Stava per risponderle quando si sentì chiamare da Rick.

“Elyza, ho bisogno di te e Daryl, ci sono problemi lungo la strada che porta al Regno, hanno chiesto dei rinforzi – le disse, poi aggiunse – verrò con voi”.

_Cazzo Rick, proprio sul più bello..._ pensò affranta.

“Posso venire anche io” disse Alicia senza chiedere mentre Rick ancora si stava avvicinando a loro.

“No, non è il caso!” Esclamò Elyza preoccupata, non voleva che Alicia potesse mettere in pericolo la sua vita per una cosa non necessaria.

“Beh – cominciò Rick – se te la senti e ti sei completamente ripresa dalla tua convalescenza non vedo perché non dovresti poterti rendere utile se ne senti il bisogno”

Elyza lo fulminò con lo sguardo, ma lui non se ne rese conto.

“Alicia, non è necessario che tu venga, risolveremo il problema prima di sera e saremo a casa in men che non si dica, siamo abituati a questo tipo di cose, io non...”

“So badare a me stessa” sentenziò senza dare modo a Lex di replicare. Il suo sguardo diceva tutto, non si sarebbe arresa.

Rick sorrise, notando la tenacia della ragazza.

 

Michonne rimase con Judith e loro quattro si avviarono in moto verso la fonte del problema, avevano ricevuto indicazioni precise da un informatore di Ezekiel che aveva chiesto loro aiuto.

Arrivarono sul posto poco meno di un'ora dopo e da subito capirono che la situazione non sarebbe stata delle più semplici.

Si fermarono prima dell'obiettivo per non farsi sentire da eventuali erranti e si incamminarono a piedi, quasi immediatamente intravidero un folto gruppo di zombie che stava assediando una torre di controllo, impedendo ai due cecchini di scendere. Erano talmente tanti che i due erano riusciti ad ucciderne alcuni, ma avevano poi finito le munizioni ed erano stati costretti a chiamare i rinforzi via radio.

Daryl spiegò la tattica d'azione ad Alicia, anche se notò del risentimento in Elyza. Era chiaro che non volesse metterla in pericolo. Avrebbero fatto come al solito, si sarebbero divisi ed avrebbero fatto scomporre il gruppo di erranti, obbligandoli a separarsi gli uni dagli altri in modo da poterne gestire un gruppo per uno alla volta.

Con estremo silenzio si posizionarono a quattro angoli diversi, il paesaggio rurale aiutava a tenere meglio sotto controllo la situazione e, dopo che Rick ebbe contato da tre a zero con la mano in alto, fischiarono contemporaneamente, attirandoli a gran voce. La mandria di dimensioni contenute cominciò a dividersi, ma le cose non andarono proprio come sperato e un numero più alto degli altri andò incontro ad Alicia, la quale però non dette segni di cedimento. Sembrava molto sicura di sé, armata di due machete, ma Lex sentì comunque la sua ansia salire a livelli esponenziali.

La bionda si trovò così costretta sia a dover fronteggiare gli zombie, sia a dover controllare continuamente come fosse la situazione della ragazza.

 

Dopo qualche minuto erano riusciti a eliminare la maggior parte degli erranti, ed Elyza doveva ammettere a sé stessa che Alicia se la stava cavando bene, ma nonostante tutto, non riusciva a smettere di preoccuparsi per lei. Ad un certo punto però notò che uno zombie si stava spaventosamente avvicinando alla ragazza di cui tanto si stava preoccupando e, senza pensarci due volte, Lex incoccò una freccia nel suo arco, intenzionata a colpirlo con tutta la violenza possibile. Non appena ebbe scagliato la freccia però la bionda cadde a terra, uno zombie strisciante le aveva afferrato una caviglia, facendola rovinare sul terreno impregnato di sangue marcio.

Elyza cercò di rialzarsi, ma non ci riuscì, continuò a scivolare sulle budella degli erranti che aveva appena ucciso.

Alicia sentì sibilare alle sue spalle, si voltò e vide una freccia conficcarsi nel cranio dell'errante dietro di lei, allarmata guardò nella direzione di Elyza e vide la scena da pochi metri di distanza e il cuore le si fermò per un attimo, si disingaggiò dal combattimento con una mossa agile per correrle incontro. Daryl uccise l'ultimo dei suoi mentre Rick, accortosi della situazione, cercò di attirare a sé tutti gli erranti rimasti. Alicia fu la prima a raggiungere Lex e cominciò a menar fendenti, mozzando teste e fracassando crani, cercando di evitare che si ammassassero contro la bionda. Non riusciva a vederla e questo la fece sentire impotente e al contempo inutile, era terrorizzata da ciò che sarebbe potuto succedere. Quando anche Daryl la raggiunse in due riuscirono a sbarazzarsi degli erranti in poco tempo. Alicia vide la bionda a terra, stava cercando in tutti i modi di evitare che lo zombie sopra di lei le azzannasse la carotide. La esile Clark non ci pensò due volte, alzò in aria uno dei due machete e in una frazione di secondo lo conficcò nel cranio del malcapitato, poi senza nemmeno estrarre l'arma lo calciò facendolo rotolare via e si fiondò su Elyza. Era completamente ricoperta di sangue. Il cuore di Alicia si fermò.

“Ti hanno morsa?” le chiese allarmata guardandola su tutto il corpo.

“Sei ferita?” continuò senza darle modo di rispondere, poi le tolse la giacca di pelle senza darle il tempo di reagire. Le controllò le braccia, carezzandole su tutta la loro superficie.

“Elyza, ti hanno morso?” chiese ancora compulsivamente.

“Alicia, calmati, sto bene, non mi hanno morso e non mi sono ferita, il sangue non è mio!” urlò cercando di interrompere questo suo flusso ansiogeno.

La ragazza si fermò, sentì gli occhi inumidirsi, ma combatté con tutte le sue forze ricacciando indietro le lacrime.

“Mi hai fatto spaventare!” gridò.

“Alicia, non è successo niente...” provò ad intervenire Daryl percependo la tensione crescente.

“Ma sarebbe potuto succedere!” strillò di nuovo alzandosi in piedi e lasciando Elyza seduta a terra che cercava di ripulirsi la faccia dal sangue rappreso.

Alicia cominciò a camminare convulsamente avanti e indietro, con le mani tra i capelli. Sembrava una pazza agli occhi di Elyza.

Rick si avvicinò, tutti gli erranti erano stati messi al tappeto.

“Alicia, calmati, è andato tutto bene” provò a convincerla anche lui, aveva sentito tutta l'angoscia nella sua voce e poteva vederla adesso nel suo comportamento. Era successo anche a lui in passato e sapeva quanto potesse essere difficile gestire una crisi del genere.

Elyza si alzò in piedi e la raggiunse, cercò di fermarla ma invano. Che si fosse rotta di nuovo? Lex poteva sentire tutta la sua fragilità in quel momento e il fatto di essere la causa di quel suo comportamento le fece male.

“Alicia, sto bene, sono viva e ho i piedi per terra, così come li hai tu, stai calma”

“Sono calma – disse fermando il suo cammino convulso – torniamo a casa adesso” concluse finalmente.

Agli occhi di Elyza non sembrava affatto calma, ma pensò che se non altro aveva chiamato Alexadria “casa”.

Lex, Daryl e Rick si guardarono interrogativi mentre Alicia si dirigeva velocemente verso le moto, facendosi strada tra i cadaveri degli erranti mentre i due uomini di guardia sulla torre d'osservazione scendevano le scalette, finalmente liberi di andarsene.

Elyza temette il peggio, aveva paura che Alicia si sarebbe allontanata di nuovo, non sapeva se sarebbe riuscita a sopportarlo ancora. Quando però si sistemò alla guida della sua Harley e Alicia si sedette dietro di lei e le cinse i fianchi in un abbraccio che non era atto solo ad assicurarsi sulla moto, capì che probabilmente le sue paure erano infondate.


	8. Capitolo 8

Alicia scese dalla moto ancor prima che Elyza potesse spegnere il motore, lasciò i machete all'armeria ed entrò nella roulotte. Lasciò la porta aperta.

Il piccolo spazio le permetteva a malapena di camminare avanti e indietro, ma non si fermò. Non sapeva se quella che sentiva era rabbia o qualcos'altro, ma non si soffermò troppo a pensarci, sapeva soltanto che l'episodio di poco prima l'aveva toccata nel profondo. Elyza aveva rischiato la vita per lei e questo non riusciva a darle pace. La cosa che la terrorizzava di più si era ripresentata come un lampo in mezzo a una bufera, dando di nuovo vita a tutte le sue preoccupazioni sull'entrare di nuovo in contatto con le persone. Non si sentiva più nel suo porto sicuro, adesso era come una nave in mezzo all'oceano che aveva perso la rotta.

 

“Alicia, posso entrare?” chiese Elyza salendo il primo gradino e affacciandosi alla porta della piccola roulotte.

“Tanto fai come ti pare” rispose astiosa la esile Clark.

La bionda si accigliò, ma entrò comunque.

“Stai bene?” le chiese rimanendo sulla soglia.

“No”

“Posso fare qualcosa?”

“No” i suoi passi rimbombavano sulla moquette blu.

Lex rimase in piedi, ferma, le braccia lungo i fianchi. Aveva intuito per quale motivo Alicia fosse arrabbiata, ma voleva sentirselo dire.

“Vuoi che me ne vada?”

Silenzio.

Alicia interruppe il suo cammino.

“No...” rispose infine.

La bionda tirò un sospiro di sollievo, se non altro non la stava allontanando come era stata solita fare fino a pochi giorni prima. Avrebbe voluto sedersi, ma aveva ancora i pantaloni zuppi di sangue rappreso, così come il volto e i capelli. Rifletté soltanto in quel momento sul fatto che Alicia l'aveva abbracciata comunque.

“Ti sei messa in pericolo per colpa mia” sibilò la più giovane dandole ancora le spalle.

“Questo non è vero, non è stata colpa tua...”

“Sì invece! Eri preoccupata per me e non ti sei concentrata sul tuo obiettivo! Hai rischiato di mandare tutto all'aria, hai rischiato di...” si interruppe, aveva alzato il tono fino quasi ad urlare. Strinse i pugni fino a far diventare bianche le esili nocche.

“...ho rischiato di morire, ma non è successo” concluse la frase Lex, avvicinandosi di un passo.

Alicia si voltò e se la trovò davanti, sobbalzò, ma non si allontanò. Negli occhi di Elyza poteva leggere tutto il suo rammarico per la situazione che si era appena creata.

“Non è successo stavolta, ma ti ho messa in pericolo”

“No, mi hai salvata”

“Non sarebbe stato necessario se io non ci fossi stata”

“Non puoi saperlo” Elyza cominciò a capire cosa Alicia stesse provando.

La ragazzina non rispose, sospirò e prese un panno, lo imbevve d'acqua e senza dire una parola lo passò sul volto della bionda, portando via il sangue.

“Hai bisogno di una doccia...” le fece notare poi.

“Lo so”

Alicia continuò a portare via lo sporco dalla pelle di Elyza, poi, senza guardarla negli occhi, mentre ripuliva il panno sotto l'acqua corrente del piccolo lavabo della minuscola cucina disse: “Credo che dovremmo chiudere qui”.

Lex si sentì mancare il fiato, le afferrò una mano.

“Chiudere cosa?”

“Qualsiasi cosa ci sia tra di noi”

“Perché?” sentì materializzarsi un peso sul petto.

“È troppo pericoloso...”

“Guardami” il tono di Elyza risultò imperativo anche se non avrebbe voluto.

Alicia alzò il capo lentamente e la fissò negli occhi, provocandosi una fitta di dolore all'addome.

“Cosa c'è tra di noi?” le chiese a bruciapelo.

“Non lo so...” Gli occhi della esile Clark balzarono più volte in evidente imbarazzo.

“Io lo so invece, ma credo che tu debba chiarirti le idee”

“Allora spiegami cosa...” non riuscì a finire la frase, le labbra ancora umide di Elyza si poggiarono sulle sue, si soffermarono per qualche secondo, poi si scostarono bruscamente. Le lasciò improvvisamente la mano e disse: “Se vuoi chiudere qui non sono nessuno per fermarti, prenditi il tuo tempo”. Si voltò e fece per uscire dalla roulotte, ma prima, con tono grave disse: “Ma sappi che non ti aspetterò per sempre”, poi proseguì, sapendo di averle mentito.

Corse verso casa, sentendosi sporca e sola, entrò senza nemmeno chiudere la porta, fece una doccia veloce, si rivestì e corse a casa di Raven sperando con tutta sé stessa di trovarla.

 

Bussò alla porta.

L'amica le aprì, stava per salutarla quando Elyza si buttò tra le sue braccia, stringendola a sé.

“Ehi, che ti succede?” chiese Raven.

Lex non le rispose, sentiva che rischiava di scoppiare a piangere e non era solita farlo.

“Per fortuna che sono in pausa dal lavoro, vieni dentro, Bellamy è a casa di Echo”.

Elyza accettò l'invito e una volta dentro le raccontò tutto quello che era successo, le confidò ogni particolare e le fece dono di tutti i suoi pensieri.

 

Quando la bionda era uscita dalla roulotte Alicia era rimasta impietrita per qualche minuto, aveva portato una mano alla bocca, cercando di assaporare il ricordo delle labbra premute sulle sue. Lo aveva fatto davvero? Lex l'aveva davvero baciata? Era stato un bacio casto, sincero, carico di emozioni. Poi si era fatta una doccia, lavando via lo sporco, ma non le paure e le angosce, ma nemmeno le farfalle nello stomaco.

Adesso era distesa sul letto, fissava il soffitto e si chiedeva cosa stesse sentendo in quel momento. Paura? Sì, tantissima, ma non c'era solo quello a farle compagnia in quel pomeriggio afoso. Sentiva che dentro di sé ormai si era annidato un sentimento ben più forte di quello, qualcosa che sicuramente non l'avrebbe fatta dormire quella notte. Erano anni che non baciava nessuno, ma erano anche anni che non ne sentiva la necessità. Adesso invece percepiva il bisogno di avere quelle labbra ancora sulle sue, voleva sentirne di nuovo il sapore e voleva ancora quel contatto, non soltanto fisico.

Si sentiva vicina a Elyza più di quanto avrebbe pensato fosse possibile con una persona conosciuta da così poco tempo, cosa le stava succedendo?

Non voleva essere egoista, sapeva benissimo che se avesse ceduto a questo sentimento avrebbe di nuovo messo in pericolo la bionda, sapeva che starle lontana era l'unica soluzione possibile per evitare che le potesse succedere qualcosa di brutto. Era chiaro ai suoi occhi che i sentimenti avevano il brutto vizio di fare del male alle persone. Come poteva respingere quello che sentiva? Non poteva, questo era ovvio, ma doveva nasconderlo, doveva di nuovo riuscire a costruire una muraglia intorno al suo cuore, impedendosi di fare qualcosa di stupido, di avventato. Doveva ragionare con la testa e smettere di ascoltare il cuore, lui faceva sempre e solo casino, nel suo petto regnava soltanto il chaos.

 

“Elyza, ascoltami, lasciala perdere!” Raven, che era sdraiata nel letto accanto a lei, si tirò su a sedere e la guardò dall'alto in basso.

“Le tipe come lei fanno solo casino, non riuscirai a cambiare questo suo lato oscuro, puoi stare soltanto male” continuò categorica.

Sembrava che avesse la soluzione a portata di mano, ma dentro di sé Elyza non sentiva quello che sentiva lei.

“Ma è già cambiata moltissimo, sono passati quanti, quattro giorni? Cinque?” disse contrariata.

“Non conta, come vedi ricade sempre nelle stesse dinamiche, non puoi farci niente, è un suo meccanismo di difesa e niente le impedirà di farlo di nuovo”

“Ma non puoi saperlo, tu non la conosci...”

“”Non la conosci nemmeno tu, fidati, stalle lontano, scappa finché sei in tempo” il suo tono deciso era quasi come una lama conficcata nel fianco di Lex.

“In ogni caso ha detto che vuole chiudere questa cosa sul nascere e sembrava piuttosto decisa” Elyza si voltò su un fianco, dando le spalle all'amica della quale non riusciva a reggere lo sguardo.

“Liz, non sentirti in colpa, ma dimenticala, ci sono migliaia... no, centinaia... ok forse decine di donne la fuori di cui puoi innamorarti, lascia perdere la pazza” il suo tono era molto giudicante, ma Elyza sapeva che stava soltanto cercando di proteggerla dal dolore che le leggeva negli occhi.

“Non è una pazza Rae, non puoi sapere quante ne ha passate” cercò di difenderla la bionda.

“Tutti ne abbiamo passate tante, questo non giustifica il suo comportamento” Raven passò una mano lungo la schiena dell'amica, carezzandola.

“So che è dura, ma fidati, troverai qualcun'altra” disse con tono dolce.

“Ma io non voglio qualcun'altra, io voglio lei” la voce le si ruppe in gola, lasciando spazio a un nodo che le impediva persino di inghiottire la saliva.

Raven capì che non era il caso di proseguire e si adagiò accanto a lei, la abbracciò e le baciò una spalla, poi la strinse e le lasciò sfogare il suo pianto nascosto.

 

_Basta!_  Si disse Alicia, non aveva intenzione di rimanere su quel letto e subire. Si alzò di scatto e si mise le scarpe da ginnastica, aveva voglia di andare a correre per sfogare tutto quello che le impastava la testa.

Una lieve brezza le fece godere di quel momento prima di partire. Prese un bel respiro e cominciò a correre, aumentando la velocità man mano che proseguiva nel suo percorso. Sentiva i muscoli tendersi, avrebbe forse dovuto fare un po' di stretching, ma andava bene anche così. Cercò un ritmo ben preciso e lo seguì, voleva sentirsi forte, energica e sicura. Il sole le scaldava la pelle che cominciò a imperlarsi di sudore. La coda di cavallo oscillava al ritmo dei suoi passi svelti e il suo respiro si faceva sempre più affannato ma regolare. Non ricordava quando fosse stata l'ultima volta che si era concessa una corsa terapeutica, ma si rese conto solo in quel momento di quanto ne avesse sempre avuto bisogno. Correre per scappare dagli zombie era un conto, correre per il puro piacere di farlo la faceva sentire di nuovo libera.

Nel suo percorso intravide Rick, era sul portico con Michonne e la piccola Judith, la salutò sorridendole e lei ricambiò. Era bello sentirsi parte di qualcosa.

Passò vicino ai garage dove erano parcheggiati i mezzi e si accorse della presenza di Daryl che stava tirando a lucido la sua moto, rigorosamente posteggiata accanto a quella di Elyza. Sentì il bisogno di fermarsi da lui, doveva parlare con qualcuno e lui era l'unica persona che potesse anche soltanto vagamente somigliare ad un amico per lei.

“Ciao” gli disse con il fiatone, fermandosi e cominciando a stiracchiare i muscoli indolenziti.

Lui alzò lo sguardo e le sorrise, ricambiando il saluto.

“Come stai?” le chiese. Non gli era sfuggito il suo comportamento di quella mattina e sapeva che qualcosa dentro di lei era successo.

“Bene” rispose Alicia automaticamente.

“Ne sei sicura?”

“No”

“Ti va di parlarne?”

“Si...” sorrise imbarazzata.

Daryl batté il palmo della mano sulla moto di Elyza e la invitò a sedersi. Lui si sistemò sulla sua.

“Cosa è successo esattamente stamattina?” chiese lui senza girarci troppo intorno.

“Niente...” mentì lei.

“Ok, riproviamo, cosa  _ti_ è successo stamattina?”

“Ho avuto paura” rispose lei a fatica.

“Di cosa?”

“Non lo so...” si pentì di aver deciso di parlare con lui, era più difficile di quanto avesse immaginato.

“Ok, te lo dico io allora, credo che tu abbia avuto paura che potesse succedere qualcosa a Elyza” il suo tono non era accusatorio, ma tranquillo e amichevole.

Alicia annuì.

“Alla fine però è andato tutto bene, tu te la sei cavata benissimo e Rick è felice di aver deciso di portarti con noi. Direi che non c'è niente per cui essere tristi” concluse lui.

“Ho messo in pericolo Elyza” confessò lei.

Lui fece per intervenire, per dirle che non era così, ma lei lo precedette e, dopo aver preso fiato, disse: “Non voglio metterla in pericolo di nuovo, non voglio essere la causa della sua morte, non voglio dover soffrire per lei e mi terrorizza il fatto che si preoccupi per me, questo non la fa concentrare sui suoi obiettivi e la rende vulnerabile. In questo mondo i sentimenti sono dannosi e io non voglio provarne e non voglio che lei ne provi per me”.

Daryl si stupì di questa apertura da parte della ragazza e allo stesso tempo si sentì lusingato.

“Alicia, ti dico soltanto una cosa, tutti abbiamo passato dei momenti difficili. Rick ha perso suo figlio, ma nonostante questo è innamorato di Michonne e continua ad amare sua figlia. Io ho perso mio fratello quando tutto è cominciato, ma nonostante questo voglio bene a Lexy come se fosse mia sorella. Elyza ha perso tutti i suoi amici e non ha la più pallida idea di che fine abbiano fatto i suoi genitori, ma nonostante questo si è innamorata di te... I sentimenti mandano avanti questo mondo, non ha senso rinnegare il carburante che alimenta tutto quanto. Le persone soffrono, ma ripartono e lo vedo, tu hai paura, ma sei in grado di ripartire proprio come abbiamo fatto tutti noi”

_Nonostante questo si è innamorata di te..._  si ripeté nella testa. Possibile che quel ragazzo tanto ombroso all'apparenza riuscisse sempre a toccare i tasti giusti con lei?

“Come fai a sapere se sono in grado o no?” chiese lei confusa.

“Tutti lo siamo, prima o poi...”

 

Elyza aveva dovuto lasciare Raven al suo lavoro e si era ritrovata costretta a chiudersi in casa, non aveva voglia di vedere nessun altro, nemmeno Daryl. Aveva cercato di sfogarsi con un po' di esercizio fisico, ma non c'era riuscita. Aveva allora provato a leggere un libro, ma poco dopo si era stufata. Aveva pensato di cucinarsi qualcosa, ma non aveva fame. Aveva quindi acceso il televisore e messo su un dvd completamente a caso che in realtà non stava guardando. Possibile che si sentisse così vuota per una ragazza con la quale non c'era realmente stato niente? Eccome se era possibile, non riusciva a controllare questo suo malessere e non era abituata a sentirsi così, era come essere in una fase pre ciclo mestruale, ma dieci volte più potente. Si sentiva anche in colpa per Tara, non che volesse tornare indietro, sapeva che avevano preso la decisione giusta, ma come poteva non essersi accorta che per lei non era soltanto sesso? Era stata una stronza egoista e non si sarebbe perdonata tanto facilmente. Si chiese se era il caso di andare da lei, di parlarle, ma si rese conto che forse era più corretto lasciarle i suoi tempi e i suoi spazi, quello che si erano volute dire se lo erano già dette.

Bussarono alla porta, interrompendo il suo flusso di pensieri.

Aprì controvoglia, ma entrò in subbuglio quando vide Alicia ferma sul portico.

“Scusami, ho sbagliato...” disse fissando le assi di legno sul pavimento.

Elyza sentì il bisogno di fumare una sigaretta, ma lo respinse, non era il caso in quel momento.

“Non penso davvero quello che ti ho detto, non tutto almeno... non credo che sia il caso di chiudere, non voglio mettere un muro fra noi, ma...” si fermò, cercando le parole giuste.

“Posso entrare?” chiese poi.

Elyza si scostò dalla porta, facendole cenno con la mano di accomodarsi, non riusciva a parlare in quel momento.

Una volta dentro Alicia proseguì: “Non è facile per me, credo che ormai tu lo abbia capito, ma questo non mi autorizza a farti del male e ad allontanarti ogni volta”

_Wow, sta davvero dicendo tutto questo?_  Si domandò Elyza continuando con il suo silenzio.

“Quindi sono venuta qui per chiederti una cosa, sempre se non è già troppo tardi”

“Dimmi” intervenne finalmente Elyza spronandola a proseguire.

“Ti va di ricominciare tutto da capo?”

Lex sentì nella testa le parole di Raven. Sarebbe davvero stato meglio tenerla lontana? Forse. Era seriamente una pazza? Forse. C'erano davvero decine di donne di cui si sarebbe potuta innamorare? Forse. Ma in quel momento niente le importava. Vederla davanti a sé, spaesata, dispiaciuta e imbarazzata la faceva sentire bene. Le faceva venir voglia di abbracciarla, di stringerla e di dirle che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Ma l'unica domanda che riuscì a pronunciare in quel momento per smorzare la tensione fu: “Ti va di vedere “I Goonies”?”

Alicia sorrise, in modo tenero e sincero, capendo che era il suo modo per dirle di sì, poi chiese ridendo: “Hai i pop corn?”

“Ovviamente” rispose la bionda.

Elyza preparò il cibo e inserì il dvd nel vecchio lettore, poi si sedette sul divano accanto ad Alicia e premette play. Guardarono il film divertite dalle battute dei ragazzi sullo schermo e la esile Clark scoppiò a ridere quando vide Sloth pensando al fabbro di Hilltop. In effetti gli somigliava.

Ad un tratto Elyza sentì la mano di Alicia stringere la sua, in silenzio.

Entrambe capirono che quello era un punto di non ritorno.

 


	9. Capitolo 9

Elyza cercava in tutti i modi di concentrarsi sul film, ma la sua testa era come in una coltre di nebbia dal sapore dolce. Da quando Alicia le aveva preso la mano e aveva intrecciato le dita con le sue non era più riuscita a pensare ad altro. Si sentiva levitare in aria tanta era la leggerezza che percepiva in sé. Le risate della ragazza accanto a lei contornavano il tutto e rendevano quel momento ancora più speciale.

Non si era mai sentita così in vita sua, non le era mai successo con nessuno e stranamente questa cosa non la spaventava minimamente. Anzi, la faceva sentire viva come da anni non si sentiva, le faceva venire voglia di fare cose che non comprendessero soltanto uccidere zombie e sesso occasionale.

Quando arrivarono i titoli di coda si accorse che Alicia si era addormentata, sperò che non si fosse persa il finale, ma poco importava. Era appoggiata delicatamente con la testa sulla sua spalla e avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per poter rimanere così per sempre, non voleva interrompere quell'incanto. Lasciò che il DVD arrivasse alla fine della sua corsa e respirò il profumo dei capelli della ragazza. Era inebriante. Pensò se fosse stato il caso di lasciarla dormire sul divano o se portarla nel letto. Optò per la seconda, le prese delicatamente il volto tra le mani, cercando di non svegliarla e lo adagiò sullo schienale del divano. Poi si alzò in piedi e la prese in braccio, era tremendamente leggera, esile a tal punto da non farle sentire nemmeno la fatica. Alicia non si svegliò e la bionda riuscì a portarla sul letto. Le tolse le scarpe e pensò se toglierle anche i vestiti, ma decise che non era il caso, avrebbe sì potuto destarla dal suo riposo, ma soprattutto sapeva che Alicia avrebbe potuto non apprezzare il gesto, non ancora quantomeno. Rise pensando alla battuta che si era appena fatta nella sua testa e si sedette sulla grande poltrona posta in un angolo della stanza. Decise che avrebbe dormito lì per quella notte, non voleva obbligare Alicia a dover dormire nello stesso letto con lei. La guardò, vedeva il suo petto alzarsi al ritmo del suo respiro e i suoi capelli castani ricadevano disordinatamente sul cuscino. Era bellissima, le labbra carnose, le orecchie piccole e la pelle delicata, le ciglia lunghe e sensuali. Non c'era niente di lei che non le piacesse, capì che anche quel suo carattere spesso chiuso e schivo in realtà la ammaliava, sentiva la voglia di scalfire quel muro per avere il privilegio di essere colei che era riuscita a farlo, che era stata capace di entrare nel suo spazio privato, di carpire i suoi sentimenti e le sue emozioni. Voleva essere colei che sarebbe riuscita a farle superare le sue paure, non le importava quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto. Si addormentò guardandola, pensandola e infine sognandola.

 

Nel mezzo della notte Alicia fu scossa da violenti incubi, i soliti di sempre, Elyza in pericolo, i suoi amici morenti, sua madre che dava la vita per lei e suo fratello ucciso per mano di quella bambina che lui tanto aveva cercato di salvare. Non riusciva a svegliarsi, non riusciva a fare a meno di obbligarsi a vivere tutto quello, se lo meritava, doveva scontare le sue pene, doveva soffrire così come avevano sofferto tutti intorno a lei. Adesso era rimasta sola. Ad un tratto i sogni però presero una forma diversa, sognò Elyza, sognò che l'abbracciava stretta e le sussurrava parole rassicuranti. Sognò il suo profumo e si sentì protetta.

 

Quando il mattino seguente si svegliò alle prime luci dell'alba già sentiva il caldo torrido estivo farsi strada nella camera.  _Dove sono?_  Si chiese. Ricordava di essersi addormentata durante il film, che Elyza l'avesse portata fino in camera sua e che avesse dormito lì? Probabile. Era voltata verso la finestra dalla quale filtrava una fioca luce. Sentì un peso sul fianco, scorse con la mano fino a trovarne la causa. Si allarmò, guardò in basso e vide un braccio che la cingeva intorno alla vita. Si voltò lentamente e si trovò faccia a faccia con Elyza. L'aveva abbracciata durante la notte, non se lo era soltanto sognato. Perché lo aveva fatto? Non sapeva come sentirsi, da una parte non avrebbe mai voluto uscire dalla presa calda delle sue braccia, dall'altra si sentiva come se avesse violato in qualche modo la sua intimità. Fece un respiro profondo per fare ordine nei suoi pensieri, cosa diceva la testa e cosa il cuore? Sentì il dolce profumo di Lex e scoprì che stare tra le sue braccia in realtà la faceva sentire bene. Le guardò il viso, dolcemente addormentato e sentì la voglia di assaggiare nuovamente le sue labbra. Il neo che le contornava era tremendamente sexy.  _Alicia, contieniti per l'amor di Dio_  si disse sentendo il cuore cominciare a galopparle nel petto.

Elyza mugolò spostandosi e stringendola ancora di più a sé, intrecciò una gamba in mezzo alle sue premendo involontariamente sul suo pube. Alicia trattenne il fiato. Una sensazione di piacere la invase, fu completamente inaspettato e questo la scosse fin nelle viscere. Sentì il bisogno di accarezzare la pelle di Lex e non riuscì a frenarsi, le carezzò la gamba nuda, coperta solo in parte da degli shorts cortissimi. Ne vagliò tutta la superficie liscia e morbida con la punta delle dita.

 

Elyza aprì gli occhi, sentendosi solleticare una gamba, la prima cosa che vide furono gli occhi verdi di Alicia, attraversati da un bagliore insolito. Era tremendamente vicina e per un attimo sentì l'istinto di baciarla, quando però si rese conto che quella visione non faceva parte del suo mondo onirico, si allarmò. Aveva paura che la ragazza di sarebbe arrabbiata. Durante la notte Alicia aveva avuto di nuovo i suoi incubi e lei aveva cercato in tutti i modi di farla stare meglio, l'aveva poi abbracciata riuscendo a calmarla. Si era ripromessa di lasciarla non appena si fosse assicurata che stava dormendo tranquilla, ma aveva finito con l'addormentarsi a sua volta e i suoi piani erano andati a monte. Non avrebbe voluto farsi trovare accanto a lei quella mattina, non così avvinghiata come era in quel momento.

“Scusami...” le sussurrò, scostandosi.

Alicia la prese in un abbraccio sincero, non lasciandola andare.

“Resta se ti va”

Lex non riusciva a credere a quello che aveva appena sentito pronunciare dalle sue labbra invitanti. Si abbracciarono di nuovo e rimasero in silenzio, avvolte l'una all'altra. Non si dissero niente, i loro cuori parlavano tra loro senza che i messaggi dovessero essere veicolati dalle loro corde vocali, non era necessario, entrambe sapevano che si stavano raccontando i loro sentimenti in un modo puro, senza nessun tipo di interferenza o di norma sociale. Tutto passava dai loro battiti in una sorta di codice morse. Alicia sistemò il suo viso nell'incavo del collo di Elyza e lì rimase, infrangendo il suo respiro sulla pelle dell'altra. Non successe altro, ma a entrambe bastò quel contatto per sentirsi bene.

 

“Elyza?” interruppe il silenzio Alicia.

“Mh?”

“Ho fame...” disse, lasciando che Lex sentisse il suo sorriso contro la pelle.

Lex scoppiò in una risata che scosse anche la esile Clark, poi la baciò sul capo, tra i capelli.

“Ho dei biscotti fatti da Carol in cucina, più latte fresco di mungitura, ti va?” le chiese passando in rassegna la sua credenza.

“Oppure delle uova freschissime” propose.

Alicia apprezzò la seconda opzione, ma nessuna delle due aveva realmente voglia di staccarsi dall'altra. Elyza soprattutto aveva il terrore che se si fosse decisa ad alzarsi e a lasciare andare l'altra, questa avrebbe potuto sfuggirle di nuovo. Rimasero immobili ancora per qualche attimo finché Alicia con voce flebile e quasi imbarazzata le chiese: “Mi hai abbracciata perché ho avuto gli incubi anche stanotte?”

Elyza annuì, carezzandole i capelli.

“Scusa...” aggiunse poi.

“Alicia, non chiedermi scusa, non c'è motivo per cui tu debba farlo” la sua mano continuò scendendo sulla schiena della ragazza, la quale sussultò al tocco, sentendo il calore della mano della bionda anche attraverso la maglietta.

“Mi dispiace di averti tirato dentro ai miei casini” ammise Alicia.

“Sono io che ti ho tirato nei miei, sono io che ti ho portato qui tra queste mura senza che tu mi abbia chiesto niente, ma non è una gara a chi ha fatto peggio, io sono felice che tu sia entrata a far parte della mia vita” disse, poi con l'altra mano le prese il mento e le fece alzare il viso, per poterla guardare in faccia.

“Ok?” le chiese fissando il verde dei suoi occhi.

Alicia annuì, poi, non riuscendo a gestire lo sguardo di Elyza abbassò di nuovo il volto. Sospirò profondamente e disse: “Sogno la mia famiglia... i miei amici, li vedo morire...”

Lex si rese conto che si stava aprendo, che poteva essere il momento in cui le avrebbe confidato ogni sua paura, non sapeva bene come reagire, non voleva rovinare tutto. Rimase in silenzio, dando il tempo alla ragazza di continuare a parlare.

“Mia madre è morta per salvarmi, si è lasciata uccidere dagli erranti per dare il tempo a me e mio fratello di scappare, poi ha dato fuoco a tutto intorno a sé, lei compresa” il tono di Alicia era privo di emozioni, quasi come se stesse raccontando la storia di qualcun altro.

“Mio fratello è morto tra le mie braccia, una bambina gli ha sparato” continuò.

“E i miei amici...” cercò di proseguire, ma la voce le si ruppe e sentì le lacrime affacciarsi agli occhi.

“Shhh” le disse Elyza, carezzandole il viso. “Non devi dirmelo se non ti senti ancora pronta”.

“È colpa mia, sono tutti morti per colpa mia... tutti quanti” disse mentre le lacrime ricadevano, finendo la loro corsa sulla pelle di Elyza.

La bionda la strinse ancora di più, non voleva dirle che non era vero, non sarebbe servito a niente e soprattutto non sapeva come le cose fossero andate. Probabilmente Alicia aveva soltanto bisogno di sfogare il suo dolore, senza consigli, senza che qualcuno le dicesse che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Aveva soltanto bisogno di qualcuno che la stringesse e che ascoltasse tutto il suo dolore, tutta la sua paura e tutta la sua tristezza. Lex era pronta a farsene carico, era pronta ad asciugare con la sua pelle ogni sua lacrima, sarebbe stata paziente, dolce, accomodante. Non voleva bruciare nemmeno una tappa, aveva voglia di baciarla, di toccarla, di fare l'amore con lei, ma non avrebbe corso, non avrebbe fatto né chiesto niente finché la piccola Clark non fosse stata davvero pronta. Voleva che fosse lei a fare il primo passo, se mai fosse stato possibile.

 

Alicia riuscì a smettere di piangere, si sentiva tremendamente in imbarazzo ma non era riuscita a controllarsi. Cercò di allontanare i pensieri che la affliggevano dalla sua testa e infine si decise a sgusciare via dall'abbraccio di Elyza e ad alzarsi dal letto. Si concesse una doccia e poi fecero colazione insieme, si sentì meglio, ma sentiva anche che aveva bisogno di stare da sola. Voleva fare chiarezza dentro sé stessa e con Lex accanto non riusciva a concentrarsi.

“Credo che tornerò alla mia roulotte” annunciò a bruciapelo subito dopo colazione. Elyza alzò lo sguardo dal piatto vuoto, poteva leggere rammarico nel suo sguardo, ma non glielo fece pesare e le rispose: “Certamente, se ti va puoi tornare per cena”. La sua dolcezza era tangibile, ma in ogni caso Alicia aveva preso la sua decisione. Sapeva che se fosse rimasta ancora con lei avrebbe ibernato quella sua fase di accettazione e avrebbe rischiato di non riuscire più ad affrontare i suoi demoni finché non si fossero ripresentati ancora più forti e opprimenti di prima.

Alicia uscì dall'abitazione, investita dal sole mattutino, già forte e alto nel cielo. Camminò lentamente fino alla roulotte e vi si chiuse dentro, sprangando porte e finestre, era decisa a combattere le sue ombre, si rannicchiò seduta sul letto, chiuse gli occhi e cercò di rivivere attimo per attimo ciò che per troppo tempo aveva nascosto negli angoli impolverati della soffitta della sua mente.

 

Era una freddissima giornata invernale, secondo i loro calcoli doveva essere gennaio. Althea stava guidando il suo mezzo possente, non avevano una meta precisa, stavano soltanto cercando un posto dove potersi rifugiare dal freddo. Morgan, accanto a lei, seguiva con attenzione una cartina vecchia e consunta, sperando di trovare una strada ancora percorribile che fosse abbastanza lontana dai centri abitati, per poter evitare gli erranti il più possibile. Luciana, come da tempo ormai, aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, se ne stava seduta su uno dei sedili posteriori e gli unici suoi movimenti erano dettati dall'incedere del mezzo sulla strada accidentata. Strand era rannicchiato vicino ad Alicia, stava dormendo o facendo finta di farlo per non dover parlare con nessuno, né dover guardare nel vuoto. June e John avevano deciso di proseguire da soli, probabilmente erano tornati alla capanna di lui, sul fiume, in mezzo al nulla. Alicia sperò che potessero vivere la loro storia alla “vissero felici e contenti”, ma ormai non ci credeva più nemmeno lei. Erano rimasti solo loro cinque, senza una meta, senza la voglia di vivere. Stavano soltanto cercando di sopravvivere, ma a quale scopo? Alicia non lo sapeva più, aveva perso tutto, le rimanevano soltanto loro, tre semi sconosciuti e Strand a cui doveva la vita. Nessuno di loro poteva sapere che quello sarebbe stato l'ultimo giorno che avrebbero passato tutti insieme, o forse sì, perché in fondo tutti loro vivevano costantemente coscienti del fatto che chiunque sarebbe potuto morire da un momento all'altro. Ormai la vita funzionava così.

La frenata fu brusca, Althea non era stata per niente delicata con il suo piede sul pedale. Alicia si affacciò per vedere cosa fosse successo e si accorse che davanti a loro un gruppo di mezzi abbandonati bloccava il passaggio. Niente di nuovo, si erano trovati spesso durante i loro viaggi in situazioni simili, bastava scendere, eliminare gli erranti e spostare i mezzi. Un gioco da ragazzi ormai. Senza dirsi una parola scesero tutti quanti dalla camionetta e si guardarono intorno con circospezione. Non sembrava esserci niente di insolito, ma sarebbero potuti essere più attenti, più vigili. Purtroppo non lo furono e questo segnò il loro destino. Si avvicinarono ai mezzi, non c'era traccia degli erranti, abbassarono la guardia. Mai errore fu più fatale, da dietro i veicoli che bloccavano il passaggio saltarono fuori una dozzina di uomini e donne armati fino ai denti, gli urlarono contro qualcosa, Alicia non capì. Vide Morgan farsi strada e colpirne uno con il suo bastone, poi cadde a terra, un proiettile lo aveva colpito a bruciapelo. Alicia fece un altro passo, poi si sentì prendere una mano e strattonare, vide Strand che la stava supplicando di mettersi a terra come gli uomini stavano intimando. Obbedì, aveva la mente offuscata. Si sdraiarono a terra tutti e quattro, Alicia non riusciva a smettere di fissare il sangue che colava dalla ferita di Morgan, l'unico suo pensiero era che si sarebbe trasformato perché nessuno lo avrebbe potuto giustiziare come si doveva, evitandogli quell'atroce destino. Una donna le legò mani e piedi e le mise un panno sulla testa. Non vide più niente, se non giochi di luci ed ombre che filtravano dalle maglie del tessuto. Si sentì sballottare, la lanciarono in quello che sembrava il retro di un furgone. Si fece male ad una spalla nella caduta violenta e sentì partire il mezzo. Il viaggio non durò più di venti minuti, Alicia tenne il conto mentalmente per cercare di capire quanto si stavano allontanando. Di nuovo due braccia possenti la presero e la costrinsero a camminare, sentiva la lama di un coltello puntata alla gola, decise che era meglio non fare cazzate. Non sapeva cosa sperare, se che i suoi amici fossero con lei o che fossero riusciti a scappare in qualche modo. Camminò per pochi minuti e sentì dei chiacchiericci indistinti intorno a lei durante il tragitto, poi sentì aprirsi un portone, i cardini di metallo fecero rumore e le sembrò come un cancello pesante. Si sentì spingere e inciampò, batté la testa contro qualcosa di spigoloso, fu invasa dal dolore per qualche secondo, poi percepì la coscienza abbandonarla.

 

“Alicia” si sentì chiamare. Sembrava la voce di Strand, ma era lontana anni luce da lei.

“Alicia svegliati” qualcuno la strattonò e infine la schiaffeggiò con poca convinzione. La ragazza aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò in un ambiente sporco, l'odore di feci e urine le invase le narici, costringendola a tossire in preda ai conati di vomito.

“Dove siamo?” chiese alzandosi di scatto e provocandosi un forte capogiro che la fece pentire di quel movimento brusco.

“Oh grazie a Dio” esclamò Strand abbracciandola.

“Siamo nel buco del culo del mondo e siamo fottuti” sentenziò Althea alle sue spalle. Era in piedi, davanti alle sbarre alle quali stava appoggiata con entrambe le mani. Luciana era seduta in un angolo e fissava il vuoto.

“Ci hanno buttato qua dentro, due ore fa” le spiegò Strand guardandola negli occhi.

“Chi sono questi, cosa vogliono da noi?” chiese Alicia allarmata e confusa.

“Non ne ho idea, ma non siamo soli” le rispose Althea.

La esile Clark si rese conto che dei lamenti provenivano dal corridoio sul quale la cella si affacciava. Non erano i versi degli erranti ma sembravano più pianti sommessi e gemiti di dolore.

“Quanti siamo?” chiese ancora.

“Non ne ho idea, ancora non si è fatto vivo nessuno da quando ci hanno lasciato qui dentro” le rispose Strand.

Alicia si alzò in piedi e cercò di guardare attraverso le sbarre. Davanti a loro si vedeva soltanto un corridoio senza finestre. Sembrava una prigione, ma non ne era sicura.

Sentirono aprirsi una porta e dei passi avvicinarsi sempre di più. Due uomini si fermarono davanti alle sbarre senza dire una parola, scrutandoli.

“Che cazzo volete da noi?” ringhiò Strand avvicinandosi ad Alicia e frapponendosi tra lei e le sbarre.

“Piacere di conoscerti anche per me” gli disse con tono di sfida uno dei due uomini, i vestiti logori e i denti ingialliti gli conferivano un'aria malsana.

“Benvenuti, se farete come vi diremo non avrete niente da temere” continuò, poi guardò Luciana e si inumidì le labbra con un passaggio fugace della lingua.

“E esattamente cosa dovremmo fare?” domandò Althea guardandoli in cagnesco.

Gli uomini risero, una risata grassa e disgustante.

“Beh, dipende, dipende da cosa ci verrà in mente a mano a mano che sarete nostri ospiti” rispose l'uomo con i denti gialli.

L'altro gli tirò una gomitata gioviale e gli fece un cenno del capo indicando Luciana che per tutto il tempo non li aveva degnati nemmeno di uno sguardo. Se ne era rimasta rannicchiata nel suo angolo.

“Ehi, tu! Ispanica...” la chiamò allora l'uomo. Luciana non rispose. “Ehi, dico a te, bocconcino” continuò. “Eddy, credo che abbia bisogno di una lezione” gli propose l'altro che era rimasto in silenzio fino a quel momento. Risero entrambi. “Ci penseremo domani, le faremo passare la voglia di fare l'arrogante” rispose Eddy. Entrambi si allontanarono, lasciandoli di nuovo da soli. Alicia andò verso Luciana e l'abbracciò, ma la ragazza era assente. Non si era più davvero ripresa dopo la morte di Nick.

Qualcuno portò loro da mangiare e da bere qualche ora più tardi, pane ammuffito e patate crude, ma era comunque meglio di niente. Mangiarono e cercarono di dormire, ma nessuno vi riuscì.

Dal giorno dopo iniziò il loro incubo.

Capirono di trovarsi in una comunità che basava la sua sopravvivenza sulla schiavitù, obbligavano le persone a lavorare per loro e quando si rifiutavano di farlo dapprima cercavano di convincerli con le buone maniere, una serie di frustate sulla schiena, poi passavano a bruciare la carne con tizzoni roventi e quando capivano che non c'era niente da fare allora si decidevano a uccidere gli insubordinati lasciando che si trasformassero in zombie.

Per le settimane successive passarono ogni giorno a lavorare, quando nei campi, quando a creare loro armi, quando semplicemente a pulire le latrine, Alicia tornava in cella con ferite nuove ogni volta, ogni scusa era buona per farle del male, a lei come a tutti gli altri. La notte però cercavano di individuare una via di fuga possibile. Ogni loro piano era andato in fumo, non era possibile scappare durante il giorno, le guardie erano troppe e ben armate, non erano riusciti ad individuare punti deboli nella struttura del carcere che potesse dar loro modo di fuggire inosservati e nella loro cella non c'erano finestre né condotti dell'aria che permettessero a qualcuno di sgattaiolare via.

Erano sempre più stanchi e stremati, fisicamente ma ancor di più mentalmente, erano magri, sfiniti, tristi e sentivano che si stavano arrendendo.

Una notte furono svegliati da una fortissima esplosione, sembrava piuttosto lontana da loro, ma allo stesso tempo le vibrazioni li raggiunsero in modo talmente violento che fecero crollare parte del muro. La fessura era strettissima, nessuno di loro era in grado di passarci, se non Alicia.

“Alicia, vai, scappa, non preoccuparti per noi!” gli urlò Strand cercando di sovrastare le urla della gente chiusa nelle celle vicino a loro. Così era andata, ripromettendosi e giurando loro che sarebbe tornata a salvarli. Riuscì senza difficoltà ad uscire dall'edificio, l'oscurità la aiutò a non farsi individuare e una volta fuori si accorse che un'intera ala della prigione era andata a fuoco. Non sapeva cosa avesse provocato l'esplosione, ma poco importava, adesso doveva trovare il modo di salvare i suoi amici, ma come fare? Rimase in silenzio, nascosta tra i cespugli per tutta la notte, c'era un viavai di gente che cercava di estinguere il fuoco, ma invano, non avevano i mezzi necessari per farlo.

Molti uscivano avvolti dalle fiamme e Alicia non riuscì a fare a meno di godere ti tale vista. Ad uno ad uno stavano o morendo o scappando. Decise quindi che sarebbe stato meglio aspettare, aspettare che tutti se ne fossero andati, aspettare che il fuoco si fosse estinto. Notò che le fiamme non si stavano propagando all'ala dalla quale era scappata e tirò un sospiro di sollievo, a quanto pareva poteva avere tempo a disposizione. Rimase lì fino al mattino seguente. Si accorse che già da qualche ora non vedeva né sentiva più nessun movimento, così si decise a partire, si diresse a grandi passi verso le celle dalle quali era passata e non trovando ostacoli di nessun tipo si riscoprì soddisfatta, si sentì carica di energie nonostante le dolesse ogni singolo muscolo del corpo. Il fuoco stava mano a mano estinguendosi e pensò che probabilmente quegli uomini sarebbero potuti tornare da un momento all'altro, così affrettò il passo. Prese le scale che conducevano al corridoio di prigionia e non appena ebbe sceso l'ultimo gradino si accorse che qualcosa non andava. Sentì dei lamenti, stavolta erano dei gemiti rochi, tipici degli erranti. Prese un pezzo di ferro che trovò a terra, sperando di non doverlo usare come arma, ma preparandosi a tale evenienza. Con passi lenti si avvicinò alla sua cella e sentì i lamenti farsi più intensi. Quando arrivò davanti alle sbarre ed ebbe la visuale sull'interno della cella il ferro le cadde di mano, provocando un forte tonfo. Strand, Luciana e Althea furono attratti dal rumore e si voltarono, gli occhi vuoti e spenti, e cominciarono a gemere ancora più forte, avevano voglia di azzannarla. Il soffitto della cella aveva in parte ceduto e li aveva schiacciati sotto il suo peso. Adesso si trovavano imprigionati sotto le macerie, affamati e impossibilitati a muoversi. Tendevano le mani verso di lei, carpendo l'aria, sporgendosi il più possibile e sbattendo le loro mascelle in cerca di carne da masticare.

Se solo fosse arrivata prima, se solo non avesse aspettato. I suoi amici erano morti, erano morti per colpa sua.


	10. Capitolo 10

Alicia aprì gli occhi, quel viaggio che aveva fatto con la mente era stata la cosa più dolorosa che avesse mai fatto in vita sua. Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse trascorso, ma si sentiva spossata. Aveva voglia di piangere, ma sentì come se le lacrime si fossero esaurite. Si alzò dal letto e bevve una sorsata di acqua fresca, aveva caldo e stava sudando copiosamente. Il suo primo pensiero fu Elyza e sentì forte il bisogno di vederla, di passare del tempo con lei e forse anche di raccontarle tutto quello che le era successo. Non aveva più senso tenersi tutto dentro, adesso si sentiva pronta per affrontarlo, insieme a lei.

Uscì dalla roulotte e corse verso casa sua con passo deciso, bussò alla porta ma non ricevette risposta. Aspettò qualche minuto, forse era sotto la doccia e non l'aveva sentita si disse. Bussò di nuovo. Niente. Provò ad aprire la porta sperando di trovarla aperta, ma scoprì che era saldamente chiusa a chiave. Evidentemente Elyza non era in casa.

Fece il giro della cittadina, andò ai garage e notò che non c'erano né la moto di Lex né quella di Daryl, si allarmò. Corse a casa di Rick per chiedere spiegazioni e scoprì che i due ragazzi erano dovuti partire per risolvere l'ennesimo problema di pulizia delle strade. Possibile che toccasse sempre a loro? Possibile che Elyza non avesse pensato di avvisarla? Erano rimaste d'accordo che si sarebbero viste per cena, forse sapeva che sarebbe tornata in tempo. Alicia cercò di calmarsi e di non arrabbiarsi.

Tornò alla roulotte e prima di salire i gradini vide un biglietto attaccato alla porta che prima, scendendo gli scalini e dando le spalle all'ingresso, non aveva notato.

“Sono dovuta uscire per ammazzare qualche bastardo di quegli zombie, non volevo disturbarti, ci vediamo per cena. Elyza”.

Ok, se non altro aveva pensato di avvisarla in qualche modo, Alicia pensò che fosse stato un gesto carino da parte sua e si mise l'anima in pace anche se in fondo in fondo non era completamente tranquilla. Sapeva e soprattutto aveva avuto modo di vedere che sia Elyza sia Daryl erano degli ottimi combattenti e che sapevano come muoversi anche nelle situazioni più ostili, ma nonostante questo c'era una punta di preoccupazione nel suo profondo. Cercò di scacciarla, andò al lago e si mise a leggere, seduta sul grande prato.

 

Dopo qualche ora si rese conto che il sole stava tramontando e di Elyza nemmeno l'ombra. Cosa poteva fare? L'istinto le diceva di uscire e andarla a cercare, ma sarebbe stata una decisione stupida, non sapeva dove fosse andata e avrebbe rischiato di mettersi in pericolo per niente, aspettò ancora, continuando a leggere ma non riuscendo a mantenere l'attenzione sulle parole, che scorrevano via senza che le lasciassero dentro il loro vero significato.

Le tenebre cominciarono a prendere il posto della fioca luce rossastra e a questo punto il cuore di Alicia era in subbuglio, non c'era più modo di tenerlo a bada e doveva fare qualcosa. Chiuse il libro con uno scatto fulmineo e si diresse a passo svelto da Rick. Bussò alla sua porta, lui aprì e la guardò interrogativo.

“Ciao Rick, scusami se ti disturbo ma...” Alicia notò una donna di colore con una bambina in braccio avvicinarsi alla porta.

“Non ci siamo ancora presentate” disse la donna con dei folti capelli rasta che le ricadevano sulle spalle “Io sono Michonne, piacere di conoscerti, tu devi essere Alicia”.

“Sì” rispose solamente, stringendole la mano. Le sembravano dei convenevoli inutili vista l'urgenza che sentiva dentro, non aveva tempo da perdere con certe stupidaggini.

“Qualcosa non va Alicia?” le chiese Rick invitandola ad entrare. La ragazza preferì rimanere sulla soglia, a sottolineare la sua irrequietezza.

“Elyza e Daryl non sono ancora tornati” gli fece notare, lasciando intendere la sua ansia a riguardo.

“Lo so, non preoccuparti, è capitato spesso. Probabilmente hanno avuto qualche tipo di contrattempo e per non dover tornare con il buio hanno preferito rimanere fuori per la notte, sta tranquilla, sono sicuro che torneranno alle prime luci dell'alba” lo sceriffo sembrava effettivamente non avere nessun tipo di timore e questo irritò Alicia ancora di più.

“Ma non potremmo uscire per controllare che sia tutto a posto?” chiese la ragazza con l'affanno.

“Alicia, non mi sembra il caso di uscire questa notte, ti garantisco che se domani non saranno ancora tornati, andrò io personalmente a cercarli” il tono di Rick nascondeva una certa impazienza, evidentemente non aveva nessuna voglia di perdere tempo con le preoccupazioni di una ragazzina.

Alicia capì che non ci sarebbe stato niente da fare per poterlo convincere e si decise a salutarlo e a lasciarlo con la sua famiglia.

 

A quel punto non le restava altro che aspettare fino al mattino seguente. Tornando verso la sua roulotte passò davanti al cancello dove intravide una ragazza con un giubbottino rosso fare la guardia da una posizione soprelevata.

“Ehi, posso salire anche io?” chiese Alicia istintivamente.

La ragazza guardò verso il basso e le fece segno di raggiugerla, senza dirle niente.

Si issò dalla scaletta e fu accanto a lei in pochi secondi, poi le porse una mano e si presentò.

“So chi sei, io sono Raven” le rispose la ragazza dalla carnagione olivastra, continuando a guardare nel suo binocolo, senza stringerle la mano.

“Oh...” rispose Alicia percependo l'ostilità dell'altra. Si mise poi a guardare al di là delle mura. L'oscurità totale era quasi soffocante da lassù.

 

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, poi Raven lasciò il binocolo, assicurato al collo con un passante di pelle, e scrutò la ragazzina. Non si fidava di lei, non perché pensasse che potesse essere una cattiva persona ma perché aveva capito che era sfuggente, che aveva paura. Si può fare poco affidamento sulle persone che vivono nella paura, sono imprevedibili.

“Perché sei voluta salire?” le chiese.

“Speravo di poter vedere qualcuno tornare...”

“Immagino tu ti riferisca ad Elyza” il suo tono era tutto fuor che amichevole.

“Sì...”

“Anche io sono qui per questo, solitamente non tocca a me fare la guardia, ma ho chiesto a Rosita di poter coprire il suo turno stanotte. Ma se posso permettermi di dirti una cosa ti assicuro che Elyza sa badare a sé stessa, è la persona più cazzuta che abbia mai conosciuto in vita mia e insieme a Daryl sono inarrestabili. Quindi forse ci stiamo entrambe preoccupando per niente” Raven lo disse più per sé stessa che per Alicia, della quale fondamentalmente non le importava molto.

La ragazzina sospirò e incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Posso stare qui anche io stanotte?” chiese flebilmente, per paura che la sua richiesta potesse risultare un disturbo alle orecchie di Raven.

“C'è posto a malapena per una persona” rispose infatti l'altra secca. Il suo messaggio era chiaro: non ho voglia di averti intorno tutta la notte, quindi vedi di andartene il prima possibile.

“Sì, hai ragione, scusa...” rispose Alicia. Solitamente non era così sommessa con le persone che facevano le prepotenti con lei, ma con quella ragazza tanto spavalda, si sentiva in difficoltà. Si accinse a scendere dalla scaletta augurandole la buonanotte, quando Raven le disse: “Ti avviso se ci sono novità” stavolta il suo tono era meno asciutto.

 

Alicia si chiuse nella sua roulotte, mangiò qualcosa e cercò di mettersi a letto, ma, ovviamente, non riuscì a dormire. Da una parte era preoccupata per Elyza e anche per Daryl, dall'altra aveva paura che avrebbe potuto fare di nuovo i suoi incubi e stavolta non ci sarebbe stato nessuno a stringerla per farla sentire meglio. Pensò ad Elyza, a quanto era stata dolce con lei, come forse nessuno in vita sua aveva mai fatto. L'aveva rispettata fin da subito e non le aveva mai nascosto i suoi sentimenti. Non aveva mai conosciuto nessuno come lei e sentiva che si stava avvicinando a quella ragazza ogni giorno sempre di più, la stava facendo entrare nella sua vita e lei ci si stava infilando in punta di piedi, con pazienza e rispetto. Si accorse che stava sentendo la sua mancanza, si chiese se la cosa fosse reciproca.

 

Il mattino seguente arrivò tardi, troppo tardi, quelle ore le erano sembrate interminabili e per tutta la notte aveva sperato di sentir bussare alla porta e trovare Elyza sana e salva quando fosse andata ad aprire, ma non andò così. Uscì alle prime luci dell'alba senza fare colazione, non aveva fame e sentiva lo stomaco completamente chiuso. Tornò al cancello e vide che Raven era ancora lì, la salutò dal basso e le chiese se ci fossero novità, la ragazza scosse il capo, senza risponderle a parole.

Era chiaramente stanca e non riusciva a celare la sua preoccupazione, doveva aver passato tutta la notte ad aspettare, proprio come lei.

I due ragazzi non erano ancora tornati nemmeno all'ora di pranzo, così Rick decise di partire insieme a Michonne per andare a controllare che tutto fosse sotto controllo. Alicia lo supplicò di portare anche lei, ma lui si rifiutò categoricamente, era troppo agitata e sconvolta per poter rimanere lucida, le disse che ci avrebbero pensato loro, come avevano sempre fatto e che non doveva preoccuparsi, tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio.

 

Quando però fecero ritorno, al tramonto, di Elyza non c'era traccia.

“Non abbiamo trovato né loro né le loro moto, non ci sono tracce da nessuna parte lungo la strada che dovevano controllare, evidentemente si sono dovuti allontanare” disse lui, malcelando una punta di preoccupazione nel suo tono.  _Troppo tardi per essere preoccupato!_ Pensò Alicia piccata.

“Perché non hai continuato a cercare?” gli chiese invece seguendolo verso la strada che portava a casa sua.

“Non è sicuro rimanere fuori per la notte, te l'ho già detto” rispose lui senza fermarsi.

“Non è sicuro nemmeno per loro allora, dobbiamo fare qualcosa, dobbiamo trovarli e riportarli a casa, hanno sicuramente bisogno del nostro aiuto!” gli urlò contro la ragazza.

“Ascoltami ragazzina – le disse Michonne fermandosi e voltandosi verso di lei – capisco la tua preoccupazione, ma sei qui da una settimana, non hai idea di come funzionano le cose qui, non hai idea di come siamo abituati a organizzarci e non conosci le nostre regole, quindi se non ti va bene quello che facciamo e come decidiamo di farlo, allora puoi andartene, puoi tornare da dove sei venuta.” Il suo tono era carico di risentimento, ma i suoi occhi trasmettevano paura. Era visibilmente preoccupata per i suoi amici e questo non sfuggì alla piccola Alicia.

Rick la prese per un braccio invitandola a smettere.

“Michonne, basta così, Alicia ha ragione ad essere preoccupata – disse lo sceriffo, poi si voltò verso la esile Clark e la guardò negli occhi – adesso però non possiamo fare più di così, partiremo di nuovo alle prime luci dell'alba e cercheremo meglio, porterò con me altri dieci dei miei uomini e chiederemo aiuto a Hilltop se sarà necessario. Per il momento possiamo solo sperare che stiano bene, non ho intenzione di rischiare altre vite mandando fuori la mia gente di notte”

Alicia puntò i piedi, si sentiva frustrata per la sua impotenza.

“Allora manda me, rischia la mia di vita, non mi importa niente!” sibilò.

“Non se ne parla, stanotte non uscirà nessuno” sentenziò lui, poi prese Michonne per mano e si diressero a casa loro, lasciando Alicia completamente sola in mezzo alla strada.

Cominciò a camminare freneticamente avanti e indietro, doveva fare qualcosa, doveva pensarci lei a risolvere quel problema, doveva sgattaiolare via e trovarli, doveva metterli in salvo e riportarli ad Alexandria non sarebbe servito affidarsi a Rick e a Michonne, loro non capivano, loro non capivano un cazzo. La rabbia cominciò a salirle, la sentiva nei piedi, poi nelle gambe e mano a mano che saliva era sempre più intensa, strinse i pugni e sentì la testa andarle a fuoco. Arrivò alla roulotte e prese il suo zaino, lo caricò con scorte di cibo e munizioni, prese i due machete che le aveva regalato Elyza e si decise a partire.

 

“Aprite i cancelli!” sentì urlare non appena si trovò di nuovo fuori.

“Aprite i maledetti cancelli, forza!” Rosita stava urlando dal posto di guardia dove se ne stava Raven la sera prima e Eugene cominciò ad aprire il grosso lucchetto che bloccava la catena legata all'enorme cancello di metallo che bloccava l'ingresso. Alicia vide accorrere Raven e d'istinto si fiondò all'ingresso anche lei.

Quando il cancello si aprì la esile Clark si sentì quasi svenire, Daryl cingeva con un braccio le spalle di Elyza alle quali appoggiava gran parte del suo peso, la ragazza lo sorreggeva stoica, cercando di nascondere tutta la sua stanchezza. Non appena ebbero varcato la soglia caddero però entrambi a terra, stremati. Alicia li raggiunse e si chinò su Elyza, sorreggendole la testa con le mani.

“Acqua... Abby...” sussurrò Lex, le labbra screpolate e la pelle cotta dal sole, poi svenne tra le braccia di Alicia.

Fu come una corsa contro il tempo, chiamarono Abby e Jackson che accorsero con due barelle, li caricarono e aiutati da Raven e Rosita li portarono in infermeria, impedirono ad Alicia di entrare ma sentì dire parole come “Disidratati” e “Dobbiamo infondere liquidi”, ma anche “Caviglia rotta”. Il suo cuore batteva a mille, voleva capire esattamente cosa fosse successo e perché fossero rientrati a piedi e completamente disarmati in quelle condizioni invece che con le loro Harley, non le avrebbero mai lasciate a meno che non fosse successo qualcosa che glielo avesse reso inevitabile. Le ore passarono e Alicia rimase a fare avanti e indietro di fronte alla porta dell'infermeria, nessuno era più uscito. Cominciò a pensare che fosse successo il peggio quando sentì aprire la porta e vide Raven affacciarsi.

“Ha chiesto di te...” le disse torva guardandola di traverso.

“Come sta?” domandò Alicia istintivamente mentre entrava dalla porta facendosi spazio attraverso lo stipite e Raven.

“Chiediglielo tu” le rispose, poi entrò dopo di lei.

La indirizzò verso la stanza dell'infermeria dove per prima era stata ricoverata Alicia e la invitò ad entrare.

“Uno per volta!” esclamò a mo di rimprovero Abby che stava sistemando lo scaffale dei medicinali “è ancora troppo debole”. Raven rimase fuori e lasciò che la ragazzina entrasse. Sbuffò.

 

Quando fu dentro Alicia si sentì prudere le mani, era ancora arrabbiata con tutti coloro che non avevano fatto di più per aiutare Elyza e Daryl, ma era anche arrabbiata con sé stessa, anche lei sentiva di non aver fatto tutto il possibile. Una sacca contenente liquido trasparente era collegata attraverso un tubo al braccio di Lex che aveva gli occhi chiusi e stava forse dormendo. Non voleva svegliarla, ma il bisogno di stringerla e sentire la sua pelle era troppo forte per resistere. Si avvicinò e le strinse una mano, Lex immediatamente aprì gli occhi.

“Alicia...” sussurrò.

“Scusami, non volevo svegliarti.”

“Non stavo dormendo, ti stavo aspettando... come stai?” le chiese come a volerla proteggere.

“Come stai tu semmai, cosa è successo?” domandò la esile Clark guardandola dritta negli occhi.

Elyza provò a parlare, ma tossì.

“Non rispondermi, me lo dirai quando avrai recuperato le forze, lo sapevo che qualcosa non andava, lo sapevo che dovevamo venire a cercarvi, lo sapevo che dovevamo impegnarci di più...” Alicia continuava a disperarsi e a darsi la colpa, come sempre.

“Non è colpa tua” la voce di Elyza era sempre più flebile e Alicia poggiò un dito sulle sue labbra.

“Non sforzarti, sono qui e non me ne vado da nessuna parte, adesso riposati e parleremo dopo” le faceva male vederla in quello stato e continuava a chiedersi cosa mai le fosse capitato.

Abby entrò nella stanza e notò le loro mani intrecciate, facendo finta di niente disse: “C'è Rick ha appena parlato con Daryl e adesso vuole parlare con te per capire cosa sia successo” Alicia guardò torva al di là delle spalle della donna intravedendo la figura dello sceriffo in attesa di poter entrare.

“Te la senti?” le chiese la dottoressa.

Elyza annui.

“Non so quanto sia il caso di farla parlare, con tutto rispetto, ma Rick può anche aspettare” disse Alicia con rabbia.

“Alicia, posso farcela – tossì, poi si voltò verso la dottoressa – Abby, fallo entrare”

Rick entrò nella stanza, lasciando prima che il medico uscisse e si sistemò dall'altro lato del letto di Elyza, guardando Alicia, come aspettandosi che uscisse anche lei.

“Non vado da nessuna parte” sibilò Alicia.

Elyza guardò Rick ed annuì come a dargli il suo consenso silenzioso.

“Ok, innanzitutto sono felice che siate entrambi sani e salvi – cominciò l'uomo – vorrei però capire esattamente cosa è successo, ti va di raccontare? Daryl mi ha già dato la sua versione dei fatti, ma è sotto potenti antidolorifici per la caviglia rotta e non so quanto sia realmente attendibile”.

“Cazzo, lo sapevo che era rotta, quel coglione!” disse Elyza accigliata.

“Non preoccuparti per lui, è una roccia e ha passato cose ben peggiori, raccontami...” cercò di rassicurarla Rick, evitando di perdere tempo.

“Ok, te la farò molto breve, siamo usciti e ci siamo diretti verso il nostro obiettivo, quando siamo arrivati ci siamo resi conto che qualcosa non andava, quegli erranti erano come stati messi lì da qualcuno, non c'era niente che avesse potuto attirare la loro attenzione e non stavano camminando, erano semplicemente bloccati in mezzo a delle transenne. Non ci siamo preoccupati troppo, abbiamo cominciato ad ucciderli finché uno di loro non si è avventato addosso a noi con un coltello e poi un altro e un altro ancora. In mezzo a loro si nascondevano degli uomini ricoperti di sangue e budella, ma non erano erranti, erano vivi!” Elyza si interruppe, tossì e poi ripartì con il suo racconto, con la rabbia negli occhi.

“Sono riusciti a disarmarci, eravamo due contro cinque di loro e non eravamo pronti ad affrontare una cosa del genere, ci hanno legato, imbavagliato e ci hanno caricati su un pick up. Ci hanno portati a chilometri di distanza e ci hanno lasciati in mezzo al nulla. Prima di abbandonarci ci hanno detto che se mai fossimo riusciti a tornare a casa avremmo dovuto lasciare un messaggio ai nostri leader”. Si interruppe di nuovo e strinse la mano di Alicia, poi la guardò per assicurarsi che stesse bene. Il suo sguardo era impassibile, era completamente concentrata su quello che stava dicendo.

“Quale messaggio?” chiese Rick impaziente.

“Hanno detto di prepararvi, che sono in molti e che sono intenzionati a prendersi tutto quello che abbiamo. Non sono disposti a condividerlo con nessuno e hanno detto che se non glielo lasceremo fare con le buone allora passeranno alle maniere forti e ci uccideranno tutti”.

Lex guardò nuovamente in direzione di Alicia. La esile Clark le carezzò i capelli, in silenzio.

“Non è una novità, sai quanti sono? Sai dove vivono?” chiese ancora Rick, incalzante.

“Non ne ho idea, gli uomini che ci hanno assaltato erano pochi ma sembravano estremamente abituati al combattimento e non gli mancavano armi e proiettili a quanto pare” Elyza lasciò trapelare una certa ansia dalla sua voce, involontariamente.

“Mh...” mugolò Rick pensieroso, passandosi una mano tra la folta barba brizzolata.

“Pensi che vi abbiano seguito?” domandò poi.

“Non ne ho idea Rick, ma cosa dovevamo fare? Ci abbiamo messo ore per liberarci e per orientarci e quel testone di Daryl ha pensato bene di passare dai sentieri più angusti, è così che si è rotto una caviglia... è scivolato sulle rocce ed è caduto. È già tanto se siamo ancora vivi. Abbiamo fatto il possibile per coprire le tracce, ma non abbiamo mangiato né bevuto per due giorni, non eravamo completamente lucidi”. Elyza si sentiva quasi colpevole.

“Non preoccuparti, riusciremo a gestirli in qualche modo, l'importante è che siate tornati a casa sani e salvi, conta solo questo”. Rick cercò di risultare tranquillo e sincero, ma dentro di sé gli tornarono alla mente i periodi bui di Negan, per colpa sua aveva perso molti dei suoi amici e anche suo figlio, Carl. Non aveva intenzione di perdere nessun altro per colpa di qualche altro schizzato di mente che voleva prendersi ciò che non gli apparteneva.

“Rick, ce la faremo anche stavolta” lo rassicurò Elyza sapendo dove stava volando la sua mente.

L'uomo annuì, passando ancora una mano in mezzo alla barba.

“Grazie per avermi raccontato tutto” disse poi. Si voltò e fece per uscire dall'infermeria, ma Elyza lo richiamò: “Rick, un'ultima cosa”. Lo sceriffo si voltò di nuovo, una mano sulla maniglia.

“Dimmi”

“Da qualche loro conversazione credo di aver capito il nome di quello che pare essere il loro leader”

“E come si chiama?” Rick sembrava curioso.

“Anya” rispose la bionda, tossì e aspettò che lo sceriffo uscisse dalla stanza, annuendo.

Alicia lasciò che Lex poggiasse la testa sul suo ventre e le carezzò i capelli dolcemente.

“Non farmi più uno scherzo del genere...” le sussurrò cullandola.

“Hanno spezzato in due il mio arco...” rispose Elyza assestando un dolce bacio sul ventre coperto dalla maglietta di Alicia, la quale fu scossa da un dolce brivido.

“Ne costruiremo un altro, insieme” propose la esile Clark.

Nonostante tutto, entrambe sorrisero.


	11. Capitolo 11

Daryl si sentiva frastornato, la sua attenzione in quel momento era catturata dalle gocce che cadevano nel deflussore attaccato alla flebo con ritmo regolare. Gli sembrava quasi di sentirne il rumore costante e lo trovò magicamente confortante. La sua vista era offuscata, così come i suoi pensieri, ma era sollevato, erano riusciti a tornare ad Alexandria nonostante tutto quello che avevano dovuto affrontare. Il sole cocente gli aveva ustionato le spalle e la pelle del viso, ma ce l'avevano fatta. Elyza era stata investita da una forza sovrumana, si era fatta carico di buona parte del suo peso e ancora una volta lo aveva salvato. Si erano in realtà salvati a vicenda più e più volte durante quegli anni e lui non aveva mai smesso di esserle riconoscente. Si chiese se la sua amica stesse bene, la dottoressa Griffin glielo aveva assicurato, o almeno così gli sembrava di ricordare, ma non riusciva chiaramente a distinguere i sogni dalla realtà tangibile. Voleva chiamarla, voleva vederla, ma non riusciva a parlare, non abbastanza forte da farsi sentire al di là della solida porta della sua stanza. Si guardò la caviglia, era fasciata e steccata alla meno peggio, ma non sentiva dolore. Lo avevano imbottito di antidolorifici e non poté che essere grato per questo. Fu sopraffatto dalla stanchezza e vi si lasciò dolcemente andare, sprofondando in un sonno privo di sogni, ma estremamente ristoratore.

 

Si svegliò qualche ora più tardi, qualcuno gli stava tenendo la mano, se ne rese conto ancor prima di aprire gli occhi. Strinse le sue dita attorno a quella pelle liscia. “Lexy...” sussurrò, ancora ad occhi chiusi.

“Sì, sono io, testone che non sei altro...” rispose lei con il suo tono spavaldo come sempre, poi gli assestò un bacio sulla fronte, solleticandogli il volto con i suoi lunghi capelli biondi.

Daryl aprì gli occhi e le sorrise. “Stai bene?” le chiese subito. Lei annuì e gli carezzò il viso.

“Te lo avevo detto, ma hai voluto fare di testa tua e adesso ti trovi con una bella caviglia rotta, ben ti sta Diks!” lo rimproverò lei, ma non era arrabbiata con lui, i suoi occhi non mentivano.

“Però siamo comunque arrivati a casa” gli fece notare lui.

“Sì, solo perché io ho trascinato il tuo culo moscio fino a qua”

Daryl rise, dandole ragione.

“Te ne torni a casa?” chiese poi il ragazzo notando quanto sembrasse di nuovo in forze l'amica.

“Sì, ma la dottoressa Griffin si è fatta promettere da Alicia che mi avrebbe fatto da infermiera” disse roteando gli occhi al cielo.

“Non fare le finte con me, lo so che adorerai avere in casa la tua infermiera sexy personale!” Daryl era decisamente offuscato dai farmaci e Elyza si raggelò, inghiottì con difficoltà e si voltò verso la porta, solo allora il ragazzo notò, seguendo il suo sguardo, che la giovane Clark era in piedi, sulla soglia.

“Ops...” disse lui ridendo.

“Diks, ti hanno drogato per bene” constatò Elyza.

Alicia rimase in silenzio, arrossendo e accennando un sorriso imbarazzato.

“Prenditi cura di lei, ok?” chiese lui guardando la ragazza immobile sulla porta.

La esile Clark annuì sincera, lui le sorrise e ributtò la testa indietro sul cuscino, sentendola maledettamente pesante.

Elyza gli promise che sarebbe andata a trovarlo spesso finché non si fosse completamente rimesso e lo salutò arruffandogli i capelli che lui lasciò davanti agli occhi, senza avere le forze per sistemarli di nuovo.

 

“Sai che non ero d'accordo con le tue dimissioni” il tono secco di Abby arrivò alle orecchie di Elyza non appena ebbe chiuso la porta della stanza del suo amico. Sbuffò, poi disse: “Sì, ma tornerò a casa mia con o senza il tuo permesso”.

Abby guardò Alicia cercando un'intesa. “Stia tranquilla dottoressa, penserò io a lei” disse, sentendo un leggero moto di ansia dentro di sé. Da una parte le piaceva l'idea di poter passare del tempo con Elyza, ma come sempre una parte recondita di lei le diceva che stava facendo la cosa più sbagliata del mondo. Si stava facendo carico dei bisogni di qualcuno e questo non andava affatto bene. Cercò di non ascoltare le sue ansie e insieme a Elyza uscirono dall'infermeria, trovando Raven subito fuori dalla porta, seduta sul marciapiede, la ragazza dalla carnagione olivastra si alzò in piedi di scatto e abbracciò l'amica.

“Menomale che stai bene, ieri sera ci hai fatto preoccupare” Raven la strinse ancora più forte tra le sue braccia.

“Lo sai che ho la pelle dura, non dovete preoccuparvi per me” rispose la bionda sentendosi quasi soffocare per la presa salda intorno al suo corpo.

Raven la lasciò dall'abbraccio, poi aggiunse: “Lei che ci fa ancora qui?” guardando in direzione di Alicia che era rimasta qualche passo dietro di loro.

“Sento ostilità nel tuo tono Rae, ma non devi preoccuparti, va tutto bene, ok?”

La ragazza la scrutò per un po' e non distolse lo sguardo nemmeno quando la piccola Clark la guardò negli occhi.

“Mh... - mugolò titubante – se ti fa stare male ancora una volta ci penso io a lei, sia chiaro”

Elyza rise, cercando di stemperare la tensione di quel momento, poi sussurrò: “Non preoccuparti, so badare a me stessa anche in questi casi”

“Non mi sembrava che tu sapessi badare a te stessa l'altro giorno quando sei venuta da me a piangere per lei... no? Eri uno straccio”

Lex rimase in silenzio, tutto sommato aveva ragione, con tutte le altre ragazze o donne che aveva avuto non si era mai sentita tanto coinvolta come con Alicia, con lei, effettivamente, tutto era diverso, più intenso e più devastante.

“Devo andare a riparare alcuni macchinari di Eugene, sarò occupata tutto il giorno, ma possiamo vederci domani se ti va” disse Raven distogliendo finalmente lo sguardo da Alicia che si sentì improvvisamente sollevata da quel peso.

Lex annuì e si salutarono. Poteva ancora sentire l'astio dell'amica nei confronti di Alicia e sperò fortemente che quest'ultima non se ne fosse resa conto, sapeva quanto Raven potesse essere pesante in certi momenti, ma sapeva anche che tutta la sua ostilità era dettata dall'affetto che nutriva per lei.

 

Le due ragazze arrivarono a casa in silenzio, intorno a loro aleggiava comunque una certa ombra di imbarazzo, nessuna delle due sapeva esattamente come era meglio comportarsi. In tutto questo Elyza era anche preoccupata per quello che era successo nei giorni precedenti, questa nuova minaccia sembrava incombere sulle loro teste e nonostante tutto si sentiva anche in colpa perché aveva il terrore che qualcuno li avesse seguiti permettendogli di indirizzarli verso casa loro. Sapeva che Rick stava cercando di gestire la cosa e che aveva fatto avvisare Hilltop e il Regno dell'accaduto. Avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa, ma lo sceriffo le aveva vietato di partecipare a qualsiasi attività per i successivi due giorni. Voleva assicurarsi che si sarebbe rimessa in forze completamente, voleva evitare che si indebolisse ancora di più. Ci sarebbe sicuramente stato bisogno di lei più avanti. Lex si lasciò cadere sul divano, sprofondandovi e sospirando.

“Hai bisogno di qualcosa?” le chiese Alicia entrando alla perfezione nei panni dell'infermiera dedita al benessere del paziente.

“Avrei bisogno di sapere che non ci hanno seguito” confessò Elyza pentendosene subito dopo. Non voleva darle un peso ulteriore da gestire, non voleva rischiare che scappasse ancora, spaventata dalla situazione.

Alicia si sedette accanto a lei, le scostò i capelli dal viso e la guardò per qualche secondo. Sembrava agitata, sembrava sul punto di dire qualcosa.

Elyza si paralizzò, temendo il peggio, poi la esile Clark, con voce altrettanto flebile disse: “Non sentirti in colpa, non avresti potuto fare altrimenti” poi fece una pausa, prese un bel respiro e aggiunse: “Sono felice che tu sia tornata, anche se ti avessero seguito, non mi importa, mi basta che tu sia qui... e che tu stia bene” lo disse tutto d'un fiato, come se fosse stata una cosa dolorosa da dire, come se le parole le avessero bruciato la gola. Distolse lo sguardo, non riusciva più a reggere quello di Elyza, non dopo che le aveva detto quelle cose, non dopo che si era esposta a tal punto.

Lex dal canto suo si sentì scaldare il cuore, sentì il bisogno di stringerla a sé e di baciarla, sapeva che si stava confessando a suo modo, che le stava aprendo il suo mondo, ma ancora non voleva affrettare le cose. Se c'era una cosa che aveva capito di Alicia era che aveva bisogno dei suoi tempi, dei suoi spazi e doveva lasciarla fare, doveva rispettare il suo modo di essere, così diverso da lei, ma così visceralmente intrigante.

Elyza si limitò a prenderle una mano tra le sue, poi le chiese: “Cosa avresti fatto se non fossi tornata?”

Alicia guardò le loro mani intrecciate. “Sarei venuta a prenderti, a qualsiasi costo”.

 

Erano rimaste in silenzio, per qualche minuto, accarezzandosi le mani, senza guardarsi, ma sentendo il calore della loro pelle a contatto. Gustarono entrambe quel momento finché Elyza non si distese sul divano, si sentiva stanca e spossata e aveva bisogno di dormire. Alicia la lasciò riposare e si alzò, recuperò il suo zaino, si chiuse nella grande camera di Lex e di nuovo guardò i filmati di Althea. Si chiese se a sua madre e a suo fratello sarebbe piaciuta Elyza. Rise pensando a Nick, l'avrebbe sicuramente adorata, gli sarebbe piaciuta la sua determinazione e avrebbe apprezzato la sua sincerità. Sarebbero stati una bella accoppiata. Non fu dello stesso avviso per sua madre, sapeva che l'istinto protettivo di Madison l'avrebbe portata a diffidare di lei. Quanto le mancavano, ogni giorno desiderava poterli rivedere, poterli abbracciare di nuovo. Sentiva che in vita non aveva detto loro a sufficienza quanto gli voleva bene, quando fossero importanti per lei. Anzi, aveva respinto sua madre più e più volte e di quello si pentiva amaramente. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per poter tornare indietro e godere appieno dei loro momenti insieme, sia prima, sia durante l'apocalisse. Il destino glieli aveva portati via e non riusciva a darsi pace.

Sentì la porta della camera aprirsi di scatto, d'istinto spense la videocamera e la nascose dietro la schiena. Quasi come se qualcuno l'avesse colta in fallo mentre stava compiendo una cosa di cui vergognarsi.

“Cosa stavi facendo?” chiese Elyza entrando nella stanza.

“Niente” sibilò Alicia senza realmente volerlo.

“Oh, scusami, non volevo disturbarti, volevo soltanto chiederti se volevi qualcosa da mangiare”

Alicia guardò l'orologio, erano le 18 passate e non avevano nemmeno pranzato.

Lex non le dette il tempo di rispondere e richiuse la porta, tornando in cucina. Di nuovo sentiva di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, con Alicia non era mai sicura di riuscire a non commettere errori. Aveva probabilmente invaso in qualche modo il suo spazio personale e sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto. Per quanto si sforzasse non riusciva a evitare di dire o fare qualcosa di sbagliato. Sbuffò frustrata e cercò di mettere insieme qualcosa per la cena.

Si sentì afferrare un braccio.

“Ci penso io” disse decisa la giovane Clark.

Elyza si voltò verso di lei, si trovò appoggiata al piano dalla cucina con i glutei e incredibilmente vicina a Alicia che continuava a tenere la presa sul suo braccio, senza lasciarla e senza scostarsi.

“Alicia... so che può non essere facile, ma vorrei che tu non avessi paura di me” lo disse con dolcezza, cercando di farla sentire accolta.

La ragazza davanti a lei sobbalzò impercettibilmente e cominciò a far rimbalzare gli occhi da una parte all'altra, non riuscendo a mantenerli dritti nei suoi.

“Non ho paura di te” disse infine.

“Forse non di me, ma so che hai paura di quello che senti per me e di come ti senti, con me”

Gli occhi di Alicia si fermarono. Riuscirono di nuovo a trovare la forza di fissarsi in quelli di Lex. Erano spaventati, ma anche sollevati. Elyza aveva capito, l'aveva letta e aveva tradotto i suoi comportamenti.

“Non è vero?” chiese ancora la bionda cercando di spronarla.

Alicia si avvicinò ancora di più a lei, i loro respiri si mescolarono per qualche attimo, poi disse: “Sì”

_Baciami, baciami, baciami_  pensò Elyza sentendosi vibrare il basso ventre. Non sapeva quanto ancora sarebbe riuscita a resistere.

_Baciala, baciala, baciala_ pensò Alicia percependo il battito del suo cuore all'altezza della gola. Ma dentro di lei un'altra voce le urlava di scappare, le diceva che si stava mettendo inutilmente in pericolo, che non ne valeva la pena, doveva mettersi in salvo, doveva pensare solo a sé stessa, a sopravvivere.

“Ma è il mio modo di sopravvivere” confessò la esile Clark abbassando lo sguardo e scostandosi un poco.

“Non pensi che la vita debba essere più che solo sopravvivenza?” chiese allora Elyza sperando che l'altra non avesse percepito il tremore nella sua voce.

“Forse... forse si... ma fa paura” confessò infine.

“Lo so, anche a me fa paura”

Alicia la guardò, intensamente. Davvero anche lei aveva paura? Davvero sotto quella coltre di sicurezza e spavalderia c'era lo stesso suo timore? O lo stava dicendo soltanto per convincerla di qualcosa? Era confusa e tremendamente accaldata. Si allontanò da Elyza, pensierosa.

“Adesso è meglio se preparo qualcosa da mangiare, non ci metterò molto” disse.

Lex capì che ancora non era il momento giusto per lei, che avrebbe dovuto ancora aspettarla, ma era disposta a farlo. Sorrise però al pensiero che piano piano stava riuscendo a scalfire sempre più la superficie, un altro mattoncino della grande muraglia era appena crollato inesorabilmente.

 

Alicia si sentiva tremare le gambe, quello che era successo pochi secondi prima era stato così intenso che per poco non si era dovuta sedere per riprendere fiato. Cercò di tenersi occupata per non far notare a Elyza che le stavano tremando anche le mani e cominciò ad aprire gli sportelli della cucina per trovare qualcosa con cui cucinare. Non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe potuto preparare, del resto erano anni che non cucinava un pasto vero in una cucina vera. Aprì il frigorifero, era pieno di verdure fresche e fu invasa dal profumo del basilico. Notò che non c'era traccia di carne. Evidentemente era più saggio tenere gli animali per le uova e il latte piuttosto che ucciderli per la loro carne e rischiare di rimanere senza tutto il resto. Prese alcuni ingredienti e si mise a cucinare. Si rese conto che fare qualcosa di normale, fare qualcosa che apparteneva alla vita del vecchio mondo, era estremamente rilassante per lei, le teneva la mente occupata e la faceva sentire di nuovo al sicuro. Si ritrovò a sorridere mentre era indaffarata con tegami, verdure e coltelli, senza sapere esattamente il motivo per cui lo stava facendo.

 

“Sei bellissima quando sorridi” le fece notare Elyza. Non era riuscita a trattenersi, l'aveva guardata per tutto il tempo ed era rimasta ammaliata da come si muoveva e da come sembrava sentirsi a suo agio in quel momento. Alicia non si voltò, avrebbe rischiato di far vedere il rossore che era comparso sulle sue guance, ma sorrise ancora di più.

 

In men che non si dica la cena era pronta e la tavola apparecchiata. Un profumo invadeva tutta la casa e Lex la ringraziò, gustandosi quella deliziosa pietanza.

“Non sapevo tu avessi tali doti culinarie, altrimenti ti avrei fatto cucinare più spesso” le disse ridendo.

Alicia la guardò mandando giù un boccone. “Mi ha insegnato mia madre” disse.

“Doveva essere davvero brava allora”

“Sì, lo era...” un velo di tristezza si impossessò dei suoi occhi, ma scomparve non appena Elyza le intrecciò le dita con le sue.

Continuarono a mangiare, tenendosi per mano, poi sparecchiarono e lavarono insieme le stoviglie, sentendosi stranamente normali, come se i morti non avessero mai iniziato a risvegliarsi.

 

Misero su un film, ma nessuna delle due era davvero interessata alle immagini che scorrevano sul televisore. Rimasero distanti, una da una parte e una dall'altra del divano, rannicchiate.

“Pensi che la tua amica abbasserà mai le armi contro di me?” chiese Alicia interrompendo il silenzio che si era creato tra le due.

Elyza spense la televisione, le sue speranze sul fatto che l'astio di Raven non fosse stato notato da parte sua erano andate in frantumi con quella semplice domanda.

Cercò di calibrare bene le parole.

“Non preoccuparti per lei, fa così con tutti, ma lascia che ti conosca un po' meglio e le passerà” disse, nemmeno lei era convinta di questa cosa, ma cos'altro avrebbe dovuto dirle?

“Mi odia perché ti ho fatta soffrire” la sua non era una domanda.

“Non ti odia...”

“Ma... - disse Alicia, fece una pausa, poi riprese – ti ho fatta soffrire?”

Una campanella di allarme si attivò nella mente di Lex, cosa avrebbe dovuto risponderle? Se le avesse detto di no le avrebbe mentito, questo non le piaceva, ma se le avesse detto di sì avrebbe potuto ferirla, avrebbe potuto allontanarla, questo le piaceva ancora di meno.

“Non è facile da spiegare...” provò a bluffare Elyza.

“Basta dire la verità, ma so già la risposta e ti chiedo scusa, non mi sono comportata bene con te, ma possiamo ricominciare, posso rimediare” era stato più facile del previsto e Alicia si avvicinò alla bionda, lentamente, quasi come se si stesse aspettando un rifiuto da parte dell'altra.

“Hai già rimediato, abbiamo già ricominciato...”

“Mi farò perdonare” disse tendendo le braccia verso di lei per abbracciarla.

Lex si accoccolò nel suo abbraccio, infilando la testa nell'incavo della sua spalla e assaporando il suo profumo.

“Non hai mai avuto niente da farti perdonare” le rispose.

_Ho così tanto da farmi perdonare..._ Si disse pensando a tutti coloro che aveva perso a causa sua. Ma forse Elyza aveva ragione, lei non doveva perdonarla, con lei poteva concedersi di non sentirsi in fallo, con lei era diverso, ma cosa era? Cosa lo rendeva diverso?

“Cosa siamo noi?” chiese respirando l'odore dei capelli di Lex.

“Non lo so, non mi importa, perché qualsiasi cosa siamo, è qualcosa di speciale, è qualcosa che nessuno è mai stato prima di noi e nessuno sarà mai. Siamo noi, soltanto noi...” le rispose la bionda.

Alicia sorrise, nessuno era mai stato in grado di farla sentire così unica. Forse con lei sarebbe davvero stato tutto incomparabile, forse insieme avrebbero davvero potuto scrivere una storia tutta loro, fatta delle cose che avrebbero deciso di metterci dentro, senza regole, senza etichette e senza timori.

Rimasero abbracciate per qualche minuto, poi, sopraffatte dalla stanchezza per le emozioni di quella strana giornata, decisero di andare a dormire.

 

Elyza prese un cuscino dal letto e lo sistemò sulla poltrona, aveva deciso che avrebbe dormito lì anche quella notte anche se avrebbe voluto potersi unire alla piccola Clark.

“No... - disse Alicia con una punta di disagio nella voce – possiamo dormire qui, insieme” indicò il letto.

“Sei sicura?” domandò Lex stupita.

“Sì” rispose guardando a terra, fece una pausa, poi aggiunse: “Se ti va”.

Elyza le sorrise, poi rimise il cuscino al suo posto. Era ufficialmente un sì, non sarebbe potuto essere altrimenti.

Alicia andò in bagno, si cambiò, indossando una maglietta comoda e un paio di pantaloncini per la notte e, rientrando in camera, non poté fare a meno di vedere Lex, in biancheria intima che stava rovistando nei cassetti per trovare qualcosa da mettere per la notte. Rimase pietrificata, Elyza non l'aveva vista. Scrutò tutte le sue forme e non poté fare a meno di soffermarsi sulle sue curve morbide. Era tremendamente bella. La esile Clark fu scossa da brividi lungo tutto il corpo e si ritrovò a chiedersi come sarebbe stato toccare la sua pelle morbida. Si spaventò un poco per quei pensieri e decise che era il momento di rivelare la sua presenza. Si schiarì la voce e Elyza si voltò di scatto, cercando di coprirsi con la maglietta lunga che aveva appena recuperato. “Scusami, non credevo saresti rientrata tanto alla svelta” le disse Lex sorridendole mentre si infilava la t-shirt di almeno un paio di taglie più grande del dovuto che le scopriva le cosce in modo estremamente sensuale. “Non preoccuparti” le rispose Alicia, il tono calmo e comprensivo. Risero entrambe per la situazione imbarazzante che si era creata, poi si sistemarono nel grande letto matrimoniale.

Rimasero distanti, dandosi le spalle, nonostante entrambe sentissero la voglia di colmare quella distanza con un abbraccio.

“Buonanotte” disse la esile Clark con un filo di voce.

“Buonanotte, a domani...”

Nessuna delle due riuscì ad addormentarsi e dopo qualche minuto passato ad ascoltare l'una i respiri dell'altra Elyza si voltò verso la ragazza accanto a lei e quando Alicia se ne accorse fece altrettanto. Si guardarono negli occhi, la flebile luce lunare che proveniva dalla finestra aperta permetteva loro di distinguere solo i lineamenti del corpo e del volto.

Lex allungò una mano e trovò quella di Alicia, la strinse e le sussurrò: “Grazie per essere rimasta”. La piccola Clark non rispose, ma a Elyza sembrò di scorgere un sorriso sul suo viso.

“Ho avuto paura che non saresti più tornata” le confessò infine, con una nota di paura nella sua voce.

“E invece sono qui. E sappi che non ho intenzione di lasciarti da sola come hanno fatto tutti gli altri, ok?”.

“Ma mi conosci a malapena, come puoi farmi una promessa del genere?”

“Questo lo dici tu” controbatté Elyza sicura.

“No, lo dice il tempo, ci conosciamo da quanto, una settimana?” insisté Alicia.

“Ti sembra poco tempo una settimana durante un'apocalisse?” le chiese Lex.

Alicia sorrise e stavolta la bionda lo vide chiaramente.

“Avevo ragione, sei meravigliosa quando sorridi”

“Ma smettila...” disse la piccola Clark non riuscendo a nascondere l'apprezzamento per il complimento nuovamente ricevuto.

“Non smetterò mai, non chiedermelo”

“Anche tu sei bellissima”

Il cuore di Elyza fece un balzo, così come quello di Alicia, poi rimasero in silenzio, a guardarsi l'un l'altra, desiderando entrambe di bloccare il tempo e fermare tutto a quel momento. Entrambe si sentivano bene, al sicuro, a casa.

Così, poco dopo, riuscirono finalmente a prendere sonno, mano nella mano, una di fronte all'altra.


	12. Capitolo 12

Nel mezzo della notte Alicia si svegliò e si rese conto che Elyza non era più in stanza con lei. Si alzò dal letto con agitazione, sentiva che qualcosa non andava e controllò in bagno, poi in cucina e nella grande sala, ma di lei nemmeno l'ombra. Notò la porta di casa aperta e sperò che fosse uscita per fumare una sigaretta. Scattò fuori, ma tutto quello che riuscì a vedere fu soltanto una coltre di fitta nebbia, talmente densa che a stento riusciva a vedere a pochi metri da sé. Si sentì completamente disorientata.

“Elyza” chiamò, ma la voce non le uscì dalla gola, l'aria era come rimasta incastrata nei suoi polmoni.

La cercò con gli occhi, non la trovò e la sua ansia aumentò a dismisura, dove era finita? Scese i gradini del porticato, rischiando di cadere per la fretta e si trovò in mezzo alla strada. Non riusciva a vedere nessuna delle case vicine, ma si decise a prendere una direzione casuale.

“Elyza” provò di nuovo a urlare, ma senza sortire il risultato sperato. Ancora una volta la sua voce era come bloccata.

Si rese conto di essere a piedi nudi e sentì il calore rilasciato dall'asfalto dopo una giornata di sole intenso. I sassolini cominciarono a farle male, ma non vi fece caso, tanto era feroce la sua ricerca. Non sapeva dove andare, non sapeva come farsi sentire e non riusciva ad orientarsi, era terrorizzata ma non tanto per sé stessa, aveva il terrore e la sensazione che qualcosa non andasse, come se una minaccia stesse incombendo su Elyza e come se qualcosa di terribile le fosse successo.

Camminò per interi minuti, poi improvvisamente la nebbia si diradò e un boato squarciò l'aria intorno a lei. Non era riuscita a capire da dove provenisse esattamente, ma era chiaro che fosse il colpo di un'arma da fuoco.

Scoprì di essere in mezzo al nulla, per quanto aveva camminato? Aveva varcato i cancelli di Alexandria senza nemmeno rendersene conto? Non c'era nessuno a fare da guardia? Tutto questo era maledettamente strano e tremendamente angosciante.

Si voltò lentamente, il suo istinto le diceva che sarebbe stato meglio non farlo, ma non lo ascoltò. Vide Elyza, in mezzo alla strada, accasciata a terra, un'ombra davanti a lei, una pistola puntata contro.

“NO!” gridò, ma niente uscì.

Corse a perdifiato, le sembrava di non riuscire mai a raggiungere la sua meta e intanto vedeva l'ombra allontanarsi, non riusciva a riconoscere chi fosse, ma sapeva che era _lei_ che aveva sparato ferendo Elyza.

Le gambe le facevano male e sentiva i piedi sanguinare per i detriti di asfalto sconnesso che si trovava a calpestare mentre cercava disperatamente di correre sempre più velocemente.

Riuscì a raggiungere Lex quando l'ombra era ormai sparita e si buttò a terra sulle ginocchia, incurante del dolore che si era provocata cadendo violentemente, non le importava assolutamente niente di sé stessa. Con il fiatone che le faceva percepire l'aria come pesante intorno a sé prese il volto della bionda tra le mani, stava ancora respirando e la guardava con gli occhi iniettati di sangue e terrore. Dal foro del proiettile sul suo petto fuoriusciva copioso il sangue quasi nero della ragazza, Alicia fece pressione e provò ad arrestare l'emorragia, le sue mani si inzupparono di quel liquido caldo e denso.

Voleva urlare, voleva strillare, voleva chiamare aiuto.

Elyza cominciò a perdere sangue dalla bocca, i suoi occhi continuavano a fissare quelli di Alicia con terrore e mentre quest'ultima le sorreggeva il capo con un braccio e con l'altra mano le premeva sulla ferita, Lex le carezzò il volto, asciugando le sue lacrime silenziose che scendevano inesorabili dai suoi occhi spenti, ormai privi di qualsiasi forma di colore.

Alicia le baciò il palmo della mano, che in un attimo, cominciò a scivolare via, priva di forze, mentre gli occhi di Elyza si chiudevano e la sua bocca esalava l'ultimo respiro.

La esile Clark, distrutta, la strinse a sé, gridando tutto il suo dolore e sentendo per la prima volta la sua voce uscire dal suo petto.

“Mi dispiace” sussurrò poi.

“Mi dispiace” disse ancora.

“MI DISPIACE” cominciò a urlare, poi a strillare, con quanto fiato aveva in gola. Poteva sentire lacerarsi le corde vocali, il dolore le passò dalla gola al petto e si alzò in piedi, guardando verso il cielo, urlando il male che sentiva. Una pioggia la bagnò, senza preavviso, si mescolò alle sue lacrime, lavandole via dal sul viso contratto in un'espressione di disperazione, ma il dolore no, quello niente sarebbe mai riuscito a lavarlo via.

 

Elyza fu svegliata di soprassalto dalle grida di Alicia, si dimenava nel letto e gridava frasi incomprensibili. Non erano mai stati così violenti i suoi incubi notturni e Lex non sapeva come comportarsi. Provò a stringerla a sé, di solito era riuscita a calmarla con quel semplice gesto, ma stavolta non servì a niente, anzi, fu difficile cingerla con le braccia poiché la esile ragazza non riusciva a tenere a freno i suoi spasmi convulsi. Elyza provò a chiamarla, ma non ci fu modo di svegliarla, era intrappolata nel suo mondo onirico popolato dalle sue paure e dai suoi demoni. Si posizionò allora a cavalcioni sopra di lei, cercando di fermarla e le prese i polsi con le mani, bloccandoli incrociati sul suo ventre. Alicia aprì finalmente gli occhi, il terrore aveva preso possesso del suo sguardo e in un tentativo di difendersi da una minaccia non reale fece forza e ribaltò la situazione, sovrastandola con il suo corpo, tanto gracile quanto potente, guidato dalla forza irrefrenabile della paura.

“Alicia sono io, Elyza” le disse cercando di calmarla, le sue braccia fissate saldamente sopra la sua testa dalla presa possente dell'altra ragazza.

Gli occhi di Alicia ebbero un guizzo e repentinamente il terrore si trasformò in qualcosa di diverso, come in un desiderio viscerale, ma altrettanto incontrollabile. La esile Clark le lasciò i polsi e formò una coppa con le mani intorno al viso di Lex che incredula rimase immobile, così come era rimasta dopo l'assalto di Alicia che la fissò intensamente per istanti interminabili, poi in un attimo azzerò la distanza tra i loro visi e affondò le labbra su quelle di Elyza.

Le loro bocche si schiusero all'unisono, lasciando che le rispettive lingue ne assaporassero l'interno scontrandosi e accarezzandosi. Lex avvinghiò le sue braccia intorno al corpo esile della ragazza sopra di lei e senza riuscire a controllarsi le affondò le unghie nel tessuto della maglietta, nella passione più incontrollabile. Alicia si spostò, dando modo a Elyza di abbracciarla con le gambe e premette con il pube contro l'intimità della bionda, provocandole una scossa di piacere che le attraversò tutto il corpo, poi le morse il labbro inferiore con ferocia, facendole uscire un flebile gemito di dolore misto a eccitazione. Lex aveva voglia di spogliarla, di sentire la pelle a contatto con la sua, si aggrappò alla maglietta e la tirò su, fin sopra ai seni nudi e turgidi di Alicia che si lasciò sfilare la t-shirt senza opporre resistenza e fece poi altrettanto con la maglietta di Elyza, gettandola via, il più lontano possibile.

Le loro labbra si incontrarono di nuovo, ma stavolta Alicia scese con baci decisi lungo il collo di Lex che ansimò per il piacere che le provocarono, poi le infilò le mani tra la schiena e il materasso, obbligandola ad incurvarsi verso di lei e abilmente le slacciò il reggiseno, glielo sfilò e lo lasciò cadere a terra, continuando con la sua serie di baci umidi e caldi lungo tutta la superficie del corpo di Elyza. Passò per la valle dei seni e mentre cercava di scendere sempre più in basso, con entrambe le mani si aggrappò alle mutandine di Lex tirandole via con urgenza.

Elyza si sentiva completamente dominata da quella ragazza che fino a poche ore prima non aveva trovato nemmeno il coraggio di baciarla e adesso stava addirittura per fare l'amore con lei. Cosa aveva sognato? Cosa era successo? Non sapeva se quello fosse il modo giusto di fare un passo avanti nel loro rapporto, ma i suoi pensieri furono spazzati via dalla sua mente quando sentì Alicia entrare dentro di lei con violenza e con decisione, muovendosi lentamente avanti e indietro nel suo corpo. Spasmi la pervasero, gemiti di piacere le uscirono incontrollati e si lasciò andare completamente, lasciando che fosse la ragazza a dirigere l'amplesso, finché non la portò al culmine, in un tempo che sembrò ad entrambe troppo breve.

Elyza non si concesse il lusso di riprendersi e tolse l'ultimo pezzo di stoffa che copriva l'intimità di Alicia, aveva bisogno di farla sua, di donarle il piacere che lei le aveva regalato pochi secondi prima. La prese con forza e l'altra le lasciò fare ciò che desiderava, in quel momento niente contava, se non loro due, era colma di desiderio e sentiva la mente libera da qualsiasi paura, in quegli attimi era solo cuore, non c'era traccia di voci che la mettessero in guardia nella sua testa. Così Elyza la tirò su, entrambe sedute sul letto, con le gambe avvinghiate l'una all'altra e impetuosamente si fece strada dentro di lei, sentendo tutta la sua eccitazione. Alicia l'abbracciò e la strinse a sé, aggrappandosi a lei, mentre il suo respiro si faceva sempre più corto mano a mano che il piacere aumentava insieme al ritmo incalzante della bionda che la possedeva. Per Elyza non c'era suono più eccitante degli ansimi di Alicia contro il suo orecchio, sentire in lei il piacere che stava provando le faceva girare la testa, così, subito dopo che la ragazza ebbe raggiunto il culmine del suo godimento gemendo ancor più forte, entrambe caddero sdraiate e madide di sudore, affannate e appagate, sprofondando poi ambedue in un sonno confortante, abbracciate l'una all'altra.

 

Quando il mattino seguente Alicia si svegliò per prima, si sentì solleticare l’orecchio dal respiro regolare di Elyza che giaceva nuda accanto a lei, ancora profondamente addormentata. Nella stanza era tremendamente caldo, provò a scostarsi, ma la presa di Lex sul suo corpo era troppo salda, avrebbe dovuto svegliarla, ma non volle. Ripensò alla notte appena trascorsa e non riuscì a frenare un brivido che le corse lungo tutta la schiena, fin dietro la nuca adagiata sul morbido cuscino.

Cosa le era preso? Possibile che quel sogno, o per meglio dire, incubo, l’avesse travolta a tal punto da spingerla a prendere quel tipo di iniziativa? Si ricordava di essersi svegliata in preda al panico e di aver visto Elyza sopra di lei, probabilmente nel tentativo di risvegliarla da quel sogno orribile, e di aver sentito il bisogno di baciarla, di toccarla e di farla sua.

Così aveva ascoltato solo quella parte di sé e aveva lasciato che l’altra, la testa, con tutti i suoi pensieri negativi, affondasse nell’oblio. Aveva impedito alla sua paura di condizionarla e aveva dato libero sfogo alla sua parte più sincera e primitiva. Adesso però si sentiva tremendamente in imbarazzo e non sapeva come comportarsi una volta che Elyza si fosse svegliata. Si girò verso di lei, faccia a faccia e ammirò quel viso tanto bello quanto delicato. I suoi lineamenti, adesso rilassati, le sembravano perfetti e di fatto lo erano. Non c’era niente di lei che Alicia non desiderasse guardare, non c’era niente di lei che non le piacesse, ormai riusciva ad ammetterlo a sé stessa. Si chiese come fosse possibile che quella ragazza fosse riuscita a entrare nella sua vita così in fretta e così profondamente da sconvolgerla in quel modo. Con nessuno si era mai sentita così e con nessuno aveva mai provato quello che provava con lei e per lei. Le sue emozioni erano talmente forti che sentiva quasi di non riuscire a contenerle tutte insieme in un corpo e in un’anima sola.

Era stato così doloroso vederla morire nei suoi incubi, così vivido e così tangibile che per un attimo, al risveglio, le era sembrato che tutto fosse successo davvero. Si era resa conto di averla vista morire così come era morto suo fratello e questo le riportò alla mente tutti i ricordi e tutto il dolore che allora aveva provato. Per questo si era ripromessa di non affezionarsi a nessuno, per questo aveva giurato a sé stessa che non si sarebbe mai più fatta coinvolgere, per non doversi arrischiare di nuovo verso quella disperazione, ma ormai era troppo tardi, aveva infranto la sua promessa e sentiva di non essere più in grado di tornare indietro. Ormai Elyza era entrata a far parte della sua vita e, cosa ben più importante, aveva guadagnato il proprio posto all’interno del suo cuore.

Alicia le carezzò la schiena, il braccio si era informicolito sotto al peso di Elyza, ma poco le importava, avrebbe sopportato qualsiasi cosa pur di averla lì, abbracciata a lei con quel suo corpo divino.

 

Lex sentì chiaramente i brividi provocati dal tocco di Alicia, era sveglia da pochi minuti e si era resa conto che la stava guardando. Aveva fatto finta di dormire, aveva il timore di spezzare l’incantesimo una volta che si fosse svegliata. Non voleva che Alicia si sentisse in imbarazzo, non voleva doverla guardare negli occhi e leggervi della vergogna, o peggio, del pentimento. Sarebbe stato troppo doloroso da mandare giù e non avrebbe saputo come reagire o come gestire la cosa. Ma si rese conto che quelle carezze cambiavano tutto, quel tocco delicato poteva significare soltanto una cosa: Alicia non si era pentita di quello che era successo, non del tutto almeno. Lex aprì lentamente gli occhi e incontrò subito i suoi, verdi e raggianti, mettendo a fuoco lentamente.

Alicia la baciò sulla fronte, poi sul naso, piccolo e simmetrico e infine si soffermò sulle labbra, morbide e calde.

“Buongiorno” le disse poi scostandosi quel tanto che bastava per parlare.

“Buongiorno a te” rispose Lex sorridendole. Se tutte le mattine fossero cominciate a quel modo, si disse, si sarebbe potuta ritenere la donna più felice del mondo. Ma forse in parte già lo era.

“Hai dormito bene?” domandò la esile Clark.

“Decisamente sì, e tu?”

Alicia rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, si voltò a guardare il soffitto e poi rispose: “La prima parte della nottata no...”

“Posso chiederti cosa hai sognato?” domandò Elyza sperando in una sua apertura.

“Te...”

“E faccio così tanta paura?”

“Sì...”

“Ero cattiva con te?” chiese cercando di scherzare.

“No...” Alicia non riusciva a dire di più a quanto pareva.

“Mi succedeva qualcosa di male?” domandò ancora la bionda sperando di non esagerare pressandola troppo e obbligandola a dire qualcosa che non avrebbe voluto condividere con lei.

Alicia non rispose a voce, ma annuì con la testa, poi tornò a guardarla negli occhi, sospirò infrangendo il respiro contro il suo viso e infine disse: “Ti ho vista morire tra le mie braccia, proprio come è morto mio fratello e...” la voce le si ruppe in gola e le lacrime si affacciarono ai suoi occhi, senza cadere.

Elyza la strinse a sé, e Alicia le nascose il volto tra il collo e la spalla.

“Piccola...” le sussurrò cullandola e sentendole soffocare un singhiozzo silenzioso.

“Non riesco a immaginare quanto sia stato doloroso, ma io sono qui, sono qui con te e non me ne vado da nessuna parte...” provò a consolarla.

La esile Clark rimase in silenzio e Lex lasciò passare alcuni secondi, poi aggiunse: “Sai, anche io vivo con i miei fardelli – fece una breve pausa, preparandosi a raccontare qualcosa di sé – Ho litigato con i miei genitori prima di venire in America e non sono mai riuscita a chiedere loro scusa, né a sapere se gli fosse mai successo qualcosa. Ho provato a contattarli quando è scoppiata l’apocalisse, ma i telefoni ormai non funzionavano praticamente più. Solo un giorno sono riuscita a prendere la linea, ma il cellulare di mia madre risultava spento e quello di mio padre ha suonato a vuoto. Ho contato gli squilli ad uno ad uno: tredici. Ma non c’è stato niente da fare, non hanno mai risposto a quella telefonata” erano anni che non raccontava quella storia a qualcuno e quelle reminiscenze la colpirono dritta al cuore. Ormai da tempo se ne era fatta una ragione, ma parlarne di nuovo dopo così tanto tempo, scoprì, non era comunque facile.

“Mi dispiace” le sussurrò Alicia scostandosi dalla sua spalla, per poi ritornare a nascondercisi subito dopo.

“Non dispiacerti, ormai le cose sono andate così e dentro di me continuo a sperare che in qualche modo siano riusciti a sopravvivere. A volte mi ritrovo a fantasticare sul fatto che in Australia l’epidemia non sia mai arrivata e me li immagino ancora tranquilli nella loro casetta nella periferia di Sidney”. Era vero, spesso li aveva anche sognati la notte, soprattutto nei primi tempi.

Alicia continuò a rimanere in silenzio, ma aveva smesso di piangere e la stava ascoltando interessata, Elyza lo percepì e, dopo aver intrecciato una gamba tra le sue, continuò: “Sono arrivata in America con un gruppo di amici, eravamo in sei, ero una ragazzina all’epoca e l’unica cosa che volevo fare era far tardi la notte e bere fino a svenire, ma è durato poco. Il quinto giorno uno dei miei amici, si chiamava Finn, è stato morso per strada, da un barbone. Come scemi abbiamo sottovalutato la cosa, lo abbiamo medicato alla meno peggio e siamo tornati a far festa in una discoteca di New York. Quando è svenuto di fronte a noi, mentre stavamo ballando e bevendo, abbiamo tutti pensato che fosse semplicemente troppo ubriaco e lo abbiamo portato su un divanetto, lasciandolo dormire. Quando si è risvegliato...” s'interruppe e prese fiato. Alicia la strinse per farle sentire la sua presenza. Lex continuò a parlare, nonostante non fosse facile per lei: “Quando si è risvegliato ha azzannato una ragazza alla gola, poi è scoppiato il finimondo. Ci siamo avvicinati a lui per cercare di capire cosa stesse succedendo, ma Finn ha morso altri due ragazzi del nostro gruppo: Monty e Harper. Lo abbiamo bloccato, ma avevamo capito che qualcosa in lui non andava. Lo abbiamo portato fuori dal locale, cercando di farlo tornare in sé, ma non c’era niente da fare. Adesso lo so, ma all’epoca non ci capivamo niente. Ad un tratto è arrivata una pattuglia di polizia, la macchina si è fermata e ricordo di essermi sentita meglio, credevo ci avrebbero aiutato. Invece il poliziotto seduto dal lato del passeggero è sceso dalla macchina e senza preavviso ha sparato in testa a Finn, poi ci ha chiesto se qualcuno di noi fosse stato morso. Eravamo in preda al panico, stavamo urlando e piangendo, non sapevamo cosa fare. L’agente ci ha puntato contro la pistola e ha ripetuto la domanda, poi ha visto i morsi sulle braccia di Monty e Harper e ci ha detto queste esatte parole: “Pregherò per voi e per le vostre anime, ma vi dico soltanto una cosa, fatevi uccidere con un colpo alla testa prima di trasformarvi in quegli abomini”. Ricordo di non aver capito cosa stesse blaterando, pensai che fosse un pazzo, ma aveva fottutamente ragione. Harper e Monty si sono trasformati due giorni dopo, morendo tra atroci agonie. A quel punto ormai avevamo capito come funzionava, lo avevamo visto succedere continuamente in città. Abbiamo trafitto i loro crani ancora prima che si risvegliassero e li abbiamo lasciati nella camera d’albergo nella quale alloggiavamo” Elyza interruppe il suo racconto, prese il mento di Alicia delicatamente tra le dita e la guardò negli occhi, facendola uscire dal suo nascondiglio, poi la baciò sulle labbra.

“Poi cosa è successo?” chiese con rinnovato interesse non appena le loro bocche si furono distaccate.

“Poi sono successe tante cose... siamo rimasti in tre, io, Octavia e Lincoln. Siamo rimasti uniti e ci siamo tenuti in salvo a vicenda per qualche mese, poi Lincoln è rimasto ucciso. Dei bastardi hanno cercato di derubarci delle poche cose che avevamo e lui ci ha difeso fino a rimetterci la vita, io e Octavia siamo riuscite a scappare, ma da quel momento lei non è più stata la stessa. Ha smesso di mangiare, di bere, di dormire, non faceva che piangere per la morte del suo ragazzo e alla fine una mattina mi sono svegliata e l’ho trovata... – si chiese se fosse il caso di modificare la storia per non urtare Alicia, ma decise di non farlo e proseguì – … impiccata nella casa in cui avevamo trovato rifugio. Ho dovuto ucciderla io, o meglio, ho dovuto porre fine al suo stato di risveglio dalla morte” riusciva a raccontare tutte quelle cose senza scoppiare in lacrime, era chiaro per Alicia che ormai le avesse superate da tempo e ammirò quel lato di lei.

“Come sei finita ad Alexandria?” chiese la esile Clark curiosa.

“Qui arriva il bello direi. Ero devastata e mi sentivo persa, non conoscevo nessuno e non avevo nessun posto nel quale andare, ho vagato da sola per mesi e mesi, forse anni, mangiando quello che trovavo. Ho preso il mio arco da un negozio quasi completamente raziato e ho imparato a costruirmi delle frecce, così sono riuscita a sopravvivere, cacciavo e uccidevo zombie, non facevo altro. Poi un giorno ho incontrato un ragazzone burbero con i capelli sugli occhi...”

“Daryl!” esclamò Alicia interrompendola.

“Esatto, proprio lui - Elyza sorrise, poi proseguì - era un po’ diffidente nei miei confronti all’inizio, ma deve aver visto qualcosa in me e ha deciso di portarmi ad Alexandria. Lui e il suo gruppo si erano stabiliti qui da poco, ma mi hanno accolta fin da subito. Anche qui le cose non sono state sempre facili, ma siamo riusciti a cavarcela e da allora questa è casa mia e Daryl è la mia famiglia” il racconto si era concluso, ma Alicia desiderava sentirla ancora parlare, la sua voce, ferma e profonda, la tranquillizzava.

“E Raven?” chiese infatti.

“Raven è arrivata dopo, faceva parte della comunità di Negan, un fottuto bastardo, pazzo e squilibrato che ha mietuto molte vittime tra i nostri ranghi. C’è stato un duro scontro, ma Raven ci ha aiutato fornendoci informazioni preziose e lavorando insieme a Eugene per creare dei proiettili difettosi che hanno fatto esplodere le armi in mano ai loro soldati, così l’abbiamo accolta tra noi ed è diventata un punto di riferimento e una valida spalla per tutti”

In quel momento Alicia sentì che era pronta per condividere con Elyza la sua storia, le sue paure e il suo passato burrascoso, così le raccontò tutto quello che le era successo, di come aveva lasciato il suo ragazzo a morire quando tutto era iniziato, di come erano fuggiti a bordo della Abigail, della morte di Chris e Travis, del ranch, di “El Bazar”, dei sorveglianti, della diga. Poi le raccontò di come sua madre era riuscita a costruire una solida comunità in uno stadio e di come tutto questo era andato perduto nella cenere, causando la sua morte, di come aveva visto morire suo fratello per mano di quella maledetta ragazzina e di quanto si sentisse responsabile per la morte dei suoi amici in quell'orribile carcere.

“Ho dovuto ucciderli, ad uno ad uno” confessò infine.

“Non li hai uccisi tu, non è stata colpa tua, non commettere l’errore di sentirti responsabile. Le cose accadono e spesso siamo impotenti di fronte ad esse. L’unica cosa che possiamo fare è accettare la realtà e andare avanti” le disse Elyza guardandola dritta negli occhi. Alicia pensò che fosse facile per lei dire quelle cose, si capiva che aveva realmente accettato quello che le era successo, ma per lei era diverso. Ancora non riusciva. Le fu però grata e capì che, avendo tirato fuori tutto, adesso si sentiva meglio. Lex la baciò tra i capelli, poi la strinse forte a sé.

Il loro momento intimo fu purtroppo interrotto da qualcuno che bussava alla porta. A malincuore Elyza si alzò dal letto, lasciando Alicia da sola in quel giaciglio accogliente e si rivestì in fretta. Andò a passi svelti verso la porta e quando l’aprì si trovò sorpresa. Tutti si sarebbe immaginata di trovare sul portico, al di là dell’ingresso, ma non Tara, che in quel momento la stava fissando in silenzio.

 


	13. Capitolo 13

Tara fissava la ragazza davanti a lei, era perfetta, i capelli biondi e scompigliati le ricadevano disordinatamente sulle spalle, conferendole una carica erotica disorientante. La maglietta, troppo grande per il suo corpo longilineo, le lasciava scoperte le gambe e la pelle liscia come seta. Si ritrovò a desiderare di sfiorarla ancora con la punta delle dita, come aveva fatto molte volte in passato. Ma adesso era diverso, adesso quello era un lusso che non avrebbe più potuto permettersi. Pensò di aver commesso un grave errore, per sé stessa e per il suo benessere, ma non era riuscita a trattenersi e così aveva deciso di presentarsi alla sua porta, senza preavviso.  
Lo sguardo di Elyza la indagò a lungo, poi alla fine, con tono freddo e distaccato le disse: “Buongiorno Tara”.

“Buongiorno” le rispose sentendo l'irrefrenabile bisogno di scappare il più lontano possibile da lei.

“Hai... bisogno di qualcosa?” le chiese Lex titubante.

“No, in realtà volevo solo sapere come stavi, so che ve la siete vista brutta insieme a Daryl, ho parlato con lui ieri e mi ha raccontato come sono andate le cose”

“Già... non è stato facile, ma siamo comunque riusciti a tornare. Come vedi sto bene, non preoccuparti per me” Elyza voleva che se ne andasse il prima possibile, voleva evitare che vedesse Alicia e viceversa.

“Ok, non voglio disturbarti ulteriormente – le confessò Tara amareggiata – ma ti ho portato una cosa e ci tenevo a dartela”

La bionda era sempre più confusa, rimase in silenzio aspettando che l'altra continuasse.

Tara prese un oggetto che aveva precedentemente appoggiato lungo la parete esterna della casa, in un punto non visibile da Elyza e le porse quello che aveva tutta l'aria di essere un arco nuovo di zecca.

Lex stupita lo prese in mano e lo ammirò, era bellissimo, molto simile a quello che quei bastardi le avevano spezzato a metà, tanto per farle un dispetto. Lo soppesò con cura, era leggerissimo.

“È in fibra di carbonio – le fece notare Tara – l'ho trovato in un negozio dismesso durante un'uscita ieri mattina e ho pensato che ti potesse servire. Daryl mi ha raccontato cosa è successo al tuo. Per lui ho trovato una balestra, era felice quando gliel'ho portata” la voce di Tara era timida, quasi come se si aspettasse una reazione negativa da parte della bionda, cosa che invece non arrivò.

Elyza stava per ringraziarla, quando vide lo sguardo della ragazza al di là della porta guardare imbarazzato oltre la sua spalla. Si voltò temendo il peggio e infatti vide Alicia, con indosso la sua felpa della NASA, in piedi, immobile dietro di lei, con uno sguardo indecifrabile dipinto sul volto e le braccia conserte.

“Credo sia meglio che io vada adesso, forse non sarei nemmeno dovuta venire” la fretta era palpabile nel suo tono di voce.

“No, non preoccuparti, ma grazie... non me lo aspettavo” Elyza cercò di risultare il più fredda possibile, ma in realtà le era estremamente riconoscente e quel gesto tanto semplice quanto significativo le aveva fatto tanta tenerezza. Non avevano più avuto modo di parlare dopo quello strano addio e in quel momento si sentiva ancora più in colpa di quando aveva dovuto dirle che era meglio chiudere la loro relazione. Anche se a ben pensarci non aveva nemmeno avuto il coraggio di farlo davvero e aveva lasciato che fosse l'altra a parlare per lei.

Tara si voltò, accennando prima un saluto con un movimento del capo in direzione di Alicia, la quale ricambiò con la stessa impassibilità di poco prima, poi scese i gradini del porticato e si allontanò dall'abitazione, senza mai guardarsi indietro.

Elyza chiuse la porta e il silenzio cadde nella stanza.

“Bell'arco” disse Alicia imperturbabile.

“Sì, è molto bello” Lex non sapeva cosa altro dire e voleva capire come la esile Clark si sentisse a riguardo, ma non riuscì a decifrarla. Si avvicinò a lei e poggiò l'arco sul divano.

“Vorrà dire che non dovremmo perdere tempo a costruirne uno insieme” aggiunse Alicia. Stavolta il suo tono aveva tradito un certo risentimento.

“Potremmo costruirlo comunque”

“Non sarebbe sicuramente all'altezza di quello”

“No, ma potremmo costruirne uno per te e potrei farti qualche altra lezione, che ne dici?” Elyza si avvicinò ancora di più e le cinse la vita con le braccia, accostandosi a lei.

Alicia rimase rigida con le braccia incrociate. “Sì, potremmo...” disse soltanto.

Era forse gelosa? O c'era altro sotto? Elyza non riusciva a capire, ma non voleva essere troppo diretta con lei. Fino a cinque minuti prima stavano parlando nel letto, nude e abbracciate, mentre adesso sembrava che Alicia fosse diventata un pezzo di ghiaccio.

“Hai preso una delle mie felpe, sta sicuramente meglio a te che a me, tiella, è tua” provò a cambiare discorso.

Alicia non riuscì a trattenere un leggero sorriso che le si dipinse sul volto per una frazione di secondo. Non sfuggì a Lex che capì di aver fatto centro, poi avvicinò lentamente il suo volto a quello della bellissima ragazza di fronte a lei e poggiò le labbra sulle sue, dandole un delicato bacio a stampo. Fece per scostarsi, ma Alicia le mise le mani tra i capelli, trattenendola e attirandola di nuovo in un bacio, stavolta molto più passionale.

“Provi ancora qualcosa per lei?” le chiese quando le loro bocche si staccarono.

Lex poggiò la sua fronte su quella di Alicia, poi le rispose: “Non ho mai provato niente per lei, non c'è mai stato nulla di serio tra di noi” la piccola Clark era sicuramente gelosa, adesso non aveva dubbi.

Si baciarono di nuovo e poi si lasciarono dal loro abbraccio, fecero una colazione veloce e infine decisero di andare a trovare Daryl in infermeria. Elyza si sentiva in ansia per il suo amico e voleva necessariamente controllare le sue condizioni di salute.

 

Arrivarono all'infermeria e trovarono Abby ad accoglierle, sorrise loro raggiante e fu felice di vedere che Lex si era ripresa completamente.

“Daryl sta bene?” chiese la bionda saltando i convenevoli.

“Sì – rispose prontamente la dottoressa – potrà essere dimesso oggi stesso, ma avrà bisogno della sedia a rotelle per almeno un mese”

“Cosa?!” Elyza sapeva quanto questo avrebbe potuto essere frustrante per il suo amico e soprattutto quanto lui avrebbe odiato non poter essere nel vivo dell'azione per così tanto tempo.

“Purtroppo è così, non possiamo farci niente, la caviglia è rotta e ci vorrà parecchio tempo prima che torni a poterla usare per camminare” Abby sembrava dispiaciuta nel dover dare loro quella notizia.

“Lui lo sa?” chiese ancora la bionda.

“Sì, non gli va a genio, ma non possiamo fare altrimenti”

“Non potrebbe usare delle stampelle?” domandò Alicia cercando di trovare una soluzione migliore.

“Certo, se solo le avessimo” la dottoressa guardò a terra, sentendosi in difetto.

“Ma come non le abbiamo?” Elyza era allarmata, quella soluzione sarebbe sicuramente stata un buon compromesso.

“Purtroppo no, non siamo mai riusciti a recuperarne un paio, abbiamo solo due sedie a rotelle e non sono nemmeno nelle loro migliori condizioni”

“Ok, non è un problema, posso recuperarle io, l'ospedale non è poi tanto distante da qua, in un giorno posso uscire e...”

“Assolutamente no!” la interruppe la dottoressa alzandosi dalla sedia davanti alla scrivania, aveva voglia di battere i pugni sul vecchio legno malmesso, ma si trattenne. Sapeva che quando Elyza si metteva in testa qualcosa era difficile farla desistere, ma non era disposta a lasciarle rischiare la vita per una simile sciocchezza.

“Elyza, sai quanto sia pericoloso l'ospedale, è pieno di erranti e non ci siamo mai arrischiati a razziarlo proprio per questo” continuò Abby con un'espressione di rimprovero dipinta sul suo volto stanco.

“Non preoccuparti, so cavarmela in ogni tipo di situazione, riuscirò a gestire anche questa”

“Elyza, non mi sembra proprio il caso, alla fine è solo un mese...” le fece notare Alicia mettendole una mano sulla spalla per confortarla.

“Non esiste che io lasci Daryl su una sedia a rotelle per così tanto tempo, troveremo una soluzione”

_Troveremo_  si ripeté Alicia nella testa, aveva usato il plurale e aveva lasciato sottintendere che aveva incluso anche lei in quella missione, ne fu sollevata e anche lusingata.

Lex si diresse veloce verso la stanza dell'amico, imponendo così che la discussione si chiudesse in quell'esatto momento. Come sempre aveva avuto l'ultima parola. Abby sospirò e tornò con il naso immerso nelle sue confortanti scartoffie.

 

“Ehi, Lexy!” esclamò Daryl non appena la vide entrare.

“Vedo che sei in buona compagnia” disse subito dopo notando anche la presenza di Alicia, la quale lo salutò con un fugace cenno della mano.

“Come stai pazzo che non sei altro?” gli chiese Lex avvicinandosi al letto e tirandogli un pugno leggero su una spalla. Il ragazzone se ne stava seduto sul letto, non aveva più flebo attaccate ed era finalmente completamente lucido.

“Adesso che vedo la tua brutta faccia non mi sento poi più tanto bene, ma fino a poco fa ero un fiore. Hai visto la balestra che mi ha portato Tara?” chiese lui dandole un pizzicotto sulla pancia, attraverso la maglietta e facendola sobbalzare, poi le indicò l'arma posta su una sedia in un angolo della stanza.

Elyza si irrigidì un poco e guardò Alicia con la coda dell'occhio che però sembrò tranquilla, quindi con meno ansia rispose: “Sì, ho visto, ma dimmi un po', mi hanno detto che adesso sei invalido, ben ti sta, te lo meriti proprio”

Lui abbassò lo sguardo, corrucciato, e non rispose. Elyza si pentì immediatamente di aver osato scherzare fino a quel punto. “Già...” sussurrò infine lui, osservando la sua caviglia steccata.

“Ehi, dai, alla fine è soltanto per un mese...” cercò di sdrammatizzare lei, ma ormai era troppo tardi.

“Sì, lo so, ma hai idea di quanto lungo sia un mese adesso?” Daryl sembrava quasi sconvolto.

“Hai idea di cosa voglia dire dovermene stare in disparte proprio adesso che c'è più bisogno di me?” sembrava quasi arrabbiato.

“Daryl, non sappiamo nemmeno se quei bastardi hanno la minima idea di dove viviamo, probabilmente non li rivedremo nemmeno più per il resto della nostra vita”

“Ma come, non lo sai?” chiese lui guardandola di scatto negli occhi.

“Sapere cosa?” chiese Alicia intervenendo per la prima volta nella loro conversazione.

Dixon si voltò allora verso di lei e disse: “Ieri sono scomparse due delle nostre vedette”.

Elyza si sentì mancare il fiato. “Che vuol dire scomparse?” domandò la esile Clark preoccupata.

“Vuol dire che, come sempre, hanno ricevuto il cambio dopo la nottata di guardia e se ne sono andate, ma non sono mai arrivate qui” spiegò il ragazzo con rabbia.

“Ma chi?” domandò Elyza in allarme.

“Bellamy e Echo, erano di turno insieme” quella rivelazione arrivò addosso a Lex come un treno in corsa, si sentì tremare la terra sotto ai piedi. Non erano mai stati grandi amici, ma erano i coinquilini di Raven e non riusciva a capacitarsene, se erano stati gli stessi che avevano rubato le loro motociclette e li avevano lasciati a morire, allora sapeva che si sarebbe sentita in colpa qualora fosse successo loro qualcosa.

“Perché nessuno me lo ha detto?” Elyza era furiosa, si sentiva tagliata fuori da tutto e da tutti, non era mai successo che un avvenimento così importante non venisse condiviso con lei.

“Credo che Rick abbia dato ordine a tutti di non dirti niente, io l'ho scoperto da Raven, è venuta in lacrime ieri e non capivo perché non fosse corsa da te, adesso lo so...” Daryl sembrava al contempo arrabbiato e amareggiato.

“Tara lo sapeva?” chiese Lex lanciando un'occhiata alla balestra nuova del ragazzo.

“Sì...”

“Cazzo, avrebbe potuto dirmelo...”

“Sai quanto Rick ci tenga a far rispettare le sue regole, non puoi biasimarla” le ricordò Daryl.

Alicia si avvicinò a Elyza e le prese una mano, non voleva intromettersi troppo, ma voleva farle sentire la sua presenza.

“Devo andare a parlare con lui immediatamente” decise la bionda, doveva tornare in azione, doveva essere di nuovo operativa e doveva dare una mano nella ricerca dei suoi amici, non c'era altro modo.

Salutò Daryl frettolosamente e, mantenendo salda la mano di Alicia nella sua, si recò velocemente verso casa di Rick. Non dovette finire il suo percorso poiché lo trovò davanti al grande cancello, stava impartendo ordini a alcuni dei suoi uomini, tra cui Rosita e Dwight.

“Elyza” disse lui stupito, non si sarebbe aspettato di vederla in giro prima del giorno successivo, ma non ne fu poi troppo sorpreso, la ragazza era la più forte e la più determinata dell'intera Alexandria.

“Rick, che cazzo ti salta in testa, perché hai deciso di tenermi all'oscuro di quello che è successo a Bellamy e Echo?” era una furia, nessuno osava rivolgersi a Rick in quel modo, ma lei non se ne fece un problema e non era nemmeno la prima volta.

“Elyza, calmati, stiamo gestendo la cosa e non abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto, devi rimetterti...” provò a dire lui, ma la ragazza lo fulminò con lo sguardo e lo interruppe: “Non potrei stare meglio di così, non hai il diritto di tenermi fuori dalle problematiche della mia città, ho almeno il diritto di sapere e di decidere per conto mio!” sbraitava come Rick non le aveva mai visto fare. Alicia rimase in disparte, assistendo alla scena.

“Lex, adesso datti una calmata e potremmo parlare di un tuo rientro nelle forze armate, ma almeno dammi il tempo di inviare questi uomini per la ricerca” lo sceriffo sembrava in difficoltà in quel momento.

“Col cazzo, adesso ci mettiamo tutti quanti a tavolino, me compresa e decidiamo insieme come muoverci, altrimenti partirò da sola e farò a modo mio” era rimasta talmente male per il comportamento dei suoi compagni che l'avevano tenuta all'oscuro di tutto che sentiva ribollire il sangue nelle vene.

“Ok, ok, allora riformiamo le squadre e vediamo come procedere” acconsentì lui. Alicia sorrise dentro di sé, non aveva ancora avuto modo di vedere una tale determinazione in Elyza e questa fu una piacevole scoperta per lei.

 

Presero la mappa della zona e si divisero in quattro squadre, Elyza sarebbe andata a nord con Alicia e Steven, uno dei soldati di Alexandria, aveva scelto lei quella zona, era vicina all'ospedale e sperava che avrebbero preso due piccioni con una fava. Rosita sarebbe andata a est e Dwight a ovest entrambi con altri due uomini al seguito e infine Rick e Michonne sarebbero andati a sud. Avevano deciso di non richiedere l'intervento del Regno e di Hilltop per il momento, non volevano rischiare di coinvolgere anche loro in quella situazione finché non fosse stato davvero necessario.

Alicia sentiva una certa ansia, aveva paura che Elyza si sarebbe maggiormente preoccupata per lei adesso che era successo quel che era successo tra loro due, ma cercò di non pensarci, non voleva dare troppo spazio alle sue voci che la mettevano sempre in guardia.

Elyza dal canto suo non voleva partire senza mettere le cose in chiaro, così in un attimo di pausa tra una pianificazione e l'altra si avvicinò a lei, incurante delle persone intorno a loro e le prese il volto tra le mani. Alicia fece balzare gli occhi prima su Rick, poi su Rosita, infine su Michonne e sugli altri uomini presenti, nel più completo imbarazzo.

“Guardami” le sussurrò Elyza.

La ragazza eseguì trovando il blu delle sue iridi estremamente rilassante.

“Ti prometto che non succederà come l'ultima volta, ti prometto che non mi farò offuscare la mente preoccupandomi per te, ma tu vedi di non metterti nei guai, ok?”

Alicia annuì, era frastornata, Lex di nuovo aveva capito alla perfezione cosa le stava passando per la testa, possibile che in così poco tempo avesse imparato a leggerla meglio di quanto lei riuscisse a fare con sé stessa?

Elyza la baciò dolcemente, poi le chiese: “Allora, te la senti?”

“Sì, sono pronta” era decisa ad arrivare fino in fondo, si sentiva ormai parte di quella comunità, ma se anche non fosse stato per quello, lo avrebbe fatto per Elyza.

“Bene, prepariamo i cavalli allora” la bionda sembrava soddisfatta e fiera.

“I cavalli?” chiese Alicia preoccupata.

“Oh, merda... tu non sai cavalcare?”

La esile Clark scosse il capo. “Non preoccuparti, salirai con me allora”

 

Si ritrovarono quindi a partire, armati di tutto punto e con sufficienti scorte per due giorni in caso ci fosse stato qualche problema e fossero stati costretti a rimanere fuori per la notte.

Elyza in sella al suo cavallo sembrava una valchiria agli occhi di Alicia che la guardava con ammirazione mentre la stringeva in un abbraccio, seduta dietro a lei. Alle loro spalle Steven le seguiva in silenzio.

Cercarono possibili tracce del passaggio o della presenza dei loro amici ma non trovarono niente lungo tutto il tragitto che avevano deciso in precedenza di percorrere, ogni tanto si erano fermati per perlustrare qualche edificio che da tempo avevano già provveduto a ripulire dagli erranti, ma di Bellamy e Echo non trovarono traccia. Persero così tutta la mattinata ed Elyza si sentiva sempre più frustrata per non essere riuscita a trovare niente. Arrivarono alla fine della zona sicura, ma la bionda decise di proseguire oltre, in direzione dell'ospedale. “Lex, dobbiamo tornare indietro” le ricordò Steven.

“Torna indietro tu se vuoi, io devo proseguire fino all'ospedale per recuperare delle scorte mediche” gli rispose senza fermarsi, ma anzi, aumentando l'andatura del cavallo.

“Lex, con tutto rispetto, abbiamo ordini ben precisi e...”

“Io non seguo gli ordini di nessuno, dovresti saperlo ormai” il suo tono era sempre più stizzito.

Steven rimase in silenzio e la seguì per qualche altro minuto, poi, agitato, disse: “Lex, io torno indietro, sappi che avviserò Rick di questa tua insubordinazione”

“Fa come vuoi, non mi interessa” rispose decisa, poi dette un leggero colpo al cavallo, invitandolo a proseguire al galoppo. Alicia si strinse a lei ancora di più, trovava estremamente attraente quel suo comportamento tanto deciso quanto spavaldo e la faceva sentire al sicuro, si rese conto di non avere paura in quel momento, era una cosa completamente nuova per lei ed era decisa ad aiutarla nella sua impresa. Appoggiò la testa contro la giacca di pelle di Elyza e si lasciò cullare dal passo svelto del cavallo sotto di lei, respirando a pieni polmoni il profumo della ragazza.

 

In poco più di mezz'ora raggiunsero l'ospedale, fuori c'erano ancora i resti delle tende di raccolta dove l'esercito si era accampato per offrire aiuto a tutti coloro che ne necessitavano. Entrambe sapevano che quella zona non era sicura, così si scrutarono attentamente intorno, ma non scorsero erranti in giro. Evidentemente avevano lasciato quel luogo abbandonato già da tempo, in un cammino disperato alla ricerca di qualche preda fresca da azzannare. Scesero da cavallo quando furono vicine all'ingresso e lo lasciarono legato a un palo della luce, sistemandogli intorno delle transenne in modo che qualora si fossero avvicinati degli zombie non sarebbero stati in grado di attaccarlo. Provarono a fare un po' di rumore, colpendo nel metallo con i machete di Alicia, ma niente si mosse.

Entrambe erano coscienti del fatto che l'interno dell'edificio non sarebbe stato altrettanto privo di erranti, si guardarono mentre si avvicinavano alle porte serrate dell'ingresso principale e si fecero un segno di intesa.

Guardarono attraverso i grandi vetri semi oscurati dallo sporco accumulato in tutti quegli anni e intravidero delle sagome quasi immobili nel lungo corridoio. Elyza ne contò quattro, lo segnalò alla compagna con un gesto della mano e preparò una freccia, estraendola dalla sua faretra. Si posizionarono una da un lato della porta e una dall'altro e la aprirono in contemporanea, decise a farli fuori nel minor tempo possibile.

I cardini di metallo dei grandi portoni erano malconci e fecero molto più rumore del previsto, attirando l'attenzione di quelle creature che da troppo tempo non si nutrivano.

Si spostarono tutte e quattro sui loro piedi marci e incerti, muovendosi nella loro direzione. Dalla distanza Elyza fece fuori quelli più vicini lanciando due frecce in rapida sequenza e colpendoli dritti al centro della nuca. Gli altri due continuarono la loro avanzata verso di loro, ma non furono un problema, Alicia si guardò intorno e, ancor prima che Elyza avesse il tempo di incoccare la terza freccia, li aveva già raggiunti con grandi falcate e aveva staccato prima la testa di netto a uno e poi aveva conficcato la lama in quella dell'altro.

“Brava” le sussurrò Lex stupita. Alicia le sorrise, poi batté una delle due lame contro il bancone dell'accettazione facendo più rumore possibile. Un'eco si levò, provocando un gran frastuono. Se ci fossero stati altri zombie sicuramente a quel punto le avrebbero sentite. Uno, infatti, sbucò da dietro un angolo, inciampò nella carcassa di un compagno appena caduto e continuò a strisciare a terra, ma quando fu abbastanza vicino, la esile Clark gli trapassò il cranio con una delle due lame affilate. Area pulita.

Elyza cercò la mappa con le varie ubicazioni dei reparti, era affissa al muro sulla destra del bancone.

“Dove pensi sia più facile trovare delle stampelle?” chiese ad Alicia che intanto continuava a tenere la zona sotto controllo con sguardo vigile e attento.

“Ortopedia” rispose immediatamente.

“Logico”

Scorse con gli occhi tutte le varie aree del nosocomio, fortunatamente non era enorme tanto quanto aveva pensato, il reparto di ortopedia si trovava al primo piano, esattamente sopra le loro teste.

“Bene, l'ho trovato, dobbiamo passare dalle scale là in fondo – disse Elyza indicando con il dito indice la direzione nella quale avrebbero dovuto muoversi di lì a poco – salire al piano superiore e percorrere a ritroso tutto il corridoio fino ad arrivare esattamente qua sopra” spostò il braccio, indicando sopra di sé.

“Bene, allora cosa stiamo aspettando?” Alicia era sicura e decisa e questo piacque particolarmente alla bionda che incurvò un angolo della bocca in un sorriso compiaciuto.

Arrivarono in fondo al corridoio senza difficoltà, presero le scale facendo attenzione ad alcuni gradini sconnessi e arrivarono fino al primo piano. Voltando l'angolo ebbero una visuale su tutto il corridoio che si estendeva lungo davanti a loro e notarono altri tre zombie in piedi, immobili. Ancora non si erano accorti della loro presenza e mentre Alicia si avvicinava al primo disponibile, Elyza incoccava la freccia per colpire quello subito dopo di lui in termini di distanza. In meno di un minuto furono tutti e due a terra senza avere nemmeno il tempo di annusare le prede.

Il terzo fu attirato dal rumore e si voltò, ma una freccia sibilante lo colpì in mezzo agli occhi, facendolo cadere a terra. Controllarono che non ci fossero altre minacce e Elyza recuperò le frecce, pulendole come riuscì e infilandole di nuovo al loro posto, nella sua faretra.

Erano a metà corridoio e Lex intravide il cartello con scritto “ORTOPEDIA” sopra alla porta del reparto che stavano cercando. Si incamminarono con circospezione, ma quando furono quasi arrivate, da uno dei corridoi laterali sentirono provenire dei gemiti e dei passi strascicati. Elyza si affacciò e vide un copioso gruppo di zombie venire nella loro direzione. Erano troppi per poterli affrontare da sole, non sarebbero mai riuscite a farli fuori senza rischiare di mettersi in pericolo. Lex prese Alicia per un braccio e senza dirle una parola la strattonò via, gli erranti erano ormai a pochi passi da loro così cercò di tornare indietro, ma una volta che si fu girata si accorse che alle loro spalle un altro gruppo di barcollanti le stava raggiungendo.

“Cazzo, ma da dove sono saltati fuori questi stronzi?” domandò retoricamente Elyza cercando di capire cosa fosse meglio fare.

“Andiamo!” le urlò Alicia per sovrastare i gemiti sempre più pressanti. Ne abbatté uno che si stava avvicinando pericolosamente a loro e poi trascinò la bionda verso l'unica direzione possibile: il reparto di ortopedia. Sperò con tutta sé stessa che le porte fossero aperte e le colpì con una spalla. Riuscirono fortunatamente ad entrare oltre le ante e le richiusero alle loro spalle, bloccandole con un'asta per flebo, giusto un attimo prima che gli zombie ci sbattessero dentro, cercando di raggiungerle. Potevano sentire il rumore delle loro mascelle affamate che si serravano di scatto ripetutamente. Uccisero due erranti che si trovavano nel reparto buio e aspettarono che altri venissero fuori attratti da tutto quel baccano, ma non successe niente. Alcune stanze di degenza erano chiuse, altre aperte. Finalmente erano giunte lì dove volevano arrivare, ma adesso erano intrappolate e avrebbero dovuto trovare un modo alternativo di uscire, era impossibile farlo da dove erano entrate, non senza beccarsi un morso da quei cosi.

Si guardarono. “E adesso?” chiese Alicia.


	14. Capitolo 14

“E adesso siamo nella merda” rispose Elyza con astio.

“Elyza, calmati e cerchiamo una soluzione insieme” propose Alicia percependo l'apprensione della bionda.

“Prima ripuliamo la zona e troviamo queste maledette stampelle” disse con tono autoritario, aveva bisogno di avere tutto sotto controllo e di fare ordine nei suoi pensieri.

 

Non fu difficile uccidere gli erranti che infestavano quel reparto, non erano molti e la maggior parte di essi era rimasta nel letto, intrappolata dalle sbarre laterali. Due infermiere e quello che pareva essere un medico, invece, erano rimasti chiusi in quella che doveva essere la farmacia, qualcuno aveva messo una scrivania a serrare la porta. Decisero che fosse più saggio lasciarli lì, non sarebbero stati una minaccia.

Quando tutto il reparto fu ripulito dagli erranti le due ragazze cominciarono a guardarsi intorno, non c'era traccia di stampelle né di altro presidio che potesse aiutare Daryl nella deambulazione.

“Cazzo!” urlò affranta e arrabbiata, battendo un pugno sul muro e risvegliando l'interesse dei tre sanitari putrefatti chiusi nella farmacia, che cominciarono a sbattere contro la porta a vetri che dava sul lungo corridoio del reparto di degenza.

Alicia non disse una parola, rinfoderò i suoi due machete e si avvicinò a Lex, le prese il volto tra le mani e la guardò intensamente negli occhi, poi l'abbracciò e le carezzò i capelli.

“Ho fatto una cazzata” ammise Elyza stringendo le braccia intorno all'esile corpo di Alicia.

“Non dovevo portarti qui, adesso siamo incastrate in questo cazzo di ospedale per colpa mia” continuò affondando il viso nei capelli dell'altra.

Gli zombie al di là della grande porta del reparto continuavano a tormentarsi cercando di entrare, il rumore che provocavano, insieme ai loro rantoli era snervante, il metallo che sbatteva rimbombava creando una sorta di eco assordante.

“Ormai è andata così, siamo qui, cerchiamo quel che ci serve e troviamo un modo per uscire, non ha senso darsi troppe colpe” disse Alicia.

_Da che pulpito viene la predica..._ pensò poi.

Elyza annuì, si staccò dall'abbraccio e ricominciò a cercare stanza per stanza. Niente.

Fuori cominciava a calare il sole, anche se avessero trovato il modo di uscire, ormai non avrebbero potuto fare ritorno ad Alexandria, non con le tenebre a minacciare il loro cammino.

“Ok, dovremmo passare qui la notte e vedere come fare per andarcene domani mattina” asserì Elyza seria.

Alicia capì che stava continuando a sentirsi in colpa e, nonostante avesse voglia di fare qualcosa per farla stare meglio, decise di lasciarle sfogare la sua angoscia, Lex non era una persona che si faceva influenzare dagli altri, non sarebbe servito a niente cercare di rassicurarla.

Si scelsero una delle stanze non infestate dagli zombie e, illuminate dalla torcia da campeggio, si sedettero a terra, mangiando un po' di frutta per cena, una accanto all'altra, con le spalle poggiate al muro.

“Chissà come sta il povero cavallo...” Elyza esternò il suo pensiero con angoscia.

“Acqua ne ha a sufficienza, domani gli daremo doppia razione di cibo” cercò di confortarla Alicia. La bionda tirò fuori un pacchetto stropicciato di sigarette. Ne estrasse una e la accese con il suo zippo, fece un bel tiro e poi espirò lentamente, guardando il fumo uscire e vorticare davanti ai suoi occhi.

“Alicia?” disse poi.

“Mh?” rispose l'altra guardandola.

“Come ti senti?”

La esile Clark fu incerta su come risponderle.

“Come vuoi che mi senta? Siamo intrappolate qui e...”

“No – la interruppe – intendo riguardo a stanotte, a quello che è successo tra noi” il cuore di entrambe cominciò a galoppare, i loro occhi si incontrarono con una forza sbilanciante.

“Non... non lo so, non me lo sono chiesto” rispose infine Alicia “Tu?”

Elyza fece un altro tiro dalla sigaretta.

“Io so soltanto che non ho mai desiderato nessuno quanto desidero te...” rispose decisa. I suoi occhi diventarono di un blu ancora più acceso e Alicia riuscì a notarlo nonostante la fioca luce che li illuminava.

Lex continuò: “Ma non vorrei che tu ti fossi pentita di...” non riuscì a finire la frase, Alicia in un attimo si aggrappò al colletto della sua giacca di pelle e premette le labbra contro le sue, facendole mancare il respiro e assaporando il gusto amaro della sigaretta che fu immediatamente gettata lontano in un impeto di passione.

Elyza intrecciò le dita nei capelli della ragazza, morbidi, affondando la lingua nella sua bocca e sentendosi avvampare. Il desiderio era palpabile in quella stanza, mentre i vestiti diventavano sempre più fastidiosi e ognuna bramava la pelle dell'altra, ma Elyza si interruppe, abbandonò la bocca di Alicia e la guardò intensamente, poi disse: “Alicia, sei sicura di volere quello che stiamo facendo?”

L'altra ragazza poggiò la fronte sulla sua, cercò di racimolare tutto il coraggio che riuscì a trovare in sé stessa e con il cuore che le martellava in gola alla fine le rispose: “So soltanto che fino a qualche giorno fa non provavo più niente, avevo solo paura anche se non volevo ammetterlo. Tu hai risvegliato le mie emozioni e adesso non riesco a controllarle... e stamattina, quando ho visto Tara e ho pensato al fatto che anche lei ti ha toccata e baciata come ho fatto io, mi sono irritata. Ho capito che voglio che tu sia mia,  _solo mia_ ”

Elyza non riusciva a credere a ciò che stava sentendo, che fine aveva fatto la ragazza che la respingeva con tutta sé stessa? E quella che aveva paura di farsi coinvolgere dai sentimenti?

“Nessuno mi ha mai toccata e baciata come fai tu...” disse Lex con la sua voce graffiante.

Alicia si aprì in un sorriso e la baciò ancora, ridendo contro la sua bocca mentre si distendevano a terra, sul freddo pavimento. Avevano voglia di donarsi l'una all'altra, di fare l'amore, ma entrambe sapevano che non era quello né il luogo né il momento adatto. Si baciarono a lungo su quelle mattonelle che da anni nessuno calpestava più, si raccontarono i loro sentimenti senza parlare, lì, in quel luogo che per troppo tempo era stato pieno solo di morte e putrefazione.

“Elyza!” esclamò all'improvviso Alicia poggiando i palmi a terra e tirandosi su di scatto, guardando allarmata sotto al letto d'ospedale.

Lex ansimò, sentì l'adrenalina entrarle in circolo per lo spavento e si preparò ad intervenire.

“Elyza, guarda!!!” urlò ancora.

La bionda si voltò a guardare sotto al lettino e con stupore vide ciò per cui Alicia si era esaltata così tanto: un paio di stampelle erano abbandonate là sotto, tra la polvere.

Le prese al volo, si alzò in piedi e le controllò, erano polverose, ma perfettamente funzionanti.

“Che diavolo ci facevano due stampelle sotto al letto?” chiese Lex continuando a guardarle come se fossero il tesoro più prezioso di questo mondo, dopo Alicia ovviamente.

“E che ti importa, le abbiamo trovate!” il suo sorriso era di una bellezza disarmante e per un attimo Elyza vide in lei la ragazzina che avrebbe dovuto essere se solo non fosse stata costretta a vivere in un mondo apocalittico. Aveva soltanto ventidue anni, avrebbe dovuto gioire e divertirsi, non veder morire tutta la sua famiglia e i suoi amici. Ma in quel momento, in quel preciso momento, il suo volto era rilassato, era divertito e felice, per il semplice fatto di aver trovato quelle due stampelle.

Dormirono su quel letto un po' piccolo per tutte e due, abbracciate l'una all'altra. La cosa sorprendente fu che Alicia quella notte non ebbe incubi.

 

Il mattino seguente si svegliarono molto presto, un po' indolenzite, ma felici di aver trovato quello che cercavano, non rendendo vano il loro viaggio. Presero le loro cose, assicurarono le stampelle al lato dello zaino di Elyza e cercarono di escogitare un piano per poter uscire. Di passare dalla porta da dove erano entrate non se ne parlava, non sarebbero riuscite ad uccidere tutti quegli zombie da sole e in uno spazio così ristretto. Anche se non li avevano più sentiti sbattere contro la porta, potevano udire i loro gemiti sommessi, segno che non se ne erano andati anche se avevano placato la loro ferocia non sentendo più rumori che li attirassero. Avevano pensato alla possibilità di usare una bombola di ossigeno e lo zippo per farli saltare in aria, ma non c'era modo di farla esplodere a distanza e sarebbe stato comunque troppo rischioso. Anche quell'idea fu scartata immediatamente.

Passare dalle finestre era possibile, ma erano al primo piano e anche se non erano poi così in alto, avrebbero avuto bisogno di una corda per poter scendere, cosa di cui non erano provviste. Alicia propose di legare i lenzuoli insieme, come si vedeva fare nei film, ma erano troppo consumati dal tempo e avrebbero rischiato di strapparli con il loro peso, cadendo da metri di altezza.

 

Metà della mattinata era andata persa a cercare di pianificare l'uscita, Elyza era sempre più nervosa quando ad un tratto Alicia chiese “Possibile che non ci siano delle scale di emergenza?” Elyza in effetti si rese conto che non avevano visto niente di simile durante le loro perlustrazioni, ma era impossibile che non ci fossero, dovevano esserci necessariamente. Colta da un lampo si diresse verso la farmacia nella quale avevano lasciato i tre zombie e dalle vetrate osservò l'interno della stanza. Alicia la seguì.

In fondo alla parete c'era una porta e in cima ad essa c'era il simbolo dell'uscita di emergenza.

_Bingo!_  Pensò Lex, si voltò verso Alicia e capì che anche lei aveva notato quel particolare che era sfuggito loro fino a quel momento.

Senza doversi dire niente si misero in posizione, Alicia spostò la pesante scrivania stupendosi della sua stessa forza e la bionda aprì la porta di scatto, i tre erranti si fiondarono su di loro, ma in men che non si dica giacevano già definitivamente morti a terra.

Così facendo però avevano fatto un gran fracasso e i non morti ripresero vigore, trovando di nuovo interesse per quel che si trovava al di là della porta barricata alla meno peggio.

In lontananza le ragazze sentirono un forte rumore e i gemiti convulsi si fecero strada nel lungo corridoio.

“Merda, dobbiamo correre!” urlò Elyza rendendosi conto di quello che era appena accaduto. Alicia si voltò e vide dal fondo del corridoio una mandria di non morti dirigersi verso di loro: la chiusura posticcia aveva ceduto, spezzata dalla forza della mandria e adesso, se non si fossero date una mossa, avrebbero dovuto affrontarli ad uno ad uno. Corsero fino in fondo alla farmacia e, mentre la esile Clark teneva sotto controllo la situazione, Elyza provò ad aprire la porta. Chiusa.

“Cazzo!” urlò con ira.

Cominciò a prendere a calci l'uscita, ma non servì a molto, era di spesso metallo resistente e non sarebbe bastato quello a buttarla giù.

“Elyza, si stanno avvicinando, datti una mossa” gridò Alicia preparandosi al peggio, il suoi due machete non sarebbero bastati a farne fuori nemmeno la metà.

“Vieni qua e chiudi la porta” le suggerì la bionda, avrebbero sicuramente guadagnato del tempo, ma sapeva che avrebbero rischiato di rimanere chiuse lì dentro se la porta dell'uscita di emergenza non si fosse aperta.

Alicia non eseguì il suo ordine, perché era così che effettivamente suonava alle sue orecchie, e si mise a ispezionare i tre cadaveri.

“Alicia, cosa fai?” Lex era sempre più allarmata e gli zombie erano ormai a pochi metri da loro.

La esile Clark cominciò a rovistare nelle tasche dei loro camici consunti finché non sentì tra le dita qualcosa di piccolo e freddo, lo afferrò e estrasse una chiave. Rientrò in farmacia e richiuse la porta dietro di sé appena un attimo prima che gli erranti la raggiungessero. Sbatterono tutti violentemente sui vetri, erano affamati come non mai.

Alicia corse verso la porta dell'uscita di emergenza e inserì la chiave, sperando che fosse quella giusta. La girò nella serratura e questa si aprì. Si chiese come mai il medico e le due infermiere non fossero scappati ma si fossero chiusi lì dentro e lo capì non appena ebbe modo di guardare fuori dalla porta. Si trovarono su una parte del tetto del piano inferiore, brulicante di zombie. Saranno stati una dozzina, forse di più, e non appena si accorsero della loro presenza cominciarono a digrignare i denti e a protendere le braccia verso di loro, avvicinandosi repentinamente.

Elyza ebbe la prontezza di ucciderne tre con il suo arco non appena ebbero varcato la soglia, ma da un lato ne sbucò un altro e l'afferrò per lo zaino, azzannandolo ma non trovando carne con cui cibarsi. Alicia gli tagliò la testa di netto con un machete, facendola rotolare a terra e subito dopo divise a metà il volto di un altro che stava cercando di prendere lei.

Altri tre erano paurosamente troppo vicini, non avevano modo di evitarli. Lex estrasse il suo coltello e lo conficcò nella tempia del primo, subito dopo un altro le afferrò il braccio, ma Alicia lo spinse a terra con un calcio nel basso ventre e gli calpestò la testa che si spappolò senza troppi problemi tanto era marcio e cotto dal sole.

Il terzo non ebbe il tempo di finire il suo lamento che la bionda gli aveva già infilzato il coltello in un occhio. Gli altri erranti erano ancora abbastanza lontani per dare loro il tempo di scappare, si diressero a perdifiato verso le scale di emergenza, cominciarono a scendere, Alicia per prima, Elyza dietro di lei. Avevano solo un piano da fare, non ci volle molto prima che potessero essere con i piedi per terra, finalmente libere di andarsene. Gli zombie che le stavano seguendo cominciarono a cadere uno sull'altro nel tentativo di scendere le scale. Non sarebbero stati veloci a sufficienza per raggiungerle, così Lex decise di risparmiarsi le poche frecce rimaste. Fecero il giro dell'ospedale e raggiunsero il cavallo che le stava aspettando diligentemente lì dove lo avevano lasciato.

Scostarono le transenne, lo sciolsero dal palo a cui aveva tenuto compagnia tutta la notte e fuggirono, galoppando verso Alexandria.

Alicia abbracciò Elyza, felice che tutto fosse andato per il meglio, non riusciva a sopportare nemmeno la sola idea di perderla, non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto nel caso fosse successo davvero. Ormai era diventata parte della sua vita e ormai si era di nuovo esposta a quel pericolo, ma scoprì che era disposta a correrlo pur di non dover rinunciare a lei.

 

Arrivarono alla città in poche ore, stanche e stremate, il sole cocente era ormai alto nel cielo e avevano una sete tremenda. Scesero da cavallo sotto gli sguardi di tutti che evidentemente si erano preoccupati per loro.

“Bellamy e Echo?” chiese immediatamente la bionda non appena vide Rick.

Lui scosse il capo, sconsolato “Non li abbiamo ancora trovati”.

Si passò una mano sulla fronte imperlata di sudore.

“Elyza, dobbiamo parlare” disse poi asciutto una volta che la ragazza ebbe bevuto una sorsata di acqua fresca che qualcuno le aveva porto.

Lex si tolse la giacca di pelle e la appoggiò sopra lo zaino già adagiato a terra.

“Sì, lo so, non ho rispettato i tuoi ordini...”

“Non puoi metterti in pericolo in questo modo e non puoi mettere in pericolo nemmeno Alicia” disse lui tra i denti, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Sembrava arrabbiato, ma anche tanto preoccupato.

“Ti aspetto a casa mia tra un'ora, rimettiti in sesto e poi affrontiamo questa cosa una volta per tutte” continuò, poi, senza darle modo di rispondere, si voltò e se ne andò, scuotendo la testa con disapprovazione.

Elyza sbuffò, prese le sue cose e si diresse a passi decisi verso l'infermeria, assicurandosi che Alicia stesse andando assieme a lei. Si presero per mano, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, ed entrarono. Il dottor Jackson stava sistemando alcuni farmaci nell'armadietto, si voltò verso di loro e le salutò con un cenno del capo, subito dopo il suo sguardo ricadde sulle loro mani, ma non disse niente, si limitò a sorridere.

“Daryl sta bene?” chiese Elyza ricambiando il sorriso.

“Certo, è stato dimesso ieri, puoi trovarlo a casa sua” si era completamente dimenticata di quel particolare, entrambe salutarono il medico e uscirono di nuovo fuori. Arrivarono in pochi minuti a casa di Daryl e bussarono.

Fu Raven ad aprire la porta. Le si illuminò il volto quando vide l'amica e l'abbracciò stretta a sé.

“Ma che diavolo hai combinato, ci hai fatti preoccupare tutti quanti, Daryl voleva venire a cercarti con la sedia a rotelle!” le disse rimproverandola con il sorriso.

“Dovevo fare una cosa...” confessò poggiando a terra il suo zaino e recuperando le stampelle che avevano preso per Daryl.

Alicia si schiarì la voce come a sottolineare anche la sua presenza.

“Ciao” le disse fredda Raven.

“Ciao” rispose imbarazzata la esile Clark.

Raven guardò le stampelle e rise, non riuscendo però a nascondere un filo di amarezza.

“Sei andata a rischiare la vita per queste? Seriamente?”

“Io non rischio la vita, sono più cazzuta di tutti voi messi assieme e con Alicia siamo ancora più letali” rispose Lex ridendo.

Raven lanciò un'occhiata dritta verso la ragazzina, alla quale sembrò di scorgere una leggera approvazione, sembrava un piccolo passetto avanti rispetto a poco prima, poi fece cenno loro di seguirla.

Eseguirono e si fecero strada nella casa accogliente, addobbata con fotografie e stemmi delle Harley Davidson che Elyza e Daryl avevano recuperato insieme in quegli anni, pezzo dopo pezzo.

 

Il ragazzo se ne stava in salotto, seduto sul divano, a contemplare lo schermo del televisore spento. Sembrava davvero molto triste, ma non appena vide le due ragazze si espresse in un sorriso sincero.

Elyza senza dirgli una parola gli porse le stampelle e lui rimase a bocca aperta.

“Ma cosa..?” non riusciva a dire altro, aveva un groppo in gola e assolutamente non aveva nessuna intenzione di mettersi a piangere, Daryl non piangeva, non a cose normali.

“Sta zitto e prova a farci un giro” lo canzonò Elyza notando il suo imbarazzo e non volendo esserne la causa. Lui prima la prese per un braccio e la tirò con forza a sedere accanto a sé, la abbracciò leggermente rigido e la baciò sulla nuca.

“Non ti provare mai più a mettere in pericolo la tua vita e quella di Alicia a causa mia, sono stato chiaro?” sembrava che tutti si fossero davvero preoccupati per lei quella notte, ma non soltanto, anche Alicia, che in quel momento se ne stava un po' in disparte, era inclusa in quel quadretto.

Raven si sedette sulla poltrona accanto al divano, pensierosa.

Daryl si alzò in piedi, incerto, senza chiedere l'aiuto di nessuno e provò a compiere l'impresa di fare qualche passo incerto su quelle aste di metallo che resistettero senza problemi sotto al suo peso. Passeggiò con qualche difficoltà in direzione di Alicia, sorridendo, finché non perse l'equilibrio e rischiò di rovinare a terra, ma la piccola Clark lo afferrò con prontezza, mantenendolo in piedi. Lui le sorrise, la ringraziò leggermente imbarazzato e poi, voltandosi verso Elyza le disse: “Devo ammettere che te la sei scelta proprio bene”.

Alicia arrossì.

“Ho scelto il meglio che potevo desiderare” gli sguardi delle due ragazze si incrociarono con intensità. Raven le squadrò e si soffermò soprattutto su Alicia. Sembrava sincera in quel momento e lesse molta ammirazione nel suo sguardo. Forse quella ragazza aveva visto la bellezza nel cuore di Elyza e forse aveva intrapreso la strada giusta. Sperò con tutta sé stessa che non avrebbe più fatto cazzate con la sua amica, ma, nel qual caso, avrebbe dovuto avere a che fare con lei.

Elyza si alzò e raggiunse Raven, la spinse leggermente e si ricavò un posto accanto a lei, la prese per mano e le disse: “Non preoccuparti per Echo e Bellamy, sono addestrati e riusciranno a cavarsela come abbiamo fatto io e Daryl, sono sicura che torneranno sani e salvi”

Raven la guardò, le carezzò il dorso della mano con il pollice ed annuì, in silenzio, cercando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime che avevano tanta voglia di affacciarsi ai suoi occhi color nocciola. Le due amiche si abbracciarono, poi Raven sussurrò all'orecchio di Elyza: “Mi sembra presa la ragazzina”. Se quello era il suo modo di sdrammatizzare, pensò Elyza, allora aveva un modo molto strano di approcciarsi ai problemi. Lex rise comunque, guardando in direzione di Alicia che stava ancora cercando di aiutare Daryl a camminare.

“Non lo so, forse sì...” ammise la bionda, sempre sussurrando.

“Tu di sicuro lo sei”

“Sì, lo sono dal primo momento che l'ho vista”

Raven le sorrise, era felice per l'amica, ma non l'aveva mai vista così catturata da una ragazza, sapeva che se le cose fossero andate male, le ci sarebbe voluto parecchio tempo per riprendersi.

“Sì Lexy – sbraitò Daryl affannato – ribadisco quello che ho detto, te la sei scelta davvero bene” il ragazzo interruppe il momento di intimità tra Lex e la Reyes che indirizzarono la loro attenzione verso di lui. Era riuscito a fare il giro dell'intera stanza.

“Sa come si devono usare questi cosi ed è riuscita ad insegnarmelo in cinque minuti” continuò lui.

Alicia rise. “Allora deve essere davvero brava per essere riuscita a insegnare qualcosa a uno zuccone come te” constatò Raven ritrovando un po' di spensieratezza con quelle parole. Daryl alzò il dito medio verso di lei che ricambiò mostrandogli la lingua come, di solito, fanno i bambini.

 

Rimasero tutti e quattro a chiacchierare, bevendo birra e ridendo insieme, sembravano come un normale gruppo di amici, come prima che tutto andasse nel caos più totale e Alicia si rese conto che in realtà aveva sentito la mancanza di quei momenti di spensieratezza. Il pensiero di suo fratello si affacciò prepotente alla sua mente, immaginò di averlo lì con loro, a ridere e scherzare come se tutto andasse bene nel mondo, come se niente contasse se non la presenza delle persone che ami intorno a te.

Elyza dopo poco più di un'ora decise che era il caso di andare da Rick, come lui le aveva chiesto. Non aveva paura della sua rabbia, né di una qualche conseguenza, si era comportata così da sempre e nonostante tutto, lui le aveva sempre dato fiducia, sapeva in realtà di poter contare su di lei.

Alicia decise di andare insieme a lei, uscirono entrambe dalla casa di Daryl e si incamminarono verso quella di Rick, di nuovo, mano nella mano. Stava diventando una piacevole abitudine.

 

“Elyza, vorrei che tu capissi che non puoi sempre fare come ti pare, non puoi sempre disobbedire ai miei ordini, non voglio fare il dittatore, ma ci sono delle regole da seguire e le abbiamo stabilite insieme per il bene di tutti” l'uomo sembrava sincero e non era arrabbiato.

“Rick, sai anche tu quanto Daryl sia provato da questa situazione, ho soltanto pensato che due stampelle potessero aiutarlo ad affrontare tutto al meglio” spiegò lei. Era seduta al tavolo della cucina di Rick, sorseggiando una spremuta d'arancia, mentre Alicia giocava nella stanza accanto insieme a Judith.

“Hai ragione, ma avresti dovuto parlarmene, avremmo potuto trovare insieme un modo migliore” disse lui affranto.

“Rick, ultimamente non ci sei, ultimamente hai talmente tanta paura di perdere qualcuno di noi che eviti di fare qualsiasi cosa che non sia assolutamente necessaria per Alexandria” gli fece notare lei. Lui incassò il colpo rimanendo in silenzio.

“So quanto sia stato difficile per te fino ad ora, ma devi ricominciare a credere che sia possibile costruire un mondo migliore” continuò lei.

“Non si tratta di questo, Michonne e i miei uomini sono ancora là fuori a cercare Bellamy e Echo, ma lo sai che tu sei importante per questa comunità, perdere te sarebbe inaccettabile” lo sceriffo aveva un tono sconfitto, ma anche estremamente triste. In quel momento sentiva di stare perdendo il controllo sulla situazione e per lui assolutamente questo non andava bene.

Elyza stava per ribattere qualcosa, quando qualcuno bussò alla porta con violenza e impazienza.

Entrambi andarono all'ingresso, seguiti da Alicia che teneva in collo Judith.

Aprirono la porta e Michonne si presentò loro davanti con un'espressione indecifrabile.

“Dovete correre in infermeria – disse – Abbiamo trovato i ragazzi, stavano tornando da soli verso Alexandria, credo li abbiano torturati”

“Sono riusciti a scappare?” chiese Rick serio.

“No, ci hanno detto che li hanno lasciati andare” rispose la donna di colore.

“C'è sicuramente qualcosa sotto” disse Elyza e istintivamente cinse la vita di Alicia con un braccio.


	15. Capitolo 15

Elyza raggiunse l'infermeria e si rese conto che mai come in quel momento le sembrava un ambiente tanto familiare. Non le era successo di doverci capitare così spesso in tutti quegli anni. Scosse il capo mentre entrava, continuava a pensare che le cose non tornassero, che ci fosse qualcosa di strano. Alicia dietro di lei la seguiva, il capo chino, non conosceva quei due ragazzi, ma si sentì in collera quando li vide in mezzo alla stanza principale. Erano entrambi doloranti, Echo distesa su una barella e Bellamy seduto sulla sedia della dottoressa Griffin, due flebo erano già state sistemate per poterli reidratare a dovere. I due medici erano intenti a medicarli, ma era chiaro che non sapessero da dove cominciare, tanto erano ridotti male.

“Bastardi” inveì Rick contro il nemico ancora quasi completamente sconosciuto. Si avvicinò al ragazzo e gli poggiò una mano su una spalla, un gesto di conforto che non sfuggì agli occhi attendi di Elyza, lo sceriffo si sentiva chiaramente in colpa per l'accaduto. Si era forse reso conto di non aver fatto abbastanza?

Bellamy lo guardò, gli occhi infossati e le labbra spaccate dai colpi che doveva aver ricevuto. Uno zigomo era gonfio e tumefatto. Abby gli stava medicando le mani.

“Mi hanno staccato le unghie Rick...” sussurrò il ragazzone mentre gli occhi gli si riempivano di lacrime di dolore misto a rabbia. Guardò Echo, non aveva perso conoscenza, ma era talmente debole che non riusciva nemmeno a parlare. “Dottoressa, non pensare a me, lei ha bisogno di cure” la scongiurò lui.

“Ne ha bisogno tanto quanto te, c'è Jackson che pensa a lei, non preoccuparti” cercò di rassicurarlo lei continuando con il suo lavoro certosino.

Elyza si avvicinò alla ragazza distesa sulla barella. Il volto ricoperto di ferite, alcune ancora completamente aperte, altre che stavano cominciando a cicatrizzare. Aveva un occhio talmente gonfio che sarebbe stato impossibile per lei aprirlo. Le osservò le braccia piene di piccole bruciature rotonde.

“Ci hanno usato come posacenere” disse Bellamy quasi le avesse letto nella mente.

“Bell, come vi hanno preso? Dove vi hanno tenuto?” chiese Rick.

“Non mi sembra il momento di parlarne” lo rimproverò la dottoressa cercando di mantenere un tono neutrale con scarso risultato.

“Abby, con tutto rispetto, ma dobbiamo sapere contro cosa stiamo combattendo, prima lo sappiamo, prima possiamo intervenire” insisté lui.

Sia Elyza che Alicia si mantennero a distanza, seguendo la scena e restando in silenzio.

“Rick, non adesso!” ripeté la dottoressa Griffin.

“No, ha ragione” intervenne infine Bellamy gemendo subito dopo per il dolore, poi proseguì: “Stavamo smontando dal nostro turno di guardia, siamo scesi dalla torre di vedetta per aspettare le guardie del turno successivo, quando tre uomini si sono avvicinati a noi. Ci hanno minacciato puntandoci contro le loro armi, avevano dei mitra. Ci siamo arresi, abbiamo alzato le mani e gli abbiamo gettato le nostre armi, ma non gli è bastato. Qualcuno ci ha colpito da dietro e abbiamo perso i sensi. Ci siamo svegliati in una stanza buia, senza finestre. Ci hanno tenuto lì per qualche ora, poi hanno cominciato a farci domande e...” la sua voce si ruppe.

“Che tipo di domande?” incalzò lo sceriffo sedendosi su uno sgabello e concedendo al ragazzo tutta la sua attenzione.

Bellamy tirò su con il naso e riprese a raccontare: “Ci chiedevano dove fosse il nostro insediamento, quanti fossimo e di quale equipaggiamento disponessimo”.

“Glielo avete detto?” il tono di Rick era allarmato.

“No Rick, ovviamente non gli abbiamo detto niente, per questo ci hanno ridotto in questo stato... Ho cercato in tutti i modi di farli smettere, li ho persino pregati, ma era come se non ascoltassero, volevano soltanto che rispondessimo alle loro domande”.

“Hai per caso sentito parlare di una certa Anya?” chiese Elyza interrompendo la discussione per la prima volta.

Bellamy si voltò verso di lei, era sorpreso di vederla lì, come se non si fosse ancora accorto della sua presenza.

“Forse, non lo so... ma parlavano di qualcuno al femminile, di questo sono sicuro. Sembravano spaventati da lei, come se fossero suoi sottoposti o qualcosa del genere” rispose.

“Come avete fatto a scappare?” chiese Rick avendo il terrore di sentire la risposta che più temeva.

“Ci hanno colpito talmente tanto e talmente forte che alla fine abbiamo ceduto e ci siamo addormentati, o abbiamo perso i sensi, non lo so. Quando ci siamo risvegliati non eravamo più legati e ci siamo ritrovati in mezzo al bosco. Siamo riusciti a rimetterci in piedi e ci siamo orientati, tornando ad Alexandria”.

Rick si alzò in piedi di scatto, passandosi una mano sulla barba, pensieroso.

“Credi che vi abbiano seguito?” chiese poi, in tono grave.

“Rick, non ne ho idea, abbiamo cercato di coprire le nostre tracce, siamo passati per le paludi provando a evitare i percorsi facilmente rintracciabili, ma non posso averne la certezza” di nuovo la voce di Bellamy si ruppe.

“Volevo solo riportarla a casa...” sussurrò tremante, guardando Echo distesa su quella maledetta barella.

“Hai fatto bene, avrei fatto lo stesso” disse Elyza, poi si avvicinò a lui e, abbassandosi alla sua altezza, lo abbracciò delicatamente. Il pianto sommesso del ragazzo divenne incontrollato e il suo corpo fu scosso da singhiozzi che cercava di reprimere senza successo.

“Adesso anche lui deve riposare, uscite tutti dalla mia infermeria” a quel punto la dottoressa Abby Griffin non avrebbe accettato altri compromessi. Rick, Elyza e Alicia si fecero da parte, mentre i medici sistemavano i due nella loro stanza di degenza.

“Pensi siano gli stessi che hanno preso te e Daryl?” chiese Rick guardando Lex dritta negli occhi.

Elyza fece spallucce.

“Se fossero gli stessi, perché voi due vi hanno lasciato andare senza troppi problemi, mentre loro li hanno torturati prima?” domandò ancora lo sceriffo.

“Rick, non lo so! Forse hanno cercato di seguirci, non ci sono riusciti e ci hanno riprovato con loro, pensando di tentare prima con le maniere forti. Non so cos'altro dirti” Elyza era seccata e Alicia le poggiò una mano sulla schiena, sentendo i suoi muscoli dorsali rilassarsi al contatto.

Lex sospirò, poi, cercando di essere meno dura aggiunse: “Non è colpa tua Rick”.

L'uomo davanti a lei accennò un sorriso amaro, abbassò lo sguardo e si passò le dita tra i capelli, confuso e frustrato. Non sapeva cosa fare, avrebbe sicuramente aumentato le guardie di pattuglia, giorno e notte, ma poi? Doveva avvertire Hilltop e il Regno? Doveva coinvolgerli in questa situazione? Probabilmente sì, non aveva la benché minima idea di cosa si trovassero di fronte e non sapeva quanti fossero gli uomini che li stavano minacciando, né come fossero realmente equipaggiati. Di una cosa era certo, questi sciacalli non si facevano scrupoli. Per un attimo ebbe la sensazione di essere tornato indietro nel tempo, era come percepire di nuovo la minaccia di Negan e dei salvatori. Scoprì di avere paura.

“Elyza, cosa suggerisci di fare?” chiese scrutando la stanza intorno a sé, come alla ricerca di una via di fuga.

“Dobbiamo chiedere aiuto, posso partire oggi stesso per Hilltop e recarmi da Ezekiel domani mattina appena sorge il sole” suggerì lei, grata che le avesse chiesto la sua opinione.

“Non puoi andare da sola, non puoi correre di nuovo lo stesso pericolo, Daryl non è in grado di accompagnarti adesso...” constatò lui.

Nel frattempo il dottor Jackson e la dottoressa Griffin tornarono nella stanza principale dell'infermeria, cominciando a sistemare il caos che avevano lasciato dopo l'urgenza di Bellamy ed Echo.

“Non andrò da sola, Alicia può accompagnarmi” rispose Lex voltandosi verso la ragazza accanto a lei che le sorrise lievemente, annuendo.

Rick sembrava dubbioso, rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi, arrendendosi e mettendo da parte le sue preoccupazioni chiese: “Te la senti?”

“Ovviamente” rispose Alicia sicura.

“Bene, allora è deciso, partirete non appena sarete pronte” concluse lui, poi si girò per aprire la porta dell'infermeria. Non fece in tempo a poggiare la mano sulla maniglia che questa girò di scatto da sola e Raven entrò di prepotenza nella stanza.

“Dove sono?” chiese affannata.

Abby la guardò comprensiva, poi le rispose: “Non credo sia il caso di disturbarli adesso, sono davvero troppo deboli e...”  
“Ti prego Abby, voglio solo assicurarmi delle loro condizioni, dammi un minuto, non chiedo di più” la supplicò la ragazza dalla pelle olivastra. La dottoressa annuì titubante: “Un minuto” concesse poi.

Raven abbracciò Elyza in modo fugace e accorse nella stanza che la dottoressa le aveva indicato.

Non appena fu dentro un urlo squarciò l'aria.

I due medici entrarono in stanza per primi, seguiti a ruota da Rick, Elyza e Alicia.

Bellamy era in preda alle convulsioni e stava sputando del sangue misto a schiuma dalla bocca mentre due rivoli rosso scuro gli solcavano il viso, cadendogli dagli occhi.

 

La dottoressa fu su di lui per prima, spintonando Raven perché uscisse dalla stanza e chiedendo a Jackson di aiutarla. Gli urlò dei farmaci da somministrare e cercò di sistemare il ragazzo su un fianco per evitare che soffocasse. Nel letto accanto Echo si era ormai svegliata e continuava a guardare la scena chiedendo cosa stesse succedendo e perché il suo ragazzo si comportasse così.

“Uscite da qui!” urlò Abby furiosa e tutti quanti eseguirono, restando fuori dalla stanza di degenza.

 

I minuti passarono e i due medici erano ancora dentro, li sentivano parlare concitatamente e Elyza sentì più volte Echo pregarli di salvarlo. Lex non sapeva cosa stesse succedendo, ma non aveva mai visto niente di simile, non aveva mai visto nessuno piangere lacrime di sangue, eppure era appena successo. Alicia le affondò il volto tra il mento e la spalla e la abbracciò stretta a sé. Si cullarono per qualche attimo, poi, finalmente, la dottoressa uscì dalla stanza, il camice imbrattato di sangue.

“Si è stabilizzato” disse stanca.

“Cosa può essere stato?” domandò Rick incrociando le braccia al petto.

La dottoressa scosse il capo e si strinse nelle spalle. Non ne aveva idea, ma non aveva il coraggio di dirlo.

“Come puoi non saperlo?” chiese Raven arrabbiata.

La dottoressa non rispose alla provocazione.

“Ok, dobbiamo partire quanto prima per Hilltop” disse Elyza avviandosi verso l'uscita.

“NO!” urlò la dottoressa.

Lex si voltò e la guardò stupita.

“Abby, che ti prende?” chiese Rick avvicinandosi a lei.

“Nessuno può uscire da qua, non finché non saremo sicuri che i sintomi di Bellamy non sono dovuti a una malattia infettiva” concluse la dottoressa togliendosi il camice e sedendosi, stremata.

“Cosa vuoi dire?” Raven la guardò interrogativa.

“Quello che ho detto, se è una malattia infettiva potremmo averla contratta tutti”

“Stai dicendo che avrebbero potuto contagiarli di proposito?” chiese lo sceriffo non credendo alle sue stesse parole.

“Non ho detto questo, lo stai dicendo tu, ma non lo so, a questo punto è una possibilità” ammise lei sospirando.

Raven si portò le mani al volto, istintivamente.

“A maggior ragione dobbiamo uscire da qui, non possiamo rischiare di farci contagiare!” intervenne Elyza prendendo Alicia per mano e cercando di trascinarla verso l'uscita. Questa però fece resistenza.

“No, ha ragione, per noi potrebbe essere già troppo tardi e se uscissimo da quella porta potremmo infettare altre persone, ci vuole una quarantena” disse Alicia stringendo la mano di Lex nella sua.

Rimasero tutti in silenzio, ognuno pensando a quello che era appena successo e a quella possibilità tanto assurda quanto credibile. Era possibile che li avessero contagiati di proposito in modo da far ammalare quante più persone possibili per poi poterli attaccare una volta che si fossero indeboliti a sufficienza, oppure poteva essere soltanto una enorme e inquietante coincidenza.

Elyza si sentì improvvisamente mancare il fiato alla possibilità che Alicia avrebbe potuto contrarre la malattia. Non poteva rischiare, non poteva permetterle di ammalarsi, doveva assolutamente trovare il modo di farla uscire da lì sana e salva.

Nessuno in quel momento aveva il coraggio di interrompere quel silenzio, nessuno sapeva cosa fare, cosa pensare, cosa dire. Dwight però ci pensò per loro, spalancando la porta dell'infermeria con gli occhi letteralmente colmi di sangue che gli ricadeva dal naso e sulle guance.

“Aiuto” sussurrò, poi stramazzò al suolo in un tonfo sordo, nell'esatto momento in cui Jackson usciva dalla stanza di Echo e Bellamy chiedendo l'aiuto della dottoressa.

La ragazza stava presentando gli stessi sintomi.

 

Qualche ora più tardi la situazione si era stabilizzata di nuovo. Rick aveva annunciato una quarantena tramite la radio, spiegando a tutti la situazione e ordinando che chiunque presentasse i sintomi fosse ricoverato in infermeria. Altre due persone erano giunte, tutte e due con gli stessi problemi. Qualsiasi malattia fosse, agiva provocando delle emorragie che sembravano andare via via peggiorando. Bellamy aveva avuto altre due crisi, ma adesso la situazione si era assestata. Nessuno tra Jackson, Abby, Rick, Elyza e Raven aveva presentato i sintomi, ma questo non li metteva fuori pericolo secondo la dottoressa Griffin. A tutti coloro che erano sani era stato vietato anche solo di avvicinarsi all'infermeria, non sapevano ancora esattamente come il virus si diffondesse, ma sembrava plausibile che lo facesse per via aerea. Non sapevano ancora se e quanto fosse mortale, ma Abby era sicura che qualcuno avrebbe potuto non farcela. Aveva deciso di non dirlo, di non renderlo pubblico, ma la situazione era chiaro a tutti quanto fosse drammatica.

 

“Devi uscire da qui” disse Elyza.

Lei e Alicia erano sedute a terra, in un angolo. La esile Clark poggiava la sua testa sulla spalla dell'altra, mentre si tenevano la mano accarezzandosi con i pollici. Quasi tutti intorno a loro stavano dormendo accampati in quella stanza dall'aria malsana.

“Non posso, è troppo rischioso, non posso mettere in pericolo tutti gli altri, bambini compresi”

“E io non posso mettere in pericolo te...” Elyza si staccò da lei e le prese il volto tra le mani.

“Non lo stai facendo infatti, non c'è niente che possa cambiare questa situazione” rispose la esile Clark. Era così diversa adesso, Lex faceva fatica a starle dietro.

“Ma non hai paura?” le chiese la bionda pentendosene subito dopo.

“Sì, certo che ne ho, ma c'è una cosa che ho capito grazie a te: se non c'è soluzione, è inutile cercare di risolvere un problema” rispose provando ad apparire effettivamente calma.

“Ma così è come rassegnarsi al proprio destino” Lex le sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio. Alicia chiuse gli occhi al tocco delicato e le baciò teneramente il palmo della mano.

_Il mio destino sei tu_ pensò la piccola Clark. Avrebbe voluto dirglielo, ma si era esposta fin troppo con lei, le aveva confessato di volerla, le aveva detto che voleva fosse sua, le aveva chiesto un'esclusività che non era sicura l'altra avrebbe voluto davvero ricambiare. Decise di rimanere in silenzio, nonostante avrebbe voluto urlarle quanto fosse diventate importante per lei.

Lex percepì in qualche modo questa sua indecisione, questa sua lotta interiore e la baciò lievemente sulle labbra, poi si scostò e le disse: “Sai... riguardo a quello che mi hai detto l'altro giorno... - si interruppe inspirando a fondo – anche io voglio che tu...”

Non riuscì a finire la frase, l'allarme del monitor dei parametri vitali di Bellamy cominciò a suonare. La porta della stanza di degenza era aperta e poterono sentirlo tutti chiaramente. Abby si alzò di scatto dalla sedia, risvegliandosi dal suo torpore e corse nella stanza seguita immediatamente da Jackson che si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

Raven e Rick si alzarono in piedi e rimasero immobili davanti all'ingresso della stanza. Alicia e Elyza li raggiunsero pochi secondi dopo. Tutti e quattro potevano sentire i “bip” convulsi del multiparametrico.

 

Il sonno di Echo fu interrotto da tutto quel trambusto e vide i due medici lavorare freneticamente sul ragazzo steso nel letto accanto al suo.

“Cosa sta succedendo?” chiese allarmata, quella crisi era diversa dalle altre, aveva intuito che qualcosa non andava.

Abby stava aspirando un farmaco con una siringa quando improvvisamente i “bip” del macchinario si trasformarono in un suono continuo e assordante e l'elettrocardiogramma diventò piatto in meno di un secondo.

“No, no, no, no, no!” gridò Abby unendo le mani e premendo ripetutamente sul torace del ragazzo il cui corpo cominciò a balzare a ritmo con le compressioni.

Jackson prese una sorta di pallone e lo collegò a una bombola di ossigeno da una parte e ad una mascherina dall'altra. Si sistemò alla testa di Bellamy e fece aderire la maschera al suo viso ancora tumefatto per le percosse. La dottoressa Griffin contava fino a trenta e poi interrompeva il massaggio, permettendo all'altro medico di soffiare due pompate di aria nei polmoni del ragazzo inerme. Echo guardò la scena come se non la stesse vivendo realmente, non poteva credere a tutto quello che stava succedendo. Si tirò a sedere sul letto, nonostante il forte dolore all'addome, doveva avere qualche costola rotta.

“Dai, dai Bellamy, cazzo!” urlò ancora la dottoressa, poi di nuovo procedette a contare fino a trenta proseguendo con il massaggio cardiaco. Entrambi i medici andarono avanti per minuti interminabili, arrivando fino allo stremo delle forze, poi Jackson chiuse la bombola e lasciò cadere a terra il pallone autoespandibile.

“NO!” Strillò Echo graffiandosi la gola.

La dottoressa non si arrese e, madida di sudore, proseguì imperterrita, sentendo i muscoli delle braccia andarle a fuoco.

“Abby, basta, non c'è più niente da fare” disse Jackson cercando di riportarla alla realtà.

“Continua a mandare aria nei polmoni e fagli ancora dell'adrenalina” gli ordinò lei severa.

“Abby, non possiamo finire tutte le nostre scorte di farmaci, abbiamo già fatto la dose massima e...”

“Ti ho detto di continuare!” urlò lei con il fiatone.

Jackson le mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Abby...” sussurrò.

La dottoressa Griffin urlò, colpendo il petto del ragazzo al centro, con forti pugni, ma niente, il monitor continuò con il suo suono assordante finché Jackson non lo spense.

“Ora del decesso 2.43” annunciò guardando l'orologio.

A quel punto Echo si staccò la flebo, gridò tutto il suo dolore e si alzò in piedi, cercando di raggiungere il suo ragazzo, ormai privo di vita.

Abby uscì dalla stanza senza dire una parola e passò davanti agli altri quattro che stavano aspettando lì fuori. Avevano sentito quello che era successo e ormai era chiaro a tutti quale fosse stato il destino di Bellamy. Raven pianse in silenzio mentre Elyza la cingeva dolcemente.

Rick invece sentì il bisogno di sfogare in modo diverso il suo dolore e colpì lo stipite della porta con un pugno. Un dolore gli pervase la mano e un rivolo di sangue scorse dalla nocca lungo il dorso. Poco gli importava, tanto era furioso.

 

Echo era china sul corpo di Bellamy, le lacrime ricadevano sulla maglietta del ragazzo, ormai freddo, mentre con una mano stringeva quella esanime di lui. Jackson le poggiò una mano sulla schiena, scossa dai singhiozzi.

“Devo farlo...” le disse estraendo un coltello dalla tasca dei pantaloni.

“Non ti azzardare!” sibilò lei tirandosi dritta in piedi e fulminandolo con lo sguardo.

“Non possiamo rischiare che...” provò a dire lui.

“Lo farò io” concluse Echo prendendogli il coltello dalle dita e asciugandosi le lacrime con il dorso della mano.

Lui non obiettò. Era giusto che fosse lei a decidere, era giusto che fosse lei a compiere quell'atto che avrebbe impedito al ragazzo di trasformarsi.

La ragazza appoggiò la lama alla base della nuca di Bellamy, poggiò le labbra sulle sue e, tenendo stretta la sua mano, affondò la lama, lasciandosi di nuovo andare in un pianto di rabbia e dolore.

 

Un'ora più tardi Raven si era addormentata, esausta, sulle gambe di Elyza, seduta a terra, mentre Alicia se ne stava accanto a lei, con le gambe incrociate, intenta a cercare di leggere il suo libro.

Lex carezzava i capelli della Reyes, pensierosa.

Rick era seduto nell'angolo opposto a loro, tenendosi la testa tra le mani mentre Jackson lasciava che Abby si riposasse nella sua stanza, occupandosi lui stesso di vegliare sugli altri pazienti dell'infermeria.

 

“Domattina dovremmo bruciare il corpo” pensò Elyza a voce alta.

“Lo so” rispose Alicia continuando a guardare il libro che teneva tra le mani, ma non riuscendo a leggerne una sola riga.

“Se dovesse succedere a te...” iniziò Lex, ma non finì la frase.

“Non succederà” le rispose Alicia sicura, guardandola per la prima volta.

“Cosa volevi dirmi prima che...” il fiato le si spezzò in gola e lo stomaco della esile Clark si contrasse costringendola a deglutire con forza.

“Cosa c'è?” chiese Lex non riuscendo a decifrare la sua espressione contrita.

“Elyza, il tuo naso...” Alicia non riuscì a dire altro, Lex si portò una mano al viso, strofinò subito sopra al labbro e sentì un liquido caldo.

“Ma cosa...?” chiese istintivamente. Poi capì, si guardò il dorso della mano e vide il sangue.

“Merda” sussurrò, il cuore di entrambe fece un balzo.

 


	16. Capitolo 16

Quell'attimo per Alicia fu lungo una vita, era come se il tempo si fosse fermato e il sangue rosso vivo di Elyza era quasi ipnotizzante. Nell'oscurità risultava di una sfumatura vicina al nero. Le sembrò di essere investita da un treno, i cui passeggeri erano le sue ansie e le sue paure che tornavano come da delle vacanze troppo brevi per essere rilassanti abbastanza. L'impatto fu forte e le si infiammò la testa, la sentiva pesante e offuscata, come se i suoi pensieri non le appartenessero davvero in quel momento. Elyza la stava fissando, gli occhi sbarrati, immobile, quasi come se stesse trattenendo il fiato.

“Elyza...” sussurrò la ragazza a fil di labbra, sentendo il fiato accorciarsi. La bionda non disse niente, guardò di nuovo il sangue sulla sua mano e cerco di pulirlo via con il bordo della maglietta, quasi come se quel semplice gesto avesse potuto cancellare il fatto appena accaduto.

Alicia sentì la paura prendere possesso della sua persona, una forte scarica di adrenalina entrò in circolo, provocandole una sensazione di calore al petto.

Lex scostò delicatamente la testa di Raven dalle sue gambe, la ragazza dalla carnagione olivastra non si destò dal suo sonno che proseguì sul freddo pavimento, poi si alzò in piedi mentre Alicia continuava a guardarla con il fiato corto. Si diresse a passi lenti e indecisi verso la dottoressa Griffin che stava riposando con il corpo chino e la testa adagiata sulla scrivania in una posizione del tutto innaturale.

“Abby...” sussurrò piano. Dall'altra parte della stanza Rick era seduto a terra con la schiena poggiata al muro, la guardò sentendo gli occhi pesanti, ma non riuscendo a dormire.

La dottoressa si svegliò di soprassalto e si guardò intorno, spaesata, poi osservò Elyza e si sentì mancare. Il sangue le colava ancora dal naso, lento e inesorabile. Una goccia scese dall'occhio destro, scontrandosi violentemente con la carnagione bianca del volto della ragazza davanti a lei.

“Oh no!” esclamò ad alta voce. Si alzò in piedi e la prese per mano, trascinandola verso l'ultima barella libera rimasta. La fece sedere e con una torcia esaminò meglio il volto di Lex, gli occhi infossati e iniettati di sangue. Scosse il capo, quasi rassegnata. Sapeva di non avere farmaci adeguati per combattere contro una simile malattia, non aveva in realtà nemmeno idea di cosa potesse essere con precisione, azzardò alcune ipotesi nella sua mente, ma nessuna fu confortante.

La fece distendere e la ragazza le ubbidì in silenzio, le reperì una vena e le attaccò una flebo, non ne erano rimaste molte ormai, ma non poteva non fare niente, in qualche modo doveva intervenire.

Alicia vide tutta la scena da lontano, vide Rick alzarsi e raggiungerle, corrucciato. Vide la faccia contrita di Abby e sentì il suo cuore andare in frantumi. Bellamy non era sopravvissuto, quella malattia lo aveva ucciso e a quel punto niente poteva escludere che quello stesso destino non sarebbe toccato anche a Elyza. Dentro di sé sentiva di volerla raggiungere, di volerla accarezzare, di volerla stringere a sé, ma il suo corpo non rispondeva, i suoi muscoli erano immobilizzati e completamente privi di forze. Lex la guardò da lontano, le posò gli occhi addosso con una forza sconcertante, il suo sguardo intenso la penetrò e sembrò chiederle aiuto. La esile Clark strinse i pugni, talmente forte che le nocche le diventarono bianche, tanto forte da farsi affondare le unghie nella pelle, provocandosi una lieve scossa di dolore che riuscì a rianimarla. Si tirò in piedi e corse verso Elyza. Rick aveva le mani tra i capelli, sembrava disperato e al contempo furente, camminava avanti e indietro accanto alla barella, guardandosi i piedi.

“Elyza, da adesso in poi devi pensare a riposare, non puoi stressare ulteriormente il tuo corpo. Non so cosa siamo costretti ad affrontare ma non possiamo dare per scontato che la mortalità di questo virus o qualsiasi cosa sia, sia del cento percento” disse Abby sottovoce, ma tutto d'un fiato.

Lex cercò una mano di Alicia, ma non la trovò.

“Abby, lo sai anche tu come andrà a finire, non indorarmi la pillola per favore” il tono asciutto di Elyza fece sprofondare la esile Clark ancor di più nel suo dolore inespresso.

“Non dire così, non è vero e non puoi saperlo, nessuno può. Fine della discussione” detto questo la dottoressa si congedò, non concedendo alla bionda il lusso di poterle rispondere. Controllò gli altri pazienti uno per uno e prese dei campioni di sangue per poterli analizzare. Non aveva molte speranze di trovare qualcosa, ma sapeva che a quel punto, se non avesse fatto qualcosa per mantenersi impegnata avrebbe potuto sprofondare in un baratro che l'avrebbe ingoiata. Sospettava potesse trattarsi di ebola, anche se i sintomi non erano esattamente coerenti, ma ad ogni modo non voleva crederci perché se fosse stata quella, sarebbe potuto essere un disastro per tutti.

Alicia si sistemò accanto al letto di Elyza e la guardò, non disse una parola, ma sentì il bisogno di imprimersi il suo volto nella mente.

“Alicia, qualsiasi cosa succeda...” iniziò a dire Lex.

“Non parlare” la seccò immediatamente la esile Clark. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di sentire cosa aveva da dirle perché l'opzione di perdere Elyza non poteva essere contemplata dalla sua mente già provata. Non era una cosa che era disposta ad accettare, non adesso che sentiva di aver cominciato a fidarsi di nuovo dei suoi sentimenti. Se fosse successo qualcosa a Elyza, Alicia sapeva che non si sarebbe più ripresa, sapeva che si sarebbe soltanto chiusa di nuovo nel suo mondo di apatia, avrebbe lasciato Alexandria e avrebbe vissuto completamente da sola per il resto della sua vita.

 _Forse avrei dovuto fuggire da qui quando ancora ero in tempo_  si disse, ma si rese immediatamente conto che in realtà non rimpiangeva niente di quello che era successo con Lex, anche se avesse potuto mai tornare indietro nel tempo, avrebbe fatto la stessa identica scelta.

Elyza riuscì finalmente a trovare una mano di Alicia che strinse con tutte le poche forze che sentiva di avere. Aveva bisogno di quel contatto perché, anche se non voleva farglielo capire, in realtà era terrorizzata da quello che stava accadendo a lei e agli altri abitanti di Alexandria. Più di tutte le faceva paura l'idea di poter ferire Alicia, di doverla abbandonare e lasciare sola per sempre.

Non si parlarono, era troppo doloroso farlo in quel momento, ma rimasero mano nella mano, guardandosi negli occhi, finché Elyza non si addormentò, esausta.

Alicia si rese conto che la temperatura corporea di Lex stava aumentando esponenzialmente, così prese un panno, lo bagnò con dell'acqua fresca e lo posizionò sulla sua fronte. Abby le misurò la febbre: era effettivamente altissima. Le somministrò del paracetamolo nella speranza di abbassarla.

Dwight nel frattempo fu scosso da delle violente convulsioni e attirò l'attenzione di tutti, Raven compresa che si svegliò dal suo scomodo sonno.

Quando la crisi del ragazzo biondo passò, Raven si voltò cercando Elyza, vide Alicia e dal suo sguardo capì che qualcosa non andava.

“Elyza?” chiese.

Alicia scosse il capo, triste e le indicò la barella sulla quale l'amica stava riposando.

La Reyes in un attimo fu da lei, si portò le mani al volto e lacrime amare le inondarono il viso, non riusciva a credere che la sua amica si fosse davvero ammalata, se anche a lei fosse successo come a Bellamy, Raven non sapeva se sarebbe riuscita a riprendersi.

Le prese una mano tra le sue e le sussurrò: “Accidenti a te Lex, non ti azzardare a morire”.

Rick le arrivò vicino e le mise una mano intorno alle spalle, la giovane ragazza si abbracciò a lui e sprofondò in un pianto incontrollato.

“Ti prometto che questi bastardi la pagheranno, te lo prometto Raven, fosse l'ultima cosa che faccio nella mia vita, gliela farò pagare per quello che hanno fatto” disse Rick accarezzandole la schiena con una mano.

Lei si scostò, avrebbe voluto dirgli che avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima, che avrebbe potuto fare di più, ma dagli occhi di Rick scendevano rivoli di sangue che si infrangevano contro la sua folta barba, zuppandola di quel liquido denso.

“Rick...” sussurrò lei.

 

Quella notte fu devastante per tutti, Rick e Elyza non erano i soli ad aver manifestato quei sintomi, a poco a poco la malattia si era diffusa e sia Abby che Jackson avevano dovuto rinunciare al loro ruolo di medici per passare inesorabilmente a quello di pazienti. Altri erano accorsi da fuori, chi in preda alle convulsioni e chi scosso dai conati di vomito misto a sangue. Tra loro c'erano anche Tara e Daryl. In quella piccola infermeria adesso c'erano più di quindici persone ammalate e le uniche due che ancora non avevano i sintomi della malattia erano soltanto Raven e Alicia che si trovavano costrette a dover pensare a tutti.

Raven aveva tirato fuori tutta la sua grinta, non si concesse un attimo di riposo e fino alle prime luci dell'alba era passata da un paziente all'altro, nel tentativo di mantenere tutti stabili il più possibile. Elyza era come caduta in un coma, il suo respiro si era fatto lento e regolare, ma il suo battito era estremamente accelerato. Dwight non ce l'aveva fatta e si era spento dopo un violento attacco convulsivo in mezzo alla notte. Raven gli aveva conficcato una lama alla base del cranio per evitare che si trasformasse e insieme ad Alicia avevano adagiato sua lui che Bellamy sul fondo dell'infermeria, entrambi coperti da un lenzuolo. Echo aveva cominciato a sentirsi meglio, sembrava che la febbre si fosse abbassata e non aveva più presentato emorragie. Adesso, illuminata dal poco sole dell'alba se ne stava seduta a terra, accanto al corpo del ragazzo che amava, contemplandolo con sguardo vuoto e spento.

Alicia aveva passato tutta la notte a cercare di dare una mano a Raven, ma i suoi movimenti erano rallentati, sentiva il bisogno di dormire, non tanto per la stanchezza, più per il fatto che la sua mente aveva la necessità di non vivere tutto quello, sentiva la voglia di fuggire, se non fisicamente, almeno virtualmente.

Stremata Raven si accasciò lentamente a terra, in un angolo dal quale si assicurò di poter avere una visuale su tutti quanti, poi si concesse un attimo di riposo. Vide Alicia prendere una sedia, posizionarla accanto al letto di Elyza e sedersi con la tristezza in ogni movimento. Le prese una mano, la baciò dolcemente e poi adagiò il capo sul ventre della bionda, chiuse gli occhi e cercò di trattenere le lacrime invano. Le ricoprivano il viso e si fermavano sulle lenzuola bianche.

Forse quella ragazza era sincera, forse era davvero innamorata della sua amica e forse non era più una minaccia per lei. In quel momento si maledisse per aver detto a Elyza tutte quelle cose sul suo conto, forse avrebbe dovuto dirle “Vai, stai con lei, goditi ogni momento possibile” perché adesso si ritrovava a pensare che avrebbero potuto non avere mai un futuro insieme.

 

Il respiro regolare di Lex la cullava e Alicia si pensò che avrebbe preferito morire lei stessa piuttosto che dover rimanere incastrata in una vita senza Elyza. Si addormentò senza nemmeno rendersene conto e fu invasa di nuovo dai suoi incubi che avevano smesso di tormentarla in quelle ultime notti insieme a Lex. Sognò di nuovo tutte le persone che amava, le vide ancora morire e per ultima sentì Elyza sfuggirle via dalle braccia, la sentì dissolversi, vide i suoi occhi blu spegnersi per sempre.

Non sapeva quanto aveva dormito, ma sentì una mano sulla sua schiena, una carezza gentile la destò.

“Elyza” disse aprendo gli occhi.

“Sta ancora dormendo” le rispose Raven. Il sole era alto nel cielo ormai e passava prepotente dalle finestre. Dovette sbattere più volte le palpebre per abituarsi a quella forte luce.

“Buongiorno” disse ancora Raven “Ho una buona notizia e volevo condividerla con te, mi spiace di averti svegliato” un sorriso lieve si disegnò sul suo volto.

Le fece cenno di seguirla e Alicia ubbidì, leggermente confusa.

Si diressero verso Echo la quale si era rifiutata di stendersi di nuovo nel letto, non voleva lasciare il corpo esanime di Bellamy, ma si era fatta visitare da Raven, non ne sapeva molto di medicina ma aveva potuto constatare diverse cose.

“Echo non ha più febbre e non presenta più nessuno dei sintomi della malattia a quanto pare” constatò guardando Alicia. “Si può guarire e lei lo ha fatto”.

La esile Clark accennò un sorriso e guardò in direzione di Lex che però ancora non si era ripresa.

“Stai tranquilla Alicia, Elyza è più forte di quanto tu possa immaginare, sono sicura che si riprenderà, non ho dubbi adesso” Raven le mise un braccio intorno alla vita e la tirò a sé, la ragazzina non fece resistenza e si lasciò abbracciare, la strinse a sua volta e affondò il viso sotto al suo mento.

Rimasero strette per qualche secondo, entrambe con un filo di imbarazzo, ma comunque più rilassate.

“Raven... non potrei sopportare di perderla” confessò Alicia aggrappandosi al giubbino rosso della Reyes.

“Lo so, Elyza non è una a cui si rinuncia tanto facilmente, ha la capacità di rendersi indispensabile”.

 

Da quella distanza Alicia poté sentire dei lamenti provenire dalla direzione di Elyza, si staccò dall'abbraccio di Raven e corse da lei per vedere cosa stesse succedendo. Lex si dimenava nel letto, madida di sudore, tenendosi l'addome con le mani. Gli occhi chiusi e infossati lasciavano intendere il fatto che non fosse ancora del tutto cosciente.

“Elyza, che ti succede?” chiese la esile Clark terrorizzata.

La bionda non le rispose, non poteva sentirla.

Raven arrivò subito dopo e aiutò Alicia a mettere Lex su un fianco pochi attimi prima che cominciasse a vomitare sangue che ricadde a terra in modo nauseante.

Alicia prese un panno e le pulì il volto, poi lo bagnò con dell'acqua fresca e glielo passò su tutto il viso. Lex era talmente sudata che i capelli sembravano bagnati. La sua temperatura corporea però stava scendendo. Poteva essere un buon segno.

Dopo aver vomitato una seconda volta riuscì a calmarsi e continuò a dormire mentre Alicia le carezzava i capelli e controllava che il suo respiro rimanesse regolare.

Raven nel frattempo cercò di parlare con Echo, non si era mossa dal suo angolo per ore, il suo lutto sembrava averla devastata.

“Echo... mi dispiace così tanto” le disse sedendosi sulle ginocchia accanto a lei.

Le poggiò una mano su un braccio, sfiorandolo in una sorta di carezza comprensiva. La ragazza rimase impassibile. Raven restò accanto a lei per qualche minuto, poi decise di lasciarla di nuovo sola al suo dolore e si alzò in piedi. Fu allora che Echo sibilò: “La pagheranno cara”.

Poi si tirò su e guardando Raven negli occhi disse: “Se vi serve una mano per gestire questa situazione potete contare su di me”.

E così fu in effetti. Risultò indispensabile il suo aiuto poiché altri arrivarono da fuori in quella mattinata e sia Rick che Daryl ebbero dei forti attacchi di vomito, mentre Tara aveva delle violente convulsioni. Erano quasi tutti privi di coscienza, qualcuno a volte si svegliava e delirava, ma poi ricadeva nel suo sonno innaturale. Per il momento, l'unica persona ad esserne uscita viva era Echo e le uniche due a non aver ancora contratto la malattia erano Alicia e Raven. Questo era sinonimo del fatto che si poteva guarire, ma anche che qualcuno poteva essere completamente immune.

 

A metà pomeriggio Raven si sentì mancare la terra sotto ai piedi, le condizioni di tutti sembravano peggiorare, tranne quelle di Elyza che sembrava piuttosto stabile, ma ancora non si svegliava. La ragazza si appoggiò al muro e si lasciò andare in un pianto silenzioso. Alicia la vide e si avvicinò titubante a lei, poi la Reyes fece una cosa che la lasciò di stucco: si gettò tra le sue braccia e pianse contro la sua spalla finché pian piano non si calmò.

 

Elyza sentì la testa ovattata, il sole le penetrava attraverso le palpebre chiuse facendole vedere un colore rosso vivo. Provò a fare forza sulle braccia per spostarsi nel letto, ma le sentì tremendamente deboli, non riuscivano a farsi carico del suo peso. Aprì gli occhi e li sbatté più volte per riuscire a mettere a fuoco la stanza intorno a sé, aveva la gola in fiamme e la bocca talmente secca che riusciva a malapena a deglutire.

“Alicia” provò a parlare, ma non le uscì alcun suono, era troppo debole per poterci riuscire.

Spostò il capo provocandosi dei forti giramenti di testa e infine la vide, era abbracciata a Raven e stavano parlando tra di loro. Pensò di essere morta, non avrebbe mai immaginato di poter assistere ad una scena del genere e invece erano davvero lì, in piedi, una nelle braccia dell'altra. Sorrise, trovando anche quel semplice gesto uno dei più faticosi che avesse mai compiuto, poi cercò di guardarsi intorno.

Intravide un gran numero di persone a terra, adagiate su coperte e lenzuola. L'aria della stanza era pesante e satura dell'odore pungente del sangue, trattenne a stento un conato di vomito che si presentò violento. Non riusciva a riconoscere le persone, la sua vista era offuscata.

 

“Alicia” disse Raven lasciandola dall'abbraccio. La prese per mano e la trascinò con sé, portandola da Elyza.

“Lo sapevo che sei un osso duro, come ti senti?” le chiese mettendole una mano sulla fronte e sentendo che la febbre era notevolmente scesa.

Alicia, che a stento era riuscita a capire cosa volesse dirle Raven, si accorse che la bionda era sveglia e la stava guardando con un debole sorriso.

Senza controllo e senza realmente volerlo dette quasi uno spintone alla Reyes e si frappose tra le due, guadò Elyza per qualche secondo come a sincerarsi che non stesse sognando, poi si chinò su di lei, le baciò la fronte e la strinse a sé in un abbraccio sincero.

“Piano” riuscì a dire Lex.

Alicia nemmeno la sentì, tanta era la gioia di rivederla sveglia dopo aver pensato al peggio.

Raven le guardava sorridendo mentre Elyza era sollevata nel vedere che la esile Clark non si era ammalata.

Il quadretto felice fu interrotto dai lamenti di Daryl: era in preda a un attacco violento di convulsioni.

“Merda!” esclamò Raven fiondandosi immediatamente su di lui e girandolo su un fianco per evitare che soffocasse con la sua stessa saliva.

Solo in quel momento Elyza si rese conto della presenza del suo amico e si tirò su di scatto, rischiando di svenire per lo sforzo. Alicia la sorresse.

“Non puoi alzarti adesso, ci pensiamo noi” le disse.

“Daryl, cazzo, Daryl!” urlò provocandosi un dolore lancinante alle corde vocali completamente secche.

In un attimo buttò le gambe giù dalla barella e nonostante Alicia provasse con tutte le sue forze a fermarla, non ci riuscì e la bionda fu in piedi in meno di un secondo, la furia di Elyza era incontrollabile. I muscoli delle gambe erano troppo deboli per poterla sorreggere e cadde rovinosamente a terra strappandosi via la flebo dal braccio. Lex sembrò non farci nemmeno caso e cercò di ritirarsi su, strizzando gli occhi per l'enorme quantità di energia di cui necessitava tale sforzo.

A gattoni raggiunse l'amico, seguita da Alicia e si posizionò alla sua testa, le convulsioni stavano passando, lei gli prese il capo e se lo adagiò sulle gambe, sedendosi a terra.

“Shhh” gli sussurrò mentre gli accarezzava i capelli madidi di sudore.

“Ci sono io qui con te, non ti succederà niente di male, penserò io a te...” continuava a dirgli mentre lui si addormentava di nuovo.

Alicia e Raven si guardarono e non poterono fare a meno di sentir crescere un groppo alla gola.

Li lasciarono in pace per qualche minuto, forse una mezz'ora, poi la Reyes si avvicinò a Elyza e mettendole una mano sulla spalla le disse che aveva bisogno di visitarla per capire se fosse fuori pericolo. Lex si rifiutò.

 

Le dettero qualcosa da mangiare, le poche scorte che erano rimaste in infermeria non sarebbero bastate se non per un giorno ancora. Mangiò senza lasciare il suo amico, ma chiese ad Alicia di sedersi accanto a lei. Si tennero strette, mano nella mano, grate per essere entrambe vive, ma estremamente preoccupate per la situazione nella quale si trovavano tutti gli altri.

 

La notte passò lenta e fu catastrofica, al mattino seguente altre 12 persone erano morte, soltanto Daryl, Rick, Tara e i due medici erano ancora vivi.

Daryl sembrava stare meglio, così come Rick, ma il quadro clinico di Tara non lasciava molte speranze.

La ragazza dai capelli corvini si riprese per un attimo, svegliandosi e chiamò flebilmente il nome di Elyza che si avvicinò a lei silenziosa.

La baciò sulla fronte, cercando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime.

“Elyza, non lasciarmi...” sussurrò Tara, gli occhi colmi di sangue.

“Sono qui...” la rassicurò la bionda.

Tara le sorrise, tossì e poi le disse: “Ho paura...”.

Lex fu inondata dalla tristezza, si sentiva impotente e non riusciva ad accettare il fatto di non poter fare niente. Le prese il volto tra le mani e la guardò intensamente.

“Lo so” le rispose soltanto.

Due lacrime di sangue scesero dagli occhi di Tara mentre si chiudevano piano, il suo respiro si fece sempre più lento finché non si spense, privando il suo corpo della vita.


	17. Capitolo 17

Due giorni dopo tutto era finito. Così come era improvvisamente cominciato, il virus si era dileguato. Aveva decimato la popolazione, in totale erano morte 27 persone su una popolazione totale di 153 anime. Rick, Daryl e i due medici si erano ripresi completamente, ma altri avevano manifestato i sintomi e non erano riusciti a cavarsela. Raven e Alicia in tutto quel tempo non avevano contratto la malattia. Elyza era sollevata, ma allo stesso tempo si sentiva tremendamente in colpa per Tara che non era riuscita a sopravvivere. Vederla e sentirla morire tra le proprie braccia le aveva fatto male, le aveva fatto tornare alla mente tutti i ricordi legati a lei e si era resa conto di essere stata una brutta persona nei suoi confronti. L'aveva illusa, l'aveva usata, non si era resa conto di avere il potere di farle del male finché non era stato troppo tardi. Nonostante tutto Tara aveva chiesto di lei pochi minuti prima di morire e fino alla fine l'aveva voluta vicino. Non era riuscita a odiarla nonostante tutto quello che le aveva fatto passare.

Una grande pira in mezzo alla città fu il loro modo per dare un addio a tutte le vittime di quella tremenda epidemia. Non potevano rischiare sotterrando i cadaveri, era necessario lasciare che le fiamme distruggessero tutto quanto, non lasciando nemmeno la minima traccia di quel virus tanto violento.

Elyza stringeva le braccia al petto, mentre Alicia le cingeva le spalle, cercando di farle sentire tutto il suo calore. Raven piangeva lacrime amare mentre Echo, Rick e Daryl erano impassibili. Negli occhi dello sceriffo era stampato un velo di collera, era chiaro che fosse furioso.

Lex aveva indetto una riunione collettiva subito dopo l'estremo saluto delle vittime, incontro a cui avrebbero partecipato anche i vertici di Hilltop e il Regno. Era necessario fare il punto della situazione e decidere come agire al più presto, non dovevano passarla liscia, non dopo quello che avevano fatto.

Le lingue delle fiamme danzavano davanti agli occhi di tutti, ma nessuno disse una parola, nessuno riuscì a parlare, non ne avevano le forze. Abby sembrava sconvolta, lei che voleva salvare tutti, stavolta non era riuscita nel suo intento e continuava a ripetersi che avrebbe potuto fare di più, che avrebbe dovuto studiare meglio la malattia, che avrebbe dovuto accorgersi prima dei segnali in modo da intervenire subito. Si dava addirittura la colpa per essersi ammalata, si disse che avrebbe dovuto stare più attenta, che avrebbe potuto aiutare di più se non avesse contratto la malattia. Ormai però non si poteva fare più niente per coloro che non c'erano più. L'unica cosa possibile in quel momento era la vendetta.

 

Ezekiel e Maggie arrivarono nel tardo pomeriggio, quando il fuoco ormai era spento e non c'era più pericolo che venissero in alcun modo contagiati. La riunione si tenne nella chiesa, Rick si mise in piedi, davanti a tutti, Elyza al suo fianco. Tutti gli adulti di Alexandria trovarono posto nel piccolo locale, alcuni si sedettero, altri rimasero in piedi, ma nessuno voleva mancare tale appuntamento.

 

“So quanto questi momenti siano difficili per tutti” disse Rick dopo essersi schiarito la voce. Il silenzio calò immediatamente nella stanza. Alicia, seduta in prima fila, fissò Elyza negli occhi, con calore.

“Dobbiamo decidere cosa fare, del nostro nemico sappiamo ben poco, ma non possiamo starcene con le mani in mano ad aspettare che siano loro a fare la prossima mossa” continuò.

Un lieve brusio si diffuse, per poi acquietarsi immediatamente quando Maggie si alzò in piedi e raggiunse Rick.

“Possiamo garantire una completa collaborazione da parte di Hilltop, non vi lasceremo soli” annunciò.

Così fece anche Ezekiel.

Rick riprese la parola: “Dobbiamo capire dove sia il loro rifugio, possiamo provare a perlustrare la zona, oppure potremmo tendergli una trappola, ma dobbiamo essere ben organizzati e coordinati”

Lo sceriffo per la prima volta in tutti quegli anni non sapeva cosa fare, non avevano idea di come fossero organizzati, né di dove fosse la loro base. Con così poche conoscenze era difficile sapere come comportarsi.

“Potremmo controllare la zona dove hanno lasciato Bellamy e Echo, potremmo partire dal bosco dove si sono risvegliati” propose Elyza parlando per la prima volta.

“Ma è proprio lì che potrebbero aspettarci” fece notare Rick.

“Sì, è vero, ma non ci faremo trovare certo impreparati” continuò la ragazza avvicinandosi a lui.

“E come proponi di fare?” chiese Maggie.

“Qualcuno potrebbe andare in avanscoperta e dei soldati potrebbero rimanere nelle retrovie e tenere sotto controllo la situazione, se loro si azzarderanno a tenderci un'imboscata, ci sarà chi ci copre le spalle” rispose la bionda.

“Potrebbe essere pericoloso” intervenne Ezekiel titubante.

“Giusta osservazione, ma potrebbe essere più pericoloso rimanere qui senza fare niente e aspettare che siano loro ad attaccarci per primi” concluse Elyza ricevendo l'approvazione della folla.

Alla fine optarono per tentare quell'approccio, si organizzarono e decisero di spedire ben cinquanta uomini tra Hilltop, il Regno e Alexandria. Sarebbero partiti l'indomani all'alba e, mentre loro eseguivano tale missione, altri soldati sarebbero rimasti a difendere la città nel caso ci fosse stato bisogno.

La riunione fu sciolta e tutti tornarono alle proprie abitazioni, Raven e Echo si sarebbero stabilite da Daryl per qualche giorno, sia per dargli una mano durante la convalescenza, sia perché tornare nella loro casa sarebbe stato troppo doloroso per il momento.

 

Elyza e Alicia si dileguarono, entrambe avevano soltanto voglia di passare un po' di tempo da sole, in attesa della partenza del mattino successivo.

Entrarono in casa, esauste. Lex non fece in tempo a varcare la soglia che si sentì investita da tutto il dolore che aveva cercato di reprimere in quei giorni. Si accasciò a terra e si lasciò andare in un pianto sommesso. Alicia si sistemò accanto a lei e la abbracciò, lasciando che si sfogasse.

“È morta tra le mie braccia...” sussurrò.

Alicia la strinse ancora di più.

“È morta tra le mie braccia e l'unica cosa che riuscivo a pensare era che per fortuna non eri tu...” ripeté vergognandosi delle sue stesse parole che arrivarono alle orecchie della esile Clark come un dardo infuocato che le provocò uno sbalzo nel petto.

“Ho avuto paura Alicia... ho avuto paura per la tua salute più che per quella di tutti gli altri, più che per la stessa mia...” continuò asciugandosi le lacrime e sbattendo gli occhi negli occhi della ragazza davanti a lei, obbligandola a guardare il blu intenso dei suoi.

“Anche io... anche io ho avuto paura” confessò.

“Ma non sei scappata”

“Ci ho pensato, ma con te è tutto diverso...con te...” non riusciva a dirle quello che provava a parole, avvicinò il viso al suo e lasciò che le sua labbra parlassero per lei, affondandole nella carne di quelle di Elyza. Il bacio fu dapprima timido e lento, ma presto la sua intensità cambiò. Divenne un bacio passionale, sicuro e carico di desiderio. Le lingue si sfioravano mentre le mani di entrambe passavano sotto le magliette, desiderose di sentire il contatto con la pelle dell'altra.

Ansimante, Alicia si staccò dal bacio e si allontanò quel tanto che bastava per poterle chiedere: “Cosa volevi dirmi prima che... - fece una pausa cercando di soppesare bene le parole – prima che Bellamy...” non riuscì a finire la frase, non voleva riportare alla mente un ricordo tanto doloroso per Elyza. La bionda però capì, aveva capito fin da subito a cosa si stava riferendo.

Lex le carezzò il viso, poggiò la fronte contro la sua e le disse: “Anche io vorrei che tu fossi mia, soltanto mia”. Il suo alito caldo si infranse sulle labbra di Alicia.

Ci fu silenzio per qualche istante, tanto che temette di aver osato troppo, di aver detto qualcosa di eccessivo e stava per intervenire di nuovo quando la esile Clark le rispose: “Sono già tua, sono tua dal primo momento che ti ho vista, forse da ancora prima...” poi la baciò di nuovo, con più trasporto. Si alzarono in piedi, tra baci e carezze arrivarono fino in camera mentre i loro vestiti cadevano per tutto il percorso che le divideva dal letto.

Percepivano entrambe il bisogno di sentirsi vive, dopo tutto quello che era successo, avevano voglia soltanto di toccarsi, di donarsi amore, di baciarsi e non pensare a niente.

Entrambe nude si adagiarono sul letto, lentamente.

Alicia prese il controllo della situazione e in un attimo fu sopra al corpo di Elyza, la quale non oppose nessun tipo di resistenza e si lasciò conquistare dai suoi dolci baci su tutto il corpo. Gemette quando la lingua di Alicia raggiunse il suo punto più sensibile e lo fece esplodere di piacere dopo pochi minuti. La esile Clark si lasciò poi prendere e la sua mente sussultò a ritmo con il suo corpo mentre Elyza la penetrava e contemporaneamente scivolava con la lingua in mezzo alle sue gambe. Non aveva mai provato niente di simile, non aveva mai fatto l'amore con tanto trasporto e con tale sentimento. Sentiva di non avere paura di Elyza, non temeva niente di lei, si lasciò andare senza disagi, senza vergogne. Il piacere giunse in fretta, troppo in fretta per entrambe e non ci pensarono due volte, la loro danza non finì con esso ma continuò, avevano bisogno di incastrarsi l'una nell'altra, avevano bisogno di sentirsi unite, legate. Non fecero soltanto l'amore, ma risero, giocarono insieme, una con il corpo dell'altra. Erano complici, erano in sintonia e per la prima volta da quando quella maledetta apocalisse era cominciata, entrambe si dimenticarono di quel presente malconcio e ne crearono uno tutto loro dove esistevano solo loro due, i loro sentimenti e i loro corpi desiderosi di dare e ricevere quel piacere che tanto le faceva sentire vive.

 

Daryl nel frattempo se ne stava al buio, in camera sua. Non voleva vedere nessuno, era frustrato per il fatto che non avrebbe potuto partecipare alla missione l'indomani mattina e si sentiva completamente inutile. Non era in grado di gestire la situazione in quel modo, non in quelle condizioni e questo lo mandava su tutte le furie.

Avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa, avrebbe voluto stare in prima linea, ma non era possibile, aveva tentato più volte di camminare senza le stampelle ma il dolore era ancora troppo forte, avrebbe rischiato di farsi ancora più male peggiorando ulteriormente le sue condizioni di salute. Si era arreso, cosa che non era solito fare, ma aveva lasciato che questa cosa lo sormontasse, che lo rendesse l'ombra di sé stesso.

Sentiva Echo e Raven nella stanza accanto, stavano parlando animatamente, ma non riusciva a capire cosa stessero dicendo. Non gli interessava, non il quel momento.

 

Rick invece era a casa, con Michonne e la piccola Judith, cercava di essere presente per loro, ma non riusciva a fare altro che pensare al giorno successivo, a quello che avrebbero potuto rischiare, ma anche a quello che sarebbero potuti essere costretti a fare. Maggie e Ezekiel erano tornati alle loro rispettive città, avrebbero comunicato con i loro abitanti e avrebbero dispiegato le loro forze. Gli era estremamente grato, ma allo stesso tempo temeva anche per loro, non voleva che qualcuno ci rimettesse la vita, ma purtroppo era praticamente automatico che sarebbe successo. Non c'erano molte possibilità per cui sarebbero potuti davvero sopravvivere tutti. Questi nuovi nemici avevano tutta l'aria di essere spietati tanto quanto lo era stato Negan se non peggio perché a questo punto risultavano molto più subdoli di quanto non fosse mai stato lui. Le loro intenzioni non erano ancora del tutto chiare, ma sicuramente non sembravano un popolo aperto al dialogo e al confronto civile. Non che Rick fosse davvero disposto a dargliene modo dopo tutto ciò che avevano fatto.

“Papà, giochiamo?” chiese Judith distraendolo dai suoi cupi pensieri.

“Ma certo amore, vieni” le tese le braccia e la prese in collo, la fece volare per tutta la stanza fingendosi un aeroplano e poi la mise sulle sue ginocchia e finse di essere un cavallo. La piccola rideva di gusto mentre Michonne li guardava sorridendo. Sarebbe potuto sembrare un quadretto di una famiglia felice se non fosse stato per quella spada di Damocle che stava pendendo sopra le loro teste.

 

Rosita era di guardia quella sera, l'aria era più pungente del solito e il caldo torrido stava lasciando spazio a una brezza leggera. Scrutò l'orizzonte, ormai era praticamente notte e riusciva a vedere ben poco. Scorse un errante passare tra le carcasse delle macchine e si chiese se fosse il caso di farlo fuori. Si rispose che forse era meglio lasciarlo stare, non aveva senso sprecare un proiettile, né tanto meno una freccia, contro un solo errante. Spostò lo sguardo più in lontananza e le sembrò di scorgere la luminosità di una fiamma tremolante. Forse qualcuno si era accampato e aveva acceso un fuoco? Sarebbe stato meglio andare a controllare l'indomani mattina. Continuò a guardarla per qualche secondo finché non ne vide un'altra comparire subito accanto ad essa, poi un'altra e un'altra ancora. Cominciarono ad accendersi come candeline su una torta, una dopo l'altra. Erano fiaccole e erano chiaramente sorrette da uomini o donne. Ne contò almeno trenta, ma stavano continuando ad aumentare di numero. Scese di corsa dal suo avamposto e si diresse a casa di Rick, entrò senza nemmeno bussare e lanciò l'allarme.

Sia lui che Michonne accorsero immediatamente e salirono entrambi sulla torretta di guardia. Le fiaccole erano tantissime ed erano tutte davanti a loro, una lunga linea che delineava l'orizzonte ormai buio.

 

In poco tempo tutta Alexandria era stata avvisata dell'accaduto e anche Elyza e Alicia si trovarono di fronte a quello spettacolo, tanto spaventoso quanto maestoso. Erano talmente tante che nessuno riusciva a contarle con sicurezza.

“Rick, dobbiamo fare qualcosa, ci stanno minacciando” disse Elyza.

“E cosa dovremmo fare, sono troppo lontani per aprire il fuoco e non possiamo mandare degli uomini a parlare con loro, potrebbero ucciderli. Non abbiamo i numeri necessari per fronteggiarli in questo momento, non finché non si uniranno a noi anche le forze armate di Hilltop e il Regno” rispose lui seccato.

“Allora vuoi rimanere qui a non fare niente? È effettivamente questo il tuo piano?” lo canzonò Lex arrabbiata. Alicia le mise una mano sulla spalla per cercare di calmarla.

“Non ho un piano Elyza, non ho un fottuto piano!” urlò lui frustrato dalla situazione.

Daryl si avvicinò a loro sorreggendosi sulle stampelle.

“Rick, Elyza ha ragione, dobbiamo fare qualcosa, non possiamo continuare a subire le loro angherie” intervenne il ragazzo guardandolo serio.

“Bene, allora cosa proponete di fare?” il tono dello sceriffo era allarmato e arreso allo stesso tempo.

Elyza non disse una parola, si sistemò le fondine ai fianchi e vi inserì due pistole calibro 45. Fece due passi nella direzione del cancello quando Rick le si parò davanti.

“Che cosa stai pensando di fare? Non ti lascerò uscire da sola per andarli a fronteggiare” le disse lui chiudendo gli occhi a due fessure.

“Tu sarai anche il leader di Alexandria, ma io posso prendere le mie decisioni da sola, non ho bisogno del tuo permesso” sibilò fissandolo.

“Elyza, non puoi rischiare così tanto” disse Daryl.

“Andrò a parlare con il loro leader, non farò niente di avventato”.

Alycia sentì il cuore fermarsi nel petto, non era disposta a lasciare che Lex mettesse in pericolo la sua vita per quella causa.

“Se vai tu, io vengo con te” disse subito dopo, prendendole una mano tra le sue per cercare di bloccarla in qualche modo. Come se tenerla per mano avesse potuto impedirle di fare ulteriori passi.

La bionda la scrutò, poteva mettere in pericolo sé stessa, ma non Alicia.

Stava per ribattere qualcosa, quando un Pick Up si avvicinò e accese i fanali abbaglianti a circa trenta metri dal cancello di ingresso della città.

Il silenziò calò e tutti puntarono le loro armi aspettando che qualcuno facesse la prima mossa.

Da un altoparlante posto sul tettino della macchina, una voce gracchiante fece il suo annuncio: “Non abbiamo intenzioni ostili, non per il momento. Arrendetevi e non vi sarà fatto niente. Vogliamo dialogare in modo civile, presentatevi domani mattina al luogo d'incontro. Anya vuole trovare un accordo con voi, non ci dovranno essere perdite da nessuna delle due parti. Se opterete per un approccio violento sappiate che abbiamo i numeri per sopraffarvi, come potete vedere”

Detto questo una mano lasciò cadere qualcosa a terra, poi i fari si spensero di nuovo e, dopo aver ingranato la retromarcia, il Pick Up sparì nell'oscurità senza che nessuno avesse il tempo di intervenire.

 

Aspettarono qualche minuto nel più completo silenzio. Le fiaccole si spensero ad una ad una e l'oscurità inghiottì tutto quanto.

Cercarono di assicurarsi che non ci fosse nessuno nelle vicinanze e quando ne furono abbastanza sicuri Rick si fece aprire i cancelli per andare a raccogliere l'oggetto lasciato dall'ignoto conducente del Pick Up.

Era un barattolo di vetro, conteneva un biglietto che riportava le coordinate per un punto di incontro a non più di due ore di viaggio dalla loro cittadina. Lo sceriffo condivise quelle informazioni con il resto del gruppo e tutti insieme decisero di presentarsi l'indomani mattina, con le stesse modalità con cui avevano deciso di cominciare la loro ricerca. Qualcuno in avanscoperta e una folta schiera di soldati a proteggergli le spalle.

 

In tutto quel marasma nessuno si era accorto che Raven e Echo erano uscite dal perimetro della città attraverso una breccia nella recinzione che la Reyes aveva creato diverso tempo prima. Tanto era stato il suo ingegno che nessuno l'aveva mai scoperta e lei l'aveva usata a volte per uscire di notte, quando sentiva il bisogno di stare da sola e di prendere una boccata d'aria. Erano stati tutti troppo concentrati sui fanali abbaglianti del mezzo per potersi accorgere di due figure esili che si insinuavano all'interno del cassone nel più completo silenzio. Nemmeno l'autista si era reso conto di niente e adesso, tornando verso la base, stava portando con sé quelle due donne, furiose e spietate, pronte a qualsiasi cosa pur di vendicare le loro dolorose perdite.


	18. Capitolo 18

La pioggia battente stava inzuppando i vestiti di entrambe le ragazze, rendendo anche loro difficile l'ascolto dei rumori che avevano intorno. Se ne stavano ancora nel cassone del Pick-Up, nonostante il mezzo si fosse fermato ormai da diversi minuti dopo poco più di un’ora di viaggio. Si fissavano negli occhi, cercando di capire come fosse meglio agire. Lasciarono passare altri minuti, contando ogni singolo secondo e infine Raven si decise a protendersi per vedere cosa stesse succedendo intorno a loro. Non c’era nessuno, si trovavano nei pressi di quella che sembrava essere una vecchia fabbrica, impossibile stabilire cosa venisse prodotto al suo interno prima dell’apocalisse, tanto era malridotta. L’ingresso sembrava essere uno solo e stranamente non era presidiato. La ragazza non riuscì a vedere più di quello, la pioggia fitta rendeva difficile osservare in lontananza. Si ritirò nel cassone e fece cenno a Echo di uscire. Una volta in piedi, sulla terra zuppa e fangosa, si assicurarono di avere i caricatori al loro posto e tolsero la sicura dalle loro armi, una pistola per Raven e un Mp5 per Echo.

Non sembrava un posto molto ospitale e nemmeno molto vissuto, non c’erano recinzioni visibili e soprattutto non sembravano esserci delle piantagioni o coltivazioni di nessun tipo. Chiunque abitasse in quel luogo ci si doveva essere stabilito da poco.

Le due ragazze si camuffarono nell’oscurità e fecero il giro del perimetro, cercando un ingresso secondario o delle scale che portassero direttamente a qualche piano superiore, ma la ricerca non portò frutti. Tornarono al punto di partenza e si avvicinarono all’unica porta visibile, era massiccia e forse era saldamente chiusa, ma decisero di fare comunque un tentativo. Non avevano un piano e non sapevano cosa avrebbero fatto, erano soltanto accecate dalla rabbia e dalla sete di vendetta.

Spinsero leggermente un’anta del grande portone di ferro e questa, incredibilmente, si aprì quel tanto che bastava per dare modo a Echo di sbirciare all’interno.

Un lungo e oscuro corridoio si parava davanti a loro, avvolto dal silenzio. Non c’era anima viva e questo aumentò il sospetto delle ragazze nei confronti di coloro che le avevano condotte fino a lì. Entrarono dentro, facendo attenzione a non fare rumore richiudendo la porta, poi percorsero il corridoio finché non si trovarono in una stanza di medie dimensioni, completamente vuota.

“Non fate un altro passo” urlò una voce maschile.

Le due si guardarono intorno, non videro nessuno, ma pochi secondi dopo sentirono entrambe la canna di un fucile puntata contro le loro schiene.

“Lasciate andare le vostre armi e voltatevi lentamente” continuò la voce dell’uomo alle loro spalle. Con rabbia e frustrazione le ragazze esitarono, ma ubbidirono quando sentirono la canna premere ancora di più nella loro carne.

Lasciarono le armi a terra e quando si voltarono videro due uomini che imbracciavano un fucile a canne mozze per uno. Gli occhi di entrambi non promettevano niente di buono. Echo non riconobbe in nessuno dei due i volti di coloro che avevano imprigionato lei e Bellamy qualche giorno prima.

“Cosa volete da noi?” sibilò Raven riducendo gli occhi a due fessure, sfidandoli con lo sguardo, nonostante fosse in una situazione di netto svantaggio.

“Potremmo farvi la stessa domanda, siete voi che avete fatto irruzione” fece notare l’uomo che aveva parlato fino a quel momento. Sembrava stanco e sicuramente erano giorni, se non mesi, che non si faceva un bagno. Raven poteva sentire chiaramente la sua puzza.

“Siete voi che avete cominciato questa guerra” gli fece notare Echo con astio crescente.

“Guerra? Voi non avete idea di cosa sia una guerra”

Raven stava per ribattere, ma l’uomo non le dette modo e la spinse con la canna del fucile, obbligandola a fare qualche passo indietro.

“Credo sia il caso che vi porti da Anya a questo punto” disse infine.

Le due ragazze si guardarono, era esattamente quello che volevano. Si lasciarono legare i polsi senza opporre resistenza e si fecero guidare lungo dei corridoi sempre più bui. Sentivano costantemente la pioggia battere violentemente contro il tetto dell’edificio e entrambe stavano cercando di definire un piano nella loro mente.

 

Arrivarono in una stanza che un tempo doveva essere stato un ufficio di amministrazione, seduta sopra la scrivania c’era una donna, le gambe accavallate e le braccia poggiate sul tavolo di legno talmente marcio che era incredibile che non si fosse ancora spezzato.

Lo sguardo che penetrava dai suoi occhi a mandorla sembrava voler dire: “Vi stavo aspettando”.

La bellezza di quella ragazza era innegabile agli occhi di Raven, ma in quel momento stava desiderando soltanto di ucciderla con le sue stesse mani, cosa che era sicura fosse anche nei pensieri di Echo.

“Benvenute” disse con un mezzo sorriso, saltando agilmente giù dalla scrivania.

Raven sputò ai suoi piedi, l’uomo alle sue spalle la strattonò.

“Lasciala stare” ordinò la donna dagli occhi a mandorla.

“Capisco il vostro rancore, ma lasciate che mi presenti, io sono Anya”

“Vaffanculo” esordì Echo a quel punto. Anya fece un lieve sorriso tirato.

“Continuo a comprendere i vostri sentimenti nei miei confronti, ma a questo punto lasciate che mi spieghi” proseguì.

“Non c’è niente da spiegare” Raven era sempre più furiosa, ma qualcosa negli occhi di quella ragazza stava catturando la sua attenzione.

“Ci avete contagiati, ci avete uccisi!” urlò Echo in preda a un attacco di rabbia.

“No, non siamo stati noi – disse Anya – abbiamo contratto la stessa malattia e molti dei nostri sono morti così come immagino sia successo alla vostra gente” Nessuna delle due ragazze credette alle sue parole, continuarono a guardarla, in attesa che continuasse.

“Non sappiamo cosa l’abbia causata e di certo non abbiamo i mezzi e le persone per fare indagini a riguardo, ma non siamo ostili nei vostri confronti, per questo vi abbiamo lasciati andare” continuò seria, camminando avanti e indietro davanti alla scrivania logora.

“Non ci avete lasciato andare. Prima ci avete torturati e dopo ci avete abbandonato in mezzo a un bosco!” le fece notare Echo furiosa.

“I miei uomini hanno esagerato e sono stati puniti duramente per questo” confessò Anya guardandola dritta negli occhi e arrestando i suoi passi.

“Ti chiedo scusa per il trattamento che avete ricevuto, sappiate che non era nei miei piani”.

“Non mi importa dei tuoi piani, poche ore fa siete venuti davanti ai nostri cancelli e ci avete minacciato” disse Raven.

“Non vi abbiamo minacciato, il nostro era soltanto un tentativo di sistemare le cose tra i nostri due gruppi, domani mattina vogliamo incontrare i vostri capi e negoziare la vostra resa. Vi lasceremo liberi di andarvene, non uccideremo nessuno dei vostri a patto che ci lasciate la vostra città.” Il suo tono, così come il suo sguardo, era indecifrabile.

Raven fece un sorriso beffardo. Chiaramente quella donna non sapeva con chi aveva a che fare.

“Poveri illusi, pensate che ci voglia così poco per farci arrendere? Abbiamo trovato Alexandria e l’abbiamo protetta con il sudore e con il sangue, non ve la lasceremo mai” disse Raven tra i denti.

“Alexandria… è così che chiamate la vostra piccola città?” domandò Anya accennando un sorriso compiaciuto.

Raven la fulminò con lo sguardo.

“Noi non abbiamo un nome per la nostra città perché non ne abbiamo una, non più almeno. Da due anni siamo nomadi, passiamo da un posto ad un altro. Sono costretta a veder morire la mia gente giorno dopo giorno e adesso sono stufa. Voglio trovare un posto da poter chiamare casa e dove poter tenere tutti al sicuro. Ma non è rimasto niente qua fuori che ci possa garantire una vita accettabile, niente che ci possa concedere il lusso di sentirci al sicuro” Anya disse quelle parole quasi senza prendere fiato, lasciò trapelare in esse un po’ del suo rammarico.

“Non deve essere per forza o voi o noi, sono anni che accettiamo persone nella nostra comunità, abbiamo imparato che essere uniti ci rende più forti” disse Raven. Echo la guardò torva e stupita per quelle parole, stava forse proponendo loro di unirsi alla loro gente? Le sembrava tanto assurdo quanto impossibile. Ormai avevano fatto troppi danni e troppe persone erano morte a causa loro.

Anya non replicò, fece un cenno ai due uomini che erano rimasti in silenzio per tutto il tempo e fece strada, portando le due ragazze in una stanza enorme che doveva essere al centro della grande fabbrica. Un accampamento improvvisato stava accogliendo persone di ogni tipo. C’erano donne, bambini, uomini e anziani. Molti stavano dormendo, altri erano chiaramente ammalati e le loro condizioni igieniche erano pessime. In quel momento, entrambe le ragazze, si resero conto che non erano un popolo di pazzi come erano stati i salvatori. Erano semplicemente un gruppo di persone che cercava di sopravvivere, così come avevano fatto loro anni prima, prima che trovassero Alexandria, prima che si sentissero al sicuro.

Anya le fece sistemare in una stanza più piccola dalle cui finestre entrava una flebile luce lunare mentre le grandi nuvole cominciavano a diradarsi, poi disse ai suoi uomini di slegarle e di lasciarle in pace. Fece preparare per loro due giacigli e disse a entrambe che il mattino seguente sarebbero andate con lei e con i suoi combattenti, così li chiamava, all’appuntamento con gli abitanti di Alexandria.

 

Quando furono da sole, Raven e Echo si trovarono a fare i conti con i loro sentimenti contrastanti, da una parte erano ancora arrabbiate, dall’altra, soprattutto Raven, sentivano che forse potevano dare una chance a quelle persone. Raven si ritrovò a pensare ad un modo che avrebbe permesso a entrambi i due popoli di convivere insieme. Anche a loro avrebbero fatto comodo molte braccia in più, sia per lavorare, sia per difendere la zona.

Raven, stesa sul suo giaciglio improvvisato, continuò a pensare ad Anya, cosa avrebbe fatto al posto suo? Probabilmente si sarebbe comportata allo stesso modo per proteggere i suoi amici. Non riusciva a togliersi quegli occhi profondi dalla testa, le erano sembrati stanchi, ma decisi. Era stata sincera? Si trovò a sperare che la risposta a quella domanda fosse: “Sì”. Non sapeva perché, ma quella donna l’aveva colpita nel profondo.

 

Nessuna delle due riuscì a dormire, non ci provarono nemmeno. Raven sentiva una smania dentro, non riusciva a stare ferma, continuava a camminare avanti e indietro per quella piccola stanza finché non si fermò davanti alla porta e, guardando dalla serratura, si accorse che non c'era nessuno di guardia. Provò ad uscire e incredibilmente si rese conto che la porta non era nemmeno chiusa. Echo la guardò interrogativa e con lo sguardo cercò una possibile arma improvvisata, ma niente sarebbe stato utile allo scopo. Si armarono entrambe dei soli pugni ed uscirono fuori di soppiatto.

 

Arrivarono nella grande stanza che ospitava tutta la popolazione mal ridotta e si fermarono. L'attenzione di entrambe fu attirata da una donna che in un angolo stava carezzando i capelli di un bambino, avrà avuto si e no otto anni, che stava tossendo. Era coperto con degli stracci logori e la donna gli cantava una ninna nanna sommessamente, cercando di non svegliare le persone intorno a loro. La guardarono a lungo sentendo la tristezza crescere dentro di loro. Forse quelle persone stavano davvero soltanto cercando di sopravvivere in quel mondo ostile, forse la regola più importante in quella società malata era davvero solo quella di cercare di essere i più forti a discapito di chiunque altro. Rick in passato aveva fatto anche di peggio per proteggere la sua gente e la sua famiglia, chi erano quindi per poterli giudicare? Chi era davvero dalla parte del torto e della ragione? Sempre ammesso e non concesso che esistessero ancora persone che avevano torto e persone che avevano ragione. Le due ragazze si guardarono e decisero, senza nemmeno dirsi una parola, di tornare indietro, di rimanere nella loro stanza e di cercare una soluzione per l'indomani mattina.

 

Passò qualche minuto, poi i due uomini della sera prima le prelevarono portandole fuori. Entrambe notarono che non avevano legato loro i polsi, le avevano lasciate libere. Probabilmente era un tentativo per dimostrare loro che erano disposti a collaborare. Anya li stava aspettando davanti al Pick-Up. Fece a Raven un sorriso sincero e invitò entrambe a salire sul retro del mezzo, poi si sedette al lato passeggero. Una decina di mezzi erano pronti a partire con in totale una trentina di uomini e donne armati a bordo. Il Pick-Up con sopra Anya, Raven e Echo partì per primo, seguito a ruota da tutti gli altri veicoli a motore. Una manciata di uomini rimase alla fabbrica.

 

Alle prime luci dell'alba arrivarono al luogo designato per l'incontro, ma ancora non c'era traccia degli abitanti di Alexandria. Raven si avvicinò ad Anya con cautela, guardando verso l'orizzonte, rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi le disse: “Mi dispiace per la tua gente...”

La donna dagli occhi a mandorla e i capelli biondissimi la guardò, osservò il suo profilo morbido e le sorrise. Il sole stava cominciando a fare capolino e la sua pelle bronzea stava quasi cominciando a brillare.

“A me dispiace per la tua, tutti abbiamo qualcuno da difendere” le rispose. Raven si voltò e la guardò negli occhi, color nocciola, profondi.

“Forse abbiamo soltanto cominciato con il piede sbagliato, forse possiamo ancora rimediare” la Reyes non riusciva più a provare rabbia nei suoi confronti, non riusciva a respingere quella voglia nascente di aiutarla, di trovare un accordo. I suoi pensieri erano affollati e il suo cuore batteva velocemente. Non sapeva bene il motivo, ma sapeva che quella donna davanti a lei le era entrata dentro in qualche modo. La sua tenacia, la sua forza, la sua risolutezza, erano tutte qualità che aveva intravisto in lei e che non poteva far altro che ammirare. Probabilmente se non fosse stato per lei, tutte quelle persone non sarebbero sopravvissute. Forse lei era stata per loro quello che Rick era stato per il suo gruppo fin dall'inizio.

Raven si ritrovò a pensare a come avrebbe potuto convincere Rick alla prospettiva di una possibile convivenza, ma sapeva che più di lui sarebbe stato difficile convincere Elyza. La sua opinione contava molto più di quello che poteva sembrare all'apparenza, ogni volta che c'era da prendere una decisione importante, Rick chiedeva il suo consiglio e non c'era mai stato giorno nel quale non ne avesse davvero tenuto di conto. Quello che pensava Elyza era, per la loro comunità, importante tanto quanto quello che pensava Rick.

“Anya” le interruppe Echo avvicinandosi.

La donna la guardò senza risponderle, facendole segno di proseguire.

“Mi stavo chiedendo una cosa, ieri sera avete acceso delle fiaccole per farci percepire la vostra presenza, ma erano molte più del vostro numero di persone...” troncò la frase a metà, sperando che Anya capisse dove voleva arrivare.

“Sì, abbiamo usato spesso questo trucco. Le abbiamo sistemate su dei pali e a ogni uomo ne corrispondevano più o meno dieci” rispose la donna senza nascondere un lieve disagio.

“In questo modo ci avete fatto credere di essere in numero nettamente superiore al nostro” concluse Echo. Anya annuì senza guardarla.

“Credo che ormai troppi nodi siano venuti al pettine, a questo punto meglio essere sinceri gli uni con gli altri” disse infine, incrociando le braccia al petto.

 

Mentre loro stavano parlando, Rick, Michonne, Elyza e Alicia erano poco distanti, sistemati su una piccola altura e li stavano osservando a turno con il mirino del fucile da cecchino di Michonne. Si erano accorti pochi minuti dopo che il Pick-Up aveva fatto retromarcia facendo disperdere le sue tracce, dell'assenza di Raven e Echo e avevano deciso di attuare il loro piano con qualche lieve differenza. Non sapevano se fossero state rapite o se se ne fossero andate di loro spontanea volontà per attuare una qualche vendetta a sangue freddo, ma in quel momento si resero conto che non erano legate né bendate. Se ne stavano tra di loro come se niente fosse.

“Credo che le cose siano andate diversamente da come ci eravamo aspettati” disse Alicia.

“Questa cosa non mi convince” Michonne era estremamente dubbiosa, mentre sia Rick sia Elyza se ne stavano in silenzio, cercando di darsi una valida motivazione per quella situazione fuori dalle aspettative.

Gli uomini di Alexandria erano fermi a nord della posizione dell'incontro e stavano aspettando il segnale, capitanati da Rosita, mentre i soldati di Hilltop erano a sud con Maggie in prima linea e i cavalieri del Regno erano insieme a Ezekiel a ovest. Al segnale sarebbero partiti tutti assieme, raggiungendo il gruppo di Anya in pochi minuti.

“Bene, credo sia il momento della resa dei conti” disse Elyza passando il fucile da cecchino a Michonne. Guardò Alicia e entrambe fecero un segno di assenso, pronte a partire insieme a Rick. La donna di colore sarebbe rimasta lassù, come altri cecchini lungo il perimetro, per difendere i compagni dalla distanza, qualora ce ne fosse stato bisogno. Prima di lasciare la zona, Elyza prese il suo zippo e accese una miccia.

 

Pochi secondi dopo ci fu un breve boato nel cielo ancora poco illuminato dal sole. Tutti alzarono gli occhi al cielo e Raven vide i drappi verdi di un fuoco d'artificio colorare l'atmosfera e ricadere verso terra. Era chiaro ai suoi occhi che il suo popolo era pronto ad attaccare.


End file.
